


The Thirteen Letters [Mười ba lá thư]

by goldcloudy



Series: Not Easily Conquered [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M, World War II
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 43,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4100230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldcloudy/pseuds/goldcloudy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trọn cả một đời, người yêu dấu ạ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Thirteen Letters

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Thirteen Letters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2689091) by [dropdeaddream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dropdeaddream/pseuds/dropdeaddream), [WhatAreFears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatAreFears/pseuds/WhatAreFears). 



> Đây là bản dịch The Thirteen Letters đã có sự đồng ý của tác giả.

 

_2010_

Từng đường nét ấy đều quen thuộc, khuôn mặt đang nhìn lại anh là khuôn mặt anh biết rõ. Sống mũi thẳng, cái cằm hơi nhô ra, đôi lông mày nghiêm túc. Anh dời ánh mắt sang bên phải.

_Sinh vào 10 tháng Ba năm 1917, Trung sĩ James Barnes sinh ra và lớn lên tại Brooklyn, New York, nơi anh trải qua tháng ngày tuổi trẻ làm những công việc lao động quá sức. Gia đình Barnes là một gia đình nhỏ, và theo đông đảo những lời kể lại anh dành phần lớn thời gian của mình ở bên cạnh người bạn thân từ thơ ấu Steve Rogers. Vào năm 1943, đơn vị của anh bị bắt giữ, và anh trở thành đối tượng bị tra tấn, cô lập, hủy hoại, theo như các nhà sử học tính toán, trong khoảng từ bốn đến tám tuần. Và số phận trêu đùa, trại giam được giải phóng không bởi ai khác ngoài…._

Thay vì đọc nốt anh di chuyển theo dòng người. Tất cả đều giữ im lặng. Một vài người đang cúi đầu nhìn ngắm một hộp kính nhỏ. Trong đó là một cuốn sổ da. Nó quá nhỏ cho tất cả mọi người cùng nhìn thấy, nên các trang được sao chép và phóng to lên trên những bức tường. Nét chữ trên đó rất đẹp. Bàn tay trái của anh vẫn nhớ rõ.

 

 

______________________________

 

 

  _Lý tưởng thì hòa bình. Nhưng lịch sử lại bạo lực._

_\- David Ayer_

_“Fury”_

****

 

**_____________________________**

 

 

_1941_

 

NHẬT BẢN GÂY CHIẾN VỚI MỸ VÀ ANH;

BẤT NGỜ TẤN CÔNG HAWAII;

BÁO CÁO TỪ VÙNG BIỂN CHIẾN

 

_(Bruckheimer, Frank L. The New York Times 8 tháng Mười Hai. 1941. In._ _)_

 

 

_______

 

 

 

166 ĐƯỜNG MONTAGUE

SG ROGERS

BKLN NEW YORK

 

 

VẪN ỔN NHƯNG LẠNH BUCK

 

 

_______

 

_“Đó là một mùa hè dài," Đại tá Steve Roger gợi nhớ lại bức điện tín trong cuộc phỏng vấn qua điện thoại với bảo tàng năm 2006. “Tôi đang trong tour diễn, và nó đến muộn bởi vì địa chỉ cũ của chúng tôi vẫn còn trên đó. Tay tôi run kinh khủng khi mở nó ra. Tôi đã rất sợ, ai cũng sợ hãi khi nhận được một bức điện vào lúc ấy. Đó là lý do tại sao nó bị rách. Nhưng rồi cuối cùng thì tôi cũng mở được nó ra, và tôi nhớ như in mình đã ngồi bệt xuống hậu trường trong khoảng thời gian dài nhất. Tôi không thể đứng dậy được, tôi cảm thấy quá nhẹ nhõm. Tôi nhớ mình đã trễ thời điểm lên sân khấu.”_

_(Điện tín: Barnes, James, 14 tháng Sáu 1943, Chiến tranh qua những bức điện: Triển lãm về sự giao thoa, Smithsonian, Washington, D.C.)_

 

 

_______

 

 

 

 

 

 

_1943_

_Bucky,_

_Cảm ơn vì bức điện và xin lỗi vì phải mất nhiều thời gian đến thế để viết lại cho cậu, công việc này đang khiến tớ bận bù đầu. Tớ thậm chí có thể nhìn thấy nét mặt cậu khi thấy dấu bưu điện trên lá thư này, nhưng thực sự Jersey cũng không tệ đến thế nếu cậu nhắm mắt lại, nín thở và giả vờ như mình không phải ở Jersey. Sự thật là tớ không thể nói cho cậu biết tớ đang làm gì ở Hoboken như việc cậu không nói cho tớ biết mình đang làm gì ở ngoài đấy. Nhưng cậu chắc chắn sẽ bật cười như thằng ngốc khi chúng ta gặp nhau và cậu khám phá ra mọi chuyện. Tớ tin là như vậy._

_Dù sao thì tớ sẽ nói ngắn gọn thôi bởi vì cậu chắc chắn không có đủ thời gian để đọc và tớ biết rằng cậu chỉ có hứng thú trong việc mở quà mà thôi. Tớ gửi thuốc lá cho cậu, không phải loại trong khẩu phần mà cậu hay nhận đâu nhé. Là thuốc lá xịn dành cho các quý cô ấy. Tớ đã phải nói với gã bán hàng là mua cho bạn gái đấy. Tớ tin là đồng đội của cậu sẽ thích chuyện này, vậy nên thật sự đấy, làm ơn hãy kể cho họ nhé. Chi tiết vào._

_Nhưng thử nghĩ xem, cuối cùng thì cậu cũng có mấy phút giây yên bình không có tớ ho khan đằng sau cậu. Đống thuốc lá sẽ qua kiểm duyệt dễ thôi, nhưng tớ không nghĩ diêm sẽ còn, vậy nên mong là cậu có mang theo nó bên mình hoặc có đủ tế bào não để biết cách tạo lửa từ mấy mánh khóe của cậu. Mấy chuyện kì lạ hơn vẫn diễn ra suốt ấy thôi._

_Viết cho tớ (hoặc là cậu đã quên luôn cách viết rồi). Đôi lúc tớ cũng thấy hơi chán nên thử đoán xem người ta đã phải cắt đi mấy lời tục tĩu nào của cậu trong đống thư cho hợp với thuần phong mỹ tục và việc chiến sự khiến tớ bận mờ mắt. Vả lại không như một số người tớ chắn chắn không phải dùng đến mấy bài tập luyện đầu óc. (hah hah) Hoặc có thể cậu đã gửi cái gì rồi và giờ nó đang nằm trong thùng thư. Trong trường hợp đó, đừng để bụng cái này nhé._

_Xin lỗi về bức vẽ ở mặt sau. Chả có gì từ cửa sổ của tớ cả._

_Hãy cứ gửi cho tớ thậm chí cả một vỏ bao thuốc rỗng cũng được. Hãy gửi cái gì về. Nếu cậu nhận được bức thư này trước tháng Chín và cậu viết đủ nhanh, hãy cứ gửi nó ở địa chỉ người nhận ngoài phong bì. Nếu không thì hãy gửi lại về căn hộ. Sẽ có người giữ chúng._

_Bạn của cậu Steve_

 

“Thôi nào, xì nó ra đây.” Dugan nói. Bucky giật mình, gấp vội lá thư của Steve lại và liếc mắt nhìn Dugan trong ánh sáng lờ mờ từ đống lửa trại.

“ _Thuốc lá_ ”, Dugan nói rõ, bằng giọng thì thầm kịch tích.

“Ôi trời ạ, Dum Dum,” Bucky nói, đảo mắt một vòng. “Tôi đã nói là không có rồi mà.”

“Vớ vẩn,” Dugan đáp trả. “Tôi biết là bồ của ông gửi cho ông một ít. Đống thư của ông luôn có cái gì trong đó, và tháng này nó có hình chữ nhật. Và nếu nó là Lucky Strikes, Barnes, tôi thề có Chúa  - " 

“Không phải bồ.”

Dugan thở dài. “Xin lỗi, gớm. Bà vợ nhà ông chăng? Phải vậy không? Ông cưới rồi?”

Bucky đột nhiên nghĩ đến kỹ năng bếp núc tồi tệ của Steve và phải cắn vào má trong để kìm lại _. Vợ ư_ \-  Lạy chúa. Dugan chắc chắn sẽ lãnh một bên mắt đen nếu để Steve nghe được nó. Mấy thằng khác đã từng bị gãy mũi rồi.

“Giời à, ông đã bao giờ im đến một giây chưa vậy?”

“Này, tôi sẽ đổi cho ông mấy thanh sôcôla lấy một điếu,” Dugan thương lượng.

“Mong là ông có diêm,” Bucky nói, "Tôi vừa mới hết.”

Cậu lấy gói thuốc ra.

“ _Marlboros_ á?” Dugan hỏi. “Đấy là thuốc cho phụ nữ mà.”

“Cái đệt! Tốt thôi một mình tôi hưởng.”

“Không, thôi mà.” Dugan nạt. Anh ta quả thật có diêm, anh ta châm điếu thuốc của Bucky bằng chính cái diêm anh ta dùng cho mình, mút nhẹ đầu ngón trỏ chỗ đỏ lên vì bỏng. Dugan rít một hơi rồi nhướn mày lên. “Hàng tốt đấy.”

“Thích rồi chứ gì?”

“Ờ.”

Bucky nhấm nháp vị của thanh sôcôla, ngọt đến lợm giọng. Cậu nhét lá thư của Steve vào trong túi khi Dugan không để ý và rít một hơi. Khói thuốc cuộn lại trong lồng ngực, và cùng với lần hít cậu cảm thấy đầu nhẹ bớt đi dưới tác động của nicotine. Bucky mường tượng ra bức phác thảo của Steve ở mặt sau bức thư khi cậu nhắm mắt. Steve có thể biến mọi thứ trở nên đẹp đẽ với cây bút chì của anh, nhưng anh nói đúng, cảnh vật ở Hoboken quả thật tệ vô cùng. Chỉ có vài tòa nhà và màn sương ảm đạm bao quanh trong không khí. _Jersey_ \-  lạy Chúa Bucky thà ở ngoài tiền tuyến còn hơn là ở tại cái xứ Jersey chết dẫm. Đó là cái mà Steve phải chịu khi anh không nghe theo lời Bucky nói.

Cậu sẽ viết lại vào ngày mai, sau khi họ hành quân. Bây giờ đã là tháng Mười, và Steve đã viết lá này từ tháng Chín – Steve sẽ lo. Đầu lông mày của anh sẽ nhíu lại ở giữa, và khóe miệng anh sẽ hơi trễ xuống. Anh chắc hẳn sẽ lại cắn móng tay.

Khi Bucky cử động, điếu thuốc cũng đã sắp hết, một tia sáng trong ánh lừa tối mờ ấy rơi vào mắt cậu. Dugan đang đánh bóng cái tay gấu của anh ta. Tất nhiên tay gấu bị cấm tiệt ở trong quân đội, nhưng Bucky chả thấy có lý do gì phải báo cáo cấp trên về nó, cân nhắc đến ích lợi của nó khi đấu tay đôi. Dugan có nó từ thời còn trong đợt huấn luyện cơ bản. Nếu anh ta ngỏm, anh ta hứa chúng sẽ thuộc về Bucky, vậy nên đó là khoản đầu tư có lời.

Dugan là người luôn lấp đầy sự im lặng, vậy nên anh ta nói ngay cả khi đang đánh bóng. “Không nghĩ là tôi đã kể cho ông chưa,” anh ta nói, “chúng như bùa may mắn của tôi vậy. Giúp tôi rút được khỏi một đống tình huống tệ hại hồi xưa”

“Ông lớn lên ở Midtown,” Bucky nói, liếc anh ta. “Chả ai rơi vào rắc rối ở Midtown cả.”

Dugan khịt mũi, “Ông sẽ ngạc nhiên đấy. Tôi có một kỹ năng đặc biệt lắm, tôi có thể khơi mào một trận đánh ở bất cứ đâu. Khi đang chụp ảnh, trên tàu….”

Bất chấp nỗ lực của bản thân, Bucky cảm thấy khóe miệng mình nhếch lên. “Tôi biết vài người như vậy.” Cậu thừa nhận, và lại khép mắt. Rogers, khạc nhổ, và nắm đấm bé tẹo ấy cứ vung lên. Bucky cầu trời rằng anh sẽ không mở miệng ở Jersey. Sẽ chẳng tốt đẹp gì khi bị bắt gặp ở một hẻm tối nào ở đó.

“Đấy là bùa may mắn _của ông_ à?” Dugan hỏi, cắt ngang dòng suy nghĩ của cậu. Anh ta hất cầm về phía Bucky. Phải mất một lúc cậu mới hiểu được, Bucky gần như rên thành tiếng khi đoán ra.

“Dugan, ông cứ như chó đánh hơi thấy xương vậy,” Bucky than phiền.

“Vậy là đúng rồi chứ gì,” Dugan tự mãn, “Bời vì ông cứ như là chống đạn í, Barnes. – Hiểu không? Barnes chống đạn. Tôi thề ông là thằng chó đẻ may nhất mà tôi từng gặp.”

Hay đấy. “Nah,” Bucky nói.

“Mới tuần trước thôi đấy! Cái mũ sắt bay khỏi đầu khi bọn nó nã đạn, mà không có một vết xước nào trên người ông.”

Bucky ném cho Dugan điệu cười nhăn nhở nhất mà cậu có rồi nhún vai, mong chóng để kết thúc cuộc nói chuyện này. “Chắc là do chỗ nước hoa cô ấy xịt lên mấy bức thư trước khi gửi chúng.”

Dugan bật cười. Anh ta nhét cái tay gấu trở lại chỗ túi mà anh ta giấu chúng. “Tôi sẽ gác ca đầu, được chứ?”

“Chúng ta sẽ hành quân sớm vào ngày mai,” Bucky thông báo.

“Chú em đến lúc hạ màn rồi. Đưa người đẹp về giường rồi ôm ấp đống thư của chú đi.”

“Hai giờ nhé” Bucky đồng ý.

Hai tay và lưng của cậu mỏi nhừ vì mang súng trường. Họ thực sự sẽ hành quân vào sớm ngày mai, Bucky đã có thể cảm thấy mỏi nhức ngay từ trong xương cốt, ngày mai sẽ không dễ dàng gì. Cậu nên dành thì giờ chợp mắt một lúc. Cậu sắp xếp từ ngữ định viết cho Steve trong khi ngả lưng xuống, co người bên khẩu súng. Cậu sẽ tìm ra cái gì để kể thôi. Mấy chuyện đùa bậy bạ của Dugan, hoặc là một bài văn phóng túng tả mấy cô nàng người Pháp. Cậu muốn làm anh cười.

Cho đến khi bình minh ló rạng ở phía chân trời với những vệt ửng hồng, bọn họ đã lê bước được hơn một dặm giữa cái lạnh ẩm ướt ở Áo. Chờ đợi trong chiến tranh là điều thường thấy, và đạn sẽ không bắn cho đến lúc chạng vạng. Thời gian kéo dài, dai dẳng và nhỏ giọt. Quân địch trở lại chỉ sau một hoặc hai tiếng. Nhưng rồi, cái gì đó kỳ quái xảy ra trong lòng đất. Nó tròng trành, dịch chuyển và gợn sóng dưới chân họ. Đất bị bới tung lên, nó ồn ào và rền rĩ. Trong một khoảnh khắc cậu nghĩ đó là một cơn động đất. Và rồi những chiếc xe tăng xuất hiện.

 

_______

 

“Bộ ông tính tự sát à?” Dugan liên tục rít lên với cậu

“Không,” Bucky nói líu nhíu. “Không. Họ sẽ giết thằng bé.”

“Và giờ họ sẽ giết _ông,_ ” Dugan buông một câu nguyền rủa. “Chúa ơi,” và cố gắng giữ Bucky khi cậu vấp ngã -  nhưng anh ta nắm sai chỗ, và khiến mạn sườn cậu đau hơn.

Những tù nhân ở đây gần như biến thành khỉ về đêm, họ trèo lên song chấn và kêu gào, thường là với những từ ngữ hoa mỹ cho những vấn đề của riêng họ. Bucky mừng là hầu hết họ được giao việc vào buổi sáng. Nhưng khi đêm xuống bọn chúng lại bắt đi một người nữa và mang anh ta đến đâu đó. Rồi đến sáng là lúc cho cỗ thi thể vào lò nung. Lúc ban đầu mùi thật quá kinh tởm. Kim loại: đôi lúc nó giống như mùi thịt bò cháy, và đôi lúc lại giống như mùi xạ hương ngòn ngọt. Một mùi thơm đặc quánh.

“Bị tẩn cho nhừ tử chỉ vì một thằng Nhật,” Dugan nói giận dữ.

“Nhật chẳng phải là đồng minh của bọn chúng sao? Bọn nó định moi cái gì từ anh ta chứ? Bắt tôi vẫn tốt hơn. Dù sao tôi cũng có máu digan trong người.”

“Không, ông chả có tí nào cả, ngồi xuống đi.”

Bucky bật cười, có phần không tỉnh táo vì cơn đau. “Đệch ông ấy. Nửa digan, bên mẹ.”

“Không đâu.”

“Đúng thế đấy,” Bucky khăng khăng. Và không chỉ thế, lại còn là một thằng ái. Cậu có thể tưởng tượng ra bức điện mà Steve sẽ thấy. BỘ TRƯỞNG BỘ QUỐC PHÒNG MUỐN TÔI THAY MẶT NGÀI ẤY BÀY TỎ NỖI TIẾC THƯƠNG SÂU SẮC....

Cậu gần như cảm thấy nhẹ nhõm khi mọi việc xảy ra đúng như mình dự đoán: ngay ngày hôm sau bọn chúng nhét đầu cậu vào một cái bao và kéo cậu đi dọc một hành lang rộng lớn và ngoắt ngoéo. Căn phòng không có cửa sổ. Không khí quá yên tĩnh và nặng nề. Ở đó có chiếc bàn sắt dài, và cả kim, kìm trên đó; cậu trượt chân và vấp ngã, và khi cậu chạm đất, cậu thấy mình đã rơi vào cơn ác mộng. Cậu cảm thấy đói. Cậu cảm thấy làn da mình, và ngửi thấy mùi khi nó cháy. Những chiếc mặt nạ mà bọn chúng đeo trong căn phòng ấy có màu trắng, và chúng lùng sục, tìm kiếm, và đổ xô về phía cậu  -  giống như ánh đèn hiệu của ngọn hải đăng giữa trời đêm.

 

_______

 

Ánh sáng khiến cậu mờ mắt. Bọn chúng nói tiếng Đức. Chúng cắt xẻo. Nhét vào người cậu đầy những hóa chất. Những bàn tay lạnh ngắt. Rồi lại nói bằng tiếng Đức. Rồi lại cắt: xương sườn cậu, tay, gót chân -

“Đứng dậy nào, đồ to xác nhà cậu.” Một bàn tay ấm áp to lớn áp sát trên vai Bucky và cậu giật mình, co rụt người theo phản xạ khỏi những kí ức cuộn xoáy. Steve đứng cao ráo phía trước cậu. Bucky vấp ngã khi cậu cố tự đứng lên, nhưng Captain America đã bắt kịp cậu, vững chắc, và cố đón lấy ánh mắt cậu.

“Cậu đang nhìn cái gì thế?” Bucky hỏi

Thậm chí ngay cả khi ở trong ánh sáng tối mờ Bucky vẫn có thể thấy rõ khuôn mặt Steve đỏ lên. Nó khiến Bucky cảm thấy chếnh choáng, khiến cậu nhớ rằng mình không còn nằm trên bàn thí nghiệm của Arnim Zola nữa.

“Không có gì đâu.” Steve lảng đi.

Bucky, cảm thấy đầu óc cậu chao đảo vì mệt mỏi nhiều hơn là vì rượu Glenfiddich, quyết định bỏ qua. “Đặc vụ Carson đâu rồi hử?” Cậu biết rõ tên của đặc vụ Carter. Bucky nặn ra một nụ cười, dễ vỡ đến nỗi cậu cảm thấy khuôn mặt mình nứt làm đôi. “Chắc cô ấy đang chờ cậu đấy, đội trưởng.”

Steve đỏ mặt càng dữ hơn. Nó không khiến cậu thỏa mãn, theo một nghĩa nào đó, như lúc nãy. “Tớ chắc là cô ấy cũng không kéo dài buổi hẹn đâu. Vả lại ai sẽ giúp đồ gà nhà cậu lên giường đi ngủ chứ?”

“Đừng biến mình thành kỳ đà cản mũi nhé,” Bucky có thể cảm thấy hàm răng cậu nghiến chặt, cậu biết rằng nụ cười của mình mang nhiều phần trêu trọc. “Không thể để quý cô bé nhỏ - “

“Đứng dậy nào,” Steve cắt ngang. Anh kéo cậu khỏi quầy bar, Bucky hơi trượt chân nhưng ngay lập tức đứng vững lại, lo sợ cậu sẽ nghiêng quá nhiều sức nặng sang Steve. Và rồi cậu nhận ra rằng đó không còn là vấn đề nữa, vậy nên cậu ngả người cả về phía anh khi hai người luồn lách xuyên qua quán rượu. Không khí ẩm ướt nhưng lạnh. Bucky không cảm thấy say, chỉ có nỗi mệt mỏi. Không khí thoáng đãng khiến cậu tỉnh người ra.

“Xin lỗi vì tớ chưa viết thư lại cho cậu,” Bucky nói. Vai họ chạm nhau, nhưng dường như có gì không đúng: hơi chếch lên, hơi ngả về bên trái. Cả thế giới xung quanh đều như vậy đêm nay.

“Giờ thì cậu không phải lo lắng về nó nữa rồi đúng chứ?”, Steve hỏi. Bucky sợ phải nhìn vào khuôn mặt anh; riêng nụ cười ấy đã là quá nhiều. Cậu không thể chịu đựng từng ấy sự tra tấn chỉ trong một tuần. _Chúa ơi_ , cậu nghĩ chán chường. Đáng nhẽ con phải là diễn viên hài mới đúng.

“Dù sao chúng ta cũng chung một tiểu đội. Cậu sẽ chán thấy mặt tớ sớm thôi.” Steve tiếp tục.

“Đương nhiên rồi, Rogers,” Bucky đáp trả. Cũng không mất nhiều thời gian để về lại nơi họ đang ở, những phòng thực sự cho đống tù nhân, Bucky đoán, chỉ cách một dãy nhà từ quán rượu ở trong một căn hộ tẻ nhạt thậm chí còn nguy hiểm hơn là một cái hố cá nhân. Họ chỉ ở đó một đêm, và chỉ vì ngôi làng khá gần với doanh trại, nhưng Bucky chả có gì để phàn nàn, cậu ổn với cái mà mình có, và một cái giường thực sự đã là quá tốt so với cái bàn sắt mà cậu nghĩ mình sẽ phải ngủ tối nay.

Họ đi vào tòa nhà và Bucky nạy cái cửa bằng một chiếc xà beng.

“Cứ như ở nhà nhỉ?” Cậu nói với qua vai. Cái sàn kêu cọt kẹt, một anh lính nào đó tầng trên chắc hẳn quyết định mở tiệc sớm với mấy cô nàng. Bucky nghĩ đến Carter trong bộ váy đỏ ôm sát người và nỗi ghen tị bao trùm lên người cậu. Cậu đáng nhẽ phải cố hơn nữa – cậu đã có thể có cô, thậm chí cả khi Steve đứng đó. Cậu đã có thể có vết son đỏ ấy trên cổ áo mình; và cậu đã có thể quên đi cái ngày tồi tệ này. Uống rượu không giúp cậu được gì. Carter có thể làm được điều đó.

Steve không trả lời, đôi mày anh nhíu chặt đầy vẻ quan tâm khi anh theo cậu đi lên cầu thang. Anh do dự khi Bucky tháo đôi ủng và cởi bỏ áo khoác và ngồi lên giường. Bucky cảm thấy nỗi khó chịu đầy ứ trong cổ họng. Cậu thấy mệt; cậu muốn ngủ, và cậu muốn con người này với cái giọng ra lệnh của anh ta và bộ quân phục thẳng thớm này biến đi cho khuất mắt. Cậu chỉ muốn Steve thôi.

Bucky nặn ra một nụ cười. “Gì thế, Stevie,” cậu nói, “Đừng nói tớ là thứ thú vị nhất cậu nên nhìn bây giờ chứ. Bởi cô nàng đấy chắc chắn có - “

“Bucky.”

“Gì?”

Steve nhìn cậu với khuôn mặt nghiêm trọng: cặp mắt sắc, khóe miệng anh kéo sang một bên. Mím chặt và bất lực. “Cậu có…” anh vật lộn với từ ngữ. “Cậu sẽ - ổn chứ? Đêm nay. Một mình.”

“Bác sĩ đã lo liệu ổn cả rồi.” Bucky trả lời. Thật sự là vậy, nhưng đó là sau khi cậu nhớ lại được cách hít thở khi họ tiến đến chỗ cậu với những thứ đồ bé tẹo bóng loáng của họ. Ngực cậu gồng lên khi nhớ lại nên cậu đè cảm giác ấy xuống. Bucky duỗi tay và cố cười toe toét, nhưng nó lại chua chát: cậu nếm được sự bối rối và cả sự tàn ác của chính mình, đắng nghét. “Vẫn nguyên một mảnh. Tất nhiên không được hoành tráng như cậu, nhưng vẫn không thể chê trách được gì mình. Tuần này đã mệt lắm rồi.”

Nỗi mỏi mệt kéo cậu chìm xuống. Cậu phẩy phẩy tay trước mặt Steve và cảm thấy một nỗi đau đớn không tên cứ lớn dần trong lồng ngực. Cậu muốn vùi mình trong đống chăn ẩm mốc này cho đến khi cậu tỉnh giấc và lại ở Brooklyn lần nữa, giống như trong The Wizard of Oz. Và có lẽ Brooklyn sẽ chìm trong đen trắng giống như Kansas, nhưng Bucky cũng đã phát ốm với màu sắc, phát ốm với những sắc đỏ rồi.

“Bucky,” Steve gọi tên cậu lần nữa

“Nghe này, tớ nghiêm túc với chuyện cậu đi với cô ấy. Từ tiếng động phòng bên phát ra, những nàng mặc đồ đỏ như vậy, tớ cá cô ấy dữ dội trên….”

“Có cái quái gì với cậu thế hả?” Steve hỏi cáu kỉnh. Bucky im bặt, và nỗi bẽ bàng bủa vây lấy cậu, giọng điệu gay gắt của Steve khiến cổ họng cậu thít chặt và mắt mờ đi. Tự chỉnh đốn lại mình đi, Bucky tự nhủ, nhưng cậu không thể.

“Có gì đâu, Rogers,” Bucky ậm ờ. Cậu cố nuốt khan. Nhưng nụ cười không sao chạm đến khóe môi cậu. “Bình thường như cân đường hộp sữa.”

Steve trông giằng xé giữa việc bỏ qua lời nói dối tệ hại của Bucky và việc ép cậu phải phun ra sự thật. Nhưng Bucky vẫn đang chìm trong cảm xúc của riêng cậu. Đột nhiên, cậu cảm thấy mọi thứ xung quanh thật hư ảo, và thậm chí cả chính cậu nữa, cũng như một giấc mơ không có thật.

“Bucky?” Steve đang nói. Đôi bàn tay ấm áp và to lớn của anh đặt trên cổ cậu, Bucky cảm thấy tầm nhìn mình chao đảo: cậu thấy mình không thở nổi nữa. “Buck!... Bucky, cố lên nào…”

Bucky nhắm mắt và cố điều hòa nhịp thở nhưng không thành. Cậu cảm thấy rõ ràng bàn tay Steve trong khi cậu đang run rẩy vì sợ. Đột nhiên cậu tin chắc rằng đây là kết thúc: đây là cách mà cậu sẽ chết. Cậu vòng tay ôm lấy bụng nơi mọi thứ đang lộn tung cả lên và tiêu cự mờ đi. Một bàn tay đặt lên người cậu. Bàn tay ấy đặt ngón trỏ của cậu lên một cổ tay và cậu cảm nhận được mạch đập chậm rãi và mạnh mẽ của nó dưới lớp da. Cậu cúi đầu xuống. Cố gắng khớp hơi thở của mình với nhịp đập ấy.

“Thế,” Steve nói, dù cho anh có vẻ sợ hãi, giống cậu.”Ổn cả rồi, thấy chưa? Cậu đang ở ngay đây.”

Nỗi lo lắng ập vào người Bucky, cậu sẽ làm gãy cổ tay Steve mất nếu cậu siết chặt hơn. Nhưng rồi cậu mở mắt và nhìn thấy cả cánh tay Steve đã lớn hơn và khỏe hơn, dù cho những đường tĩnh mạch dưới làn da tái trông xanh và mỏng manh hơn bao giờ hết. Steve, không xét đến việc giờ đây trông to lớn hơn một căn nhà, hoàn toàn ổn; họ đều ổn cả.

Bucky ngước nhìn anh. “Bệnh hen suyễn của cậu biến rồi hử?” Cậu hỏi sau một hồi.

“Ừ,” Steve đáp. Anh nở nụ cười với Bucky. Khi anh buông tay ra đầu gối họ va vào nhau. Bucky nhận ra, muộn màng, rằng Steve đang ngồi trên giường cạnh cậu. “Tớ còn có thể chạy nữa. Vác đồ. Và tớ tự lành khá nhanh.”

Anh cố không tỏ ra tự hào nhưng thất bại thảm hại. Bucky không còn cảm thấy tức giận nữa, nên cậu chỉ nhìn anh, theo cách mà cậu không thể khi họ ở trong quán rượu. Quai hàm có vẻ vuông góc cạnh hơn, cổ anh chắc chắn to hơn, nhưng vẫn là khuôn mặt của Steve. Cậu sẽ nhận ra khuôn mặt đó ở bất cứ đâu. Cậu gần như chắc chắn mình sẽ nhận ra nó ngay cả khi đã mù lòa. Và hóa ra những nét riêng biệt trên gương mặt anh lại vẫn được giữ nguyên: hàng lông mày sẫm màu, đôi mắt to xanh nhạt, đôi môi nhỏ xinh đẹp. Thậm chí cả cái mũi to xấu xí của anh.

Bucky chưa bao giờ cảm thấy nhẹ nhõm đến vậy trong đời. Đây là Steve. Là Steve, Steve nóng tính, với bộ mặt nghiêm trọng và đôi bàn tay xương xương khéo léo của anh. Steve, vẫn như mọi khi.

“Tiếc là không chữa luôn được nó,” Bucky đáp trả, và hất đầu về cái chóp mũi bất hạnh.

Steve trợn mắt và bật cười, đá đá chân cậu bằng chiếc giày của mình. Ơn Chúa vì cái mũi của Steve, Bucky nghĩ thầm. Cái sống mũi ngoằn nghèo và gãy ngay ở chính giữa. Nếu đống thuốc hóa học họ cho anh uống thực sự chữa luôn cái mũi ấy, Bucky nghĩ cậu sẽ hóa điên mất.

“Và đấy là lỗi của ai hả?”  Steve hỏi, bởi vì anh cần phải hỏi ngay lúc này. Nhưng anh vẫn nhìn Bucky, và nhìn, và rồi gương mặt anh thay đổi. Không khí xung quanh họ trầm xuống, và Steve nói nhẹ nhàng, "Buck”.

“Chỉ là hơi mất bình tĩnh thôi,” Bucky thừa nhận, bởi vì cậu cần phải làm thế trong lúc này. Giọng cậu khàn khàn, và cậu cảm thấy toàn thân đau buốt, trầy xước và lung lay, như cánh cửa chớp đập trên ô cửa sổ trong cơn giông bão. “Nó sẽ qua thôi, rồi cậu xem. Tất cả chỉ cần một giấc ngủ.”

“Tớ sẽ ở lại đây,” Steve đề nghị, một cách thật khoa trương. “Ngủ trên sàn. Phòng khi cậu, cậu biết đấy.”

Khó chịu một cách vô cớ, Bucky muốn anh trả lời cho tường tỏ. Phòng khi cậu cái gì? Phòng khi cậu quên mất cách để thở và bắt đầu run rẩy giữa đêm ư? Cậu không mạnh mẽ như Steve, không can đảm được như thế. Cậu không muốn ở một mình, nhưng cậu không muốn mình cần đến điều này. Cậu đã là một người lính rồi.

“Tớ sẽ ổn thôi,” Bucky đáp lời, dằn xuống dòng cảm xúc. Nụ cười phô ra dễ dàng hơn trước, và Bucky vẫy vẫy tay. “Thật đấy, Steve. Ra khỏi đây đi. Trời vẫn còn sớm mà.”

Cậu cố ý tránh nhắc tới Đặc vụ Carter, bởi vì nó sẽ chả giúp được gì trong tình huống này, hệt như lúc trước. Nhưng Steve vẫn không chắc chắn.

“Tớ sẽ ngủ luôn,” Bucky nhấn mạnh, cố gắng khiến mình trung thực nhất có thể. “Trên danh dự của người trinh sát đấy, Stevie. Tớ thề.”

Steve bật cười và gật đầu. “Ừ, được rồi,” anh nói. Anh với tay ra và siết đầu vai Bucky với một lực mạnh đáng ngạc nhiên. Bucky thậm chí không nhận ra là cậu đang gồng mình cho đến khi bàn tay Steve khiến nỗi căng thẳng bay biến đi.

Steve lắc nhẹ, hơi đẩy người cậu rồi buông ra, đứng thẳng người khỏi chiếc giường khốn khổ với tiếng kêu kọt kẹt. Anh vuốt thẳng bộ quân phục và những chiếc quân hàm trên đó lóe sáng, hệt như cây kim giữa đống cỏ khô, như vệt sáng mờ mờ trong đêm tối.

“Cậu không bao giờ làm việc đó lại lần nữa.” Bucky đột nhiên nói.

“Gì cơ?” Steve hỏi khi anh đã đi được nửa đường ra phía cửa. Giống nhưng tất cả cảm xúc khác mà Bucky đã trải qua trong tối nay, cậu cảm thấy nó trùm lên người mình, mãnh lệt, dữ dội và bất ngờ: cậu chưa bao giờ tức giận đến vậy trong đời. Sự cuồng nộ này khiến cậu sợ hãi.

“Tớ nói,” Bucky run run lặp lại, “Cậu không bao giờ làm lại việc đó một lần nào nữa. Cậu có nghe rõ không? Đừng theo chân tớ vào Địa ngục, Steve. Không bao giờ.”

“Cậu biết rằng yêu cầu ấy quá vô lý và không công bằng” Steve đáp trả. Anh cũng đang tức giận, cuối cùng thì anh cũng tức giận. Họ im lặng trong một giây, rồi anh nói thêm, nhẹ bâng, “Ngủ ngon, Buck. Hãy nghỉ ngơi đi, làm ơn.”

“Ừ”, Bucky đáp, muộn màng, với gian phòng trống không.

 

_______

 

Đại tá Phillips nhìn chằm chằm vào Steve với cái nhìn mang vẻ tức giận như ông ngầm bảo tôi biết thể nào chuyện này cũng sẽ xảy ra. “Rogers,” Ông mở lời, “Tôi sẽ phê chuẩn Binh nhì Dugan, và Trung sỹ Barnes là tay súng cừ nhất trong quân đội Mỹ. Nhưng vấn đề là ở đây.  Tôi không chắc cậu có để ý hay không, nhưng theo luật việc để hai trong số những người này chiến đấu bên cạnh cậu là bất hợp pháp, và hai người nữa thậm chí còn không ở trong quân đội Mỹ, bởi vì họ, ồ, là người ngoại quốc.”

“Thưa ngài, ngài đã cho tôi được toàn quyền lựa chọn. Đây là những người giỏi nhất mà tôi có cơ hội được chiến đấu cùng.”

Phllips liếc nhìn. "Họ là những người đầu tiên cậu có cơ hội được chiến đấu cùng.”

“Mỗi người họ có những kỹ năng đặc biệt khi ở trên chiến trường. Chúng tôi đã chứng tỏ mình hoạt động tốt nhất như một đội…”

“Và,” Đặc vụ Carter xen ngang, “SSR hoạt động trên bình diện quốc tế, đại tá Phillips ạ. Chúng ta làm việc với quân Đồng minh ở khắp nơi trên thế giới. Việc sát nhập hai người lính từ lực lượng quân đội Pháp và Anh cũng không hẳn là kì lạ đến vậy.”

“Có ai có lý do nào nữa cho việc phá luật bằng cách thêm binh nhì Jones và binh nhì Morita không hử?" Phillips gặng hỏi. “Có ai không?”

Steve nghiến quai hàm. “Với tất cả sự kính trọng, thưa ngài,” anh nói, ”Nếu ngài không phê chuẩn họ, tôi hoàn toàn cảm thấy thỏa mãn với việc trở lại bán vé trong rạp hát.”

Chà, Bucky nghĩ, đó là một lời dối trá trắng trợn và điêu toa nhưng ít ra Steve khá giỏi trong khoản lừa phỉnh người khác kiểu này. Cậu cảm nhận được Jones và Morita đang động đậy bên cạnh mình.

“Chúng tôi có thể thắng trận chiến này mà không có cậu, Rogers.” Phillips nói, nhưng trong đó hoàn toàn không có sự ác ý, chỉ đơn thuần là nỗi khó chịu. Bucky cảm thấy xúc động: lần đầu tiên trong đời cậu cảm thấy đồng cảm sâu sắc với người chỉ huy của mình đến vậy. Cậu muốn đãi ông ta một chầu. Cậu biết cái cảm giác ấy.

“Tôi không nghi ngờ gì điều đó,” Steve nói, “Nhưng các ngài sẽ thắng nhanh hơn nếu có chúng tôi.”

“Cái quỷ gì đây,” Phillips thở dài. Ông chỉ ngón tay vào Steve. “Nếu có gì không ổn xảy ra, Rogers, cậu sẽ đi xuống cùng với tôi, và chúng ta sẽ đều kết thúc với việc giải ngũ trong nhục nhã, mấy tên khốn đáng thương với nỗi ô nhục đáng xấu hổ. Tôi mong là cậu hiểu rõ điều đó. Đây là việc gần với một ân huệ cá nhân nhất mà tôi từng làm. Cậu đừng có mà mơ tưởng hỏi xin tôi điều gì nữa trong cái cuộc đời buồn tẻ của cậu. Tôi sẽ phải viện tới một mớ ràng buộc để việc này được thực hiện, và cậu nên cố đừng có mà khiên tôi thất vọng.”

“Vâng, thưa ngài,” Steve nói, giơ tay chào.

Và giờ họ ở đây, một đám khố rách áo ôm gọi là dân nhà nghề, cắm trại trong đêm và chờ bình minh tới để hành quân đến địa điểm tiếp theo ở vùng ngoại ô nước Pháp. Cả đơn vị đều mệt rã người vậy nên Bucky tình nguyện gác đêm. Không gian xung quanh họ yên tĩnh và quạnh hiu không một bóng người, ngọn lửa trại đang tàn dần.

 _Steve_ , cậu viết, và sau một phút cậu gạch nó đi. Cậu gạch cho đến khi cái tên biến mất khỏi tờ giấy và bị che phủ hoàn toàn bởi một màu đen. Không còn những xao nhãng của ngày khiến cậu rối trí, Bucky hoàn toàn cảm nhận được đôi bàn chân cậu đau nhức. Những vết cắt đã ngừng rách ra và thôi chảy máu qua đôi tất cậu đang đi, một sự mềm mại đáng ngạc nhiên không giống với bất kỳ vết sẹo nào mà Bucky từng có trước đó trên người, vùng da ở đó là một màu hồng nhạt và nhạy cảm, không phải là màu trắng bợt. Thậm chí cả cái chà xát từ đôi vớ len cũng khiến cậu cảm thấy đau.

Cậu nghĩ về nó, và cắn cắn quản bút.

Cậu thấy hơi tội lỗi khi không viết thư lại cho Steve. Nó chỉ là một mối phiền muộn vô cớ không đâu. Cậu thực chất cũng không thể viết lại cho anh nếu muốn: bức thư đến quá muộn. Nhưng Bucky biết rằng khi Steve không nhận được hồi âm vào tháng Tám anh đã sợ rằng mình đang viết thư cho một người đã chết, và sự thật là anh đã gần như làm vậy.

 _Stevie_ , Bucky cố lần nữa. Cậu lại xóa nó đi như lần trước. Cuốn nhật ký cậu đang viết lên trông đẹp một cách đặc biệt: cậu đã mua nó cho Steve, trong khoảng thời gian sau tập huấn và trước khi cậu lên đường ra trận. Cậu biết rằng mình nên tiêu luôn số tiền bởi vì có lẽ cậu cũng sẽ không trở lại. Nhưng Steve đã từ chối, và anh cứ đẩy nó trở lại tay Bucky, cuối cùng anh nói với cậu rằng cậu nên giữ nó, và dùng nó khi cậu đang đi xa.

Đấy là cách mà cả hai người gọi nó. “Đi xa”, chứ không phải “ở chiến trường”,

Hình như ba tờ đã bị xé ra. Bucky đã gửi cho Steve nhiều thư hơn thế, nhưng không phải từ cuốn sổ này. Nó tốn của cậu một đống tiền. Cậu không ngại khi Seve viết và vẽ lên nó, nhưng cậu không muốn mình dùng cuốn sổ như thế. Cảm giác giống như đang lãng phí đồ để cho cậu vẽ vời và viết nghuệch ngoạc lên vậy. Cậu không có hoa tay như Steve.

Có tiếng cành khô gãy phía sâu trong rừng. Bucky cứng người lại, và với tay về phía con dao cậu giấu trong giầy. Nhưng không có ai, có lẽ chỉ là mấy con thỏ chạy ngang qua. Sự tĩnh lặng đọng trong người cậu đã hết, và cậu nhận thức được, theo một cách mà cậu chưa từng có được trước đây, từng tế bào trên tay chân mình, và cả tiếng đập mạnh mẽ từ con tim cậu trong không gian vắng lặng đêm nay.

Cậu đặt bút xuống và quyết định ngừng lo lắng cho tất cả mọi thứ. Cậu thậm chí không cần thiết phải viết tên người nhận, cậu nhận ra. Cũng không phải Steve cần phải đọc những dòng thư này. Họ đang ở cùng một tiểu đội, đồng hành cùng nhau, giống như anh đã nói; đã không còn sự cần thiết thực sự để Bucky gửi thư nữa. Cậu nghĩ nếu mình có thể trút xuống những điều đang đọng trong tâm trí có lẽ may ra cậu sẽ có thể nghĩ đến những cái khác. Và thế là cậu cầm bút lên và viết hết những gì xuất hiện trong tâm tưởng.

 _Tớ sẽ làm bất cứ điều quái quỷ nào,_ Bucky viết, _để cậu được khỏe mạnh như thế này ba năm trước, mùa đông năm ấy khi cậu gần như đã ra đi trong tay tớ giữa đêm khuya từ tiếng nấc gần như hấp hối ấy. Tớ đã sợ chết khiếp cả một tháng sau đó lo lắng rằng cậu sẽ ngừng thở bất cứ lúc nào và hai tuần tiếp sau đó sợ rằng lần tiếp theo cậu ho cậu sẽ ho ra một búng máu, và cậu sẽ rời tớ mà đi như thế, giống như mẹ cậu trước đây, Chúa phù hộ linh hồn bà. Tớ nghĩ mình sẽ không thể chịu đựng được điều đó, phải chôn cất cậu. Thậm chí cả bây giờ tớ cũng thà nuốt cả khẩu súng của mình còn hơn tận mắt nhìn thấy cậu chết._

Hai tay của Bucky đã không còn run rẩy giống như mỗi khi cậu lo âu hay sợ hãi như trước nữa; cậu sẽ không phải tay bắn tỉa cừ nhất quân đội Mỹ nếu chúng cứ như thế. Những phản ứng ấy đã bị tống khỏi người cậu rồi. Nhưng cậu cảm thấy điều gì đó cháy bỏng và sự hoảng loạn chạy qua khắp cơ thể cậu cùng một lúc khi sự thật đối mặt với cậu từ trang giấy.

 _Tớ ghét bọn họ_ , Bucky viết tiếp. Cậu không thể dừng lại bây giờ. Cậu sẽ không bao giờ có thể nói ra thành tiếng những lời này. Sự thật ấy khiến cậu khiếp sợ và choáng váng. _Tớ căm ghét họ vì những gì họ đã làm với cậu. Cậu sẽ chẳng bao giờ hiểu được cảm giác ấy. Tớ không nghĩ vậy. Ý tớ là, tất nhiên, tớ vui vì giờ đây cậu đã khỏe mạnh và tớ không cần lo rằng một cơn gió to sẽ thổi bay cậu đi mất nữa. Tớ vui vì phổi cậu đã tốt hơn rất nhiều và nó không còn đau mỗi khi cậu đi bộ quá lâu nữa. Vẻ bề ngoài cuối cùng đã khớp với tâm hồn cậu, và giờ đây tất cả mọi người – cả thế giới này, tớ đoán – có thế nhìn rõ được thứ gì đã tạo nên con người cậu. Tớ không giận vì điều đó._

_Có lẽ đó là bản tính ích kỷ nhưng tớ không muốn cậu ở ngoài này. Khi tớ được chuyển ra đây tớ cứ nghĩ, ít nhất cậu ấy đang ở chỗ an toàn. Tớ còn nghĩ, khi tớ chết ngoài đó, có lẽ điều đó sẽ thuyết phục được cậu ấy thôi cố gắng để vào được quân đội. Và đó là suy nghĩ tốt đẹp duy nhất tớ có trong đầu mỗi khi tớ nghe thấy tiếng quân thù nổ súng, thuyết phục bản thân mình không lùi bước. Vậy nếu như là cậu tự nguyện, như cậu đã nói. Cậu đã luôn là người có chính kiến riêng. Đó là điều mà cậu luôn làm, trong mọi hoàn cảnh tồi tệ nào, là tự mình quyết định. Không thể phủ nhận điều đó ở cậu. Vả lại tớ cũng chẳng có ý định ngăn cản cậu. Nhưng rồi cậu sẽ nhìn thấy giết chóc, mấy ngày tới đây. Cậu sẽ nhìn thấy bản chất thực sự của thế giới này, và cái địa ngục giấu trong đó. Vậy nên, hãy trả lời tớ câu hỏi này, và hãy thành thật: đó chẳng phải chỉ là đổi một căn bệnh này lấy một căn bệnh khác hay sao?_

 

_______

 

“Anh ấy đang làm tan nát trái tim tôi,” Bucky thở dài, rồi hét lên, “Stevie! Cậu đang khiến tim tớ tan nát đấy.”

Steve giơ ngón giữa lên với cậu mà không quay đầu lại. Không phải là đường ngắm của anh không tốt -  đường ngắm của anh khá chuẩn. Anh chỉ không có nhiều kinh nghiệm với việc cầm súng thôi, và nó lộ ra.

Trời đang mưa, nhưng không phải mưa lạnh, hay mưa rào. Trời luôn mưa ở Ý, và khi trời không mưa thì luôn có sương mù. Dugan, Bucky và cả đội đang hội ý ở dưới tấm vải bạt, ngồi trên những chiếc thùng thưa xiêu vẹo và những cái ghế đẩu lung lay. Xung quanh chỗ họ khu cắm trại hối hả với những hạ sự quan cố lê bước qua đống đất cát nhớp nhúa và những tiếng người hò hét từ lều quân y. Tất cả đều yên tĩnh. Một ngày tĩnh lặng. Chờ đợi chỉ thị ban xuống. Với một đơn vị biệt kích thì có quá ít việc để làm. Bucky nghĩ mình có thể quen với nhịp điệu này. Nhịp điệu của cuộc sống.

Steve nhắm tới một lon súp cách đó vài thước ở trên hàng rào, và bắn trúng nó, lon súp rơi xuống vũng bùn phía dưới. Jones hò reo. Steve bắn lần nữa nhưng trượt.

“Đội trưởng đã bao giờ ở ngoài mặt trận chưa? Ý tôi là tiền tuyến ý?” Dugan hỏi.

“Chưa,” Bucky đáp, liếc nhìn Steve nạp lại đạn. “Chưa, chưa bao giờ.”

Cậu biết Dugan và Morita đang trao nhau cái nhìn ẩn ý. Có điều gì khác lạ với việc ở ngoài tiền tuyến. Nó thay đổi con người ta. Điều đó lý giải nhiều, Bucky nghĩ, về cách Steve hành xử. Cậu đứng dậy, châm một điếu thuốc lá và đi về phía anh.

“Đưa nó đây nào.” Bucky nói. Và Steve làm theo. Đó vốn là khẩu súng trường của cậu. “Tớ biết vấn đề của cậu ở đâu rồi. Nó nhả đạn sẽ khác khi nòng súng đang nóng. Trong chiến đấu thì cậu chả có thì giờ để mà chờ nó nguội đâu, nhất là khi cậu đang trong cận chiến. Bé cưng của tớ thường hay chếch về bên trái. Vì thế phải kéo nó về bên phải, cậu hiểu chứ? Cậu sẽ cảm nhận được nó. Nhẹ nhàng thôi.” Cậu giải thích. Bang – pop, và cái can ở xa nhất biến mất. Dugan và Falsworth vỗ tay như thể bọn họ đang ở trong cuộc đấu gôn, và Bucky quay người lại cúi chào một cách nghiêm trang.

Steve thu súng lại, nhưng anh đang nhìn cậu. “Cậu thực sự là tay súng cừ nhất hử?”

Bucky nhún vai, và rít một hơi thuốc. Không phải là cậu thấy xấu hổ hay khiêm tốn, chỉ là cậu không thích nghĩ về điều đó. Đôi khi cậu ước mình sẽ tỉnh giấc và quên đi cách cầm một khẩu súng là như thế nào. “Họ chọn tớ trong lúc huấn luyện cơ bản, cho tớ vào mấy khóa huấn luyện. Tớ không thể kể về nó với cậu. Không được phép.”

“Thế thì tại sao cậu lại ở tiền tuyến?” Làm thế nào mà cậu lại bị bắt, mới là câu hỏi thực sự. Tại sao cậu lại không được trọng dụng đúng cách? Steve vẫn chưa hiểu được cách quân đội thực sự hoạt động thế nào. Có thể anh sẽ không bao giờ hiểu được. Các đơn vị lính biệt kích hoạt động khác xa với bộ binh hay xe tăng, hoặc thậm chí xe móc. Nó nguy hiểm hơn, tất nhiên là thế, việc họ đang làm. Nhưng có điều gì đó về việc ở dưới hầm đào mà Steve sẽ không bao giờ hiểu được.

Ơn Chúa vì điều đó.

“Sở chỉ huy của 107th tiêu tùng,” Bucky đáp, “Không có đủ người, họ cần gửi ai đó vào. Chỉ còn tớ hoặc là ngài bộ trưởng.”

Steve bật cười. Nghe thật buồn cười, nhưng Bucky hoàn toàn không nói chuyện đùa – nó thực sự đã có thể là bộ trưởng. Steve bắn trúng lần tiếp theo.

“Tốt,” Bucky nói, nắm phần gáy Steve và lắc nhẹ, cảm thấy đầy tự hào. “Cừ lắm, Rogers.”

Steve cúi đầu. "Cũng tạm được, cũng tạm được.”

“Họ đã dạy cậu bắn súng lục chưa?”

“Không giỏi được bằng cậu, chắc vậy.”

Bucky nhìn anh một hồi. Cậu ngả người lại gần và nói nhỏ. Không ai cần nghe thấy cuộc nói chuyện này. “Cậu đã giết ai chưa?”

“Gì cơ?’

“Cậu đã từng giết người chưa?”

Steve nghĩ ngợi một lúc. “Tớ nghĩ là rồi. Không, chắc chắn là rồi. Có khoảng  -  ừ rồi.” Steve nói. Anh đang nhận ra nó. “Rồi. Tớ đã làm việc đó rồi. Bốn hoặc năm người. Có lẽ là nhiều hơn.”

“Điều đấy có làm phiền cậu không?”

“Không,” Steve quả quyết. “Không, tớ đã làm việc đó -  ờm. Ở chỗ tầng hầm. Tớ làm thế vì có lý do.”

“Đó là gì?”

“Cậu biết mà Buck.” Steve mím chặt môi thành một đường thẳng. Người anh gồng lên, căng cứng, như thể anh sẵn sàng tranh luận về nó lần nữa, và nói: “Tớ phải làm thế.”

Một cảm giác vừa tuyệt vời xen lẫn khiếp sợ tràn ngập Bucky. Chuyện này giống hệt như mọi thứ khác về Steve: nếu Steve muốn theo cùng với cậu xuống con đường này anh sẽ làm thế, và chẳng có gì Bucky có thể làm để ngăn nó lại. Vậy là giờ đây, họ sẽ giết chóc vì nhau, cũng như cách mà họ đã chiến đấu cho nhau, như cách mà họ sẽ chết vì nhau. Như vậy đấy. Cậu với tay chạm vào cổ anh lần nữa, và luồn ngón tay mình giữa phần tóc ngắn củn phía sau đầu anh, kéo anh lại gần hơn về phía mình, ấn môi mình lên trán anh rồi đẩy ra.

“Lôi khẩu súng lục của cậu ra đi,” Bucky nói. “Nhanh nào. Cậu thậm chí không thể bắn với cái thứ đấy nữa, vả lại cậu cũng cần tập thêm với nó đi.”

Làm việc với Steve trong cuộc chiến, hóa ra, không khác gì mấy với làm cùng Steve khi còn ở quê nhà. Nghĩa là hầu như mọi chiến thuật của họ bao gồm việc Bucky nói _không_ và Steve luôn miệng nói _có_ cho đến khi Bucky cuối cùng giơ tay đầu hàng và cũng nói _có_ , rồi ngay sau đó hối hận từng hành động cậu đã làm trong đời tính đến thời điểm đó. Bị chọc cho điên tiết có lẽ là cụm từ đúng hơn. Tệ hơn nữa là Steve quyết định việc nhảy xuống khỏi mấy tòa nhà đang phát nổ là trò vui. Điểm khác biệt duy nhất khác với việc ở cùng với Steve khi còn ở nhà là bây giờ thay vì phải đỡ một tên khùng nhỏ con thì Bucky phải đối mặt với một tên điên to con kinh khủng, và chính cái tên khùng điên này là người mà cả nước Mỹ đang bàn tán xôn xao cả lên.

Người ta muốn nhìn thấy ảnh, và họ muốn cả phim thời sự. Steve phân phát nụ cười cho tất cả mọi người những ngày này, nhưng đó là nụ cười giả tạo – khô cứng bên khóe miệng, và nhuốm màu đau buồn, như anh hiểu được việc mình đang làm, và anh tự chế nhạo nó, toàn bộ cái tình huống điên khùng này. Đôi khi ánh mắt họ chạm nhau, và đầu lông mày của Steve hơi nhướn lên – cậu có tin được cái thứ vớ vẩn này không? – và nó khiến Bucky phá vỡ hình tượng của mình và bật cười.

“Trung sỹ, làm ơn, nếu anh có thể cứ chỉ  -  chỉ cần đứng như thế thôi,” một trong những đạo diễn nói với cậu. “Các anh là lực lượng đặc biệt đúng không? Chúng ta đã có đủ hình của mấy anh lính cười cợt rồi. Cứ đứng đó, giơ súng kên. Cứ  -  tỏ vẻ trầm ngâm là được.”

Việc đấy cũng chẳng khó lắm. Và Bucky cũng hiểu: cậu có nụ cười của kẻ sát nhân những ngày này, nhưng đó không phải là nụ cười mà phụ nữ và trẻ em cần thấy ở quê nhà.

 

_______

 

 _Bọn chúng đã hủy hoại tớ mất rồi_ , Bucky viết vào ngay đêm đó, lén lút – ngay trước khi đèn tắt, sau khi cậu tắm rửa. _Nhưng tớ chỉ không muốn cậu biết là nó tệ đến mức nào._

 

_______

 

_Bác sỹ da liễu thù ghét anh ta! Không hẳn, nhưng thực sự là: tại sao Steve Rogers vẫn trông như mới ngoài ba mươi?_

_Trong những ghi chú còn sót lại của Tiến sĩ Abraham Erksine mới được hé lộ gần đây, các nhà khoa học ở UC Berkeley nói rằng việc lão hóa chậm đáng kinh ngạc của Rogers thực chất là hệ quả của chức năng chữa lành ngay tức thì của anh. Nói một cách ngắn gọn? Huyết thanh “Super Soldier”, các nhà khoa học cho rằng, đối xử với tế bào đang lão hóa hệt như với tế bào bị tổn thương: nó chữa lành chúng. Và kết quả là các mô của Rogers cứ tiếp tục tái sinh._

_“Tiếp theo chúng tôi mong muốn tìm ra lý do làm thế nào mà Đại tá Rogers sống sót qua được vụ đâm máy bay năm 1945,” Bác sỹ Abha Malik, người cố vấn của nghiên cứu cho biết thêm, “Đáng tiếc là ngài ấy là một người khó tìm trong những ngày này.”_

_Đọc thêm về việc phát triển dự án ở đây._

_(Johnson, James. “Phát hiện mới về Super-Soldier.”_ _Yahoo!News. New York, New York, 2007. Mạng.)_

 

_______

 

Steve gãy xương như thể anh vẫn làm đổ táo khi còn làm việc ở tiệm tạp phẩm của ông Eli. Anh nhờ Bucky khớp lại xương vai hai lần trong tháng đầu tiên và dành một tuần bẻ và cố định lại xương ngón tay sau mỗi nhiệm vụ bởi vì anh dường như không thể ngừng việc chộp sai cách cái khiên của mình. Thật tởm. Steve lại thích nó.

“Tớ không có thích”, Steve nói với cậu.

“Thôi chém gió đi,” Bucky nói, và nhắc nhở, ”Ngậm miệng vào,” nhưng Steve vẫn đang nhe răng cười, làm bộ nhăn nhó từ chối cắn răng vào, vì thế Bucky cứ nắn lại xương bánh chè cho anh mà không thèm thông báo. Steve đổ mồ hôi và cố ghìm xuống tiếng rên đau đớn, và Bucky gần như muốn đập vỡ đầu gối anh lại lần nữa vì cậu quá tức.

“Dừng cái trò này lại," Bucky bảo với anh. “Hoặc ít nhất đừng có _khoái_ nó quá mức như thế.”

“Đệch.” Steve phá lên cười, rên rỉ: thích thú.

 

_______

 

_15\. Nổi trống lên, dành cho bí ẩn cuối cùng của lịch sử: Bức thư ngắn nhất (và khó chịu nhất) của James Barnes._

_“Cậu chọc tớ điên mẹ nó lên mất. Chúa ơi là chúa. Cậu gặp rắc rối to rồi đấy, đồ đần thiếu suy nghĩ chết tiệt.”_

_Chỉ có bạn thân mới dám nói chuyện với bạn như vậy. Không ai hiểu tại sao Trung sỹ Barnes lại giận dữ đến thế, nhưng có vẻ như thậm chí cả Captain America cũng có thể là kẻ khiến người khác khó chịu. Ai mà biết được cơ chứ?_

_(Warren, Cate. “Tốp 15 bí ẩn lịch sử.” Buzzfeed. New York, New York, 2012, Mạng.)_

 

_______

 

hipsterodysseus:

> Đời rồi, nhưng mà: không ai trong lịch sử nhân loại có thể ghét captain america nhiều như james barnes, và tui nghĩ nó thật đẹp xiết bao.

sansastarks: 

> Ít ra thì anh ấy cũng đánh giá đúng về bộ trang phục.

 

#cmncơ #lịch sử #QUÁ TỆ #QUÁ TUYỆT #mấy chuyện đồng tính

 

_______

 

_Thề có Chúa đây hoàn toàn là sự thật: tôi ghét cay đắng cái thằng cha đó. Với cái hàm răng trắng bóng và bộ đồng phục bóng bẩy – thằng cha đần độn nào cho phép cậu ta được ăn mặc như thế? – đi nghênh ngang xung quanh trong cái bộ áo quần bó sát và ra vẻ như cậu ta biết cảm giác khi nằm trong vũng bùn sáu ngày liền là thế nào, cảm giác khi kẻ thù đến quá gần và cách duy nhất là kẹp chặt hai tay mình quanh cổ chúng và siết chặt cơ cho đến khi sự sống lìa khỏi chúng._

_Tớ đã làm điều đó. Cậu đã nhìn thấy nó rồi._

_Có một thằng bé, chỉ ngay sau khi tớ vừa mới chuyển ra, không đến ba tháng, cậu ta xuất hiện trở lại với một đống truyện tranh. Tớ đã cười thẳng vào cái bản mặt chết tiệt của cậu ta. Tớ chẳng tự hào gì về chuyện đó, nhưng tớ vẫn làm. Tớ đang mệt mỏi và đau nhức và không thể khiến cái mùi ấy ra khỏi mũi mình, cái mùi như mùi phụ tùng xe trong ngày nắng nóng ở xưởng sửa chữa. Cứ như là tớ đang tắm hơi trong ấy vậy. Giờ vẫn thế. Những vệt máu chẳng chịu trôi đi, cho dù họ có nói gì với cậu đi chăng nữa. Thậm chí cả nước lạnh cũng không gột sạch đi được. Dù sao thì, tớ đang đứng đó trong cái đôi ủng đang thủng lỗ chỗ của tớ và tớ bốc mùi như bùn lạnh và phân hay bất cứ cái khỉ mẹ gì tớ đã dẫm phải, và thằng nhóc xanh xao ấy ngồi xuống bên cạnh đống lửa, cặp mắt của nó quá to so với khuôn mặt nó, giống như cậu ngày xưa ấy, bộ quân phục của cậu ta vẫn sạch tinh, và cậu ta rút ra cuốn truyện tranh. Tớ suýt nữa thì phát điên ngay lúc ấy. Tớ không biết liệu rằng mình sẽ bật khóc hay kêu la hay thụi cho cậu ta một quả nữa, nhưng có cảm giác như một cơn giận khủng khiếp ào ạt xô qua, chạy rần rật qua tai tớ và tớ chả thể nghĩ nổi cái gì khác ngoài nỗi tức giận ấy. Ngay lúc đó, tất cả những gì có trong đầu tớ là hình ảnh thằng nhóc ấy nằm trơ trọi trên mặt đất, cặp mắt vô hồn và đỏ ngàu nhìn chăm chăm vào tớ. Tớ không muốn ý nghĩ ấy ở trong đầu mình. Tớ ghét nghĩ về điều ấy, nhưng tớ không tài nào xua cái hình ảnh đó đi được. Đến cuối cùng tớ cũng nén lại được; cậu hẳn phải tự hào về tớ lắm. Tất cả những gì tớ nói chỉ có, thằng cha đó chả bận tâm đến cậu đâu, nhóc ạ. Nó chưa bao giờ chiến đấu trong một cuộc chiến nào và nó sẽ không bao giờ có gan làm thế._

_Chúa ơi, đời còn có thể trớ trêu đến mức nào nữa?_

_Nhưng cuối cùng thì sau đó tớ cảm thấy tội lỗi và đi xin lỗi, và sau đó nữa thằng nhóc ấy bị nổ tung mất một cánh tay vì một quả lựu đạn của một thằng Đức chó chết và được luân chuyển về nhà. Nên gì cũng được. Mấy câu chuyện chiến tranh không phải lúc nào cũng có lắm bài học hay đạo đức lắm, nhưng tớ vẫn cứ kể nó._

_Tớ không còn ghét cậu ta nữa, hay ít nhất là không còn như trước đây nữa. Làm sao tớ có thể chứ? Điều đó là không thể. Có miếng phù hiệu của cậu ta khâu trên tay trái của tớ và mọi thứ. Và tớ sẽ đeo nó, cho đến ngày tớ chết. Tớ nói cậu biết, đáng nhẽ tớ nên thưởng thức đống truyện đó khi có cơ hội. Lúc ấy tớ đần quá. Màu sắc trong đó thật tươi sáng và rực rỡ, đẹp hơn nhiều so với màu xanh và xám chúng ta có ở đây. Nhưng khi cậu ta được chuyển đi khỏi chiến trường cậu ta mang theo đống truyện trong đống đồ của mình và chúng được chuyển về nhà cùng với cậu ta. Vậy nên tất cả những màu sắc ấy đã theo cùng với cậu ta trở về nhà rồi. Thế cũng tốt. Tớ đoán đó mới là nơi mà những thứ sặc sỡ và vui vẻ thuộc về._

 

_______

 

“Biết điều gì là tệ nhất khi ở ngoài này chứ?”

Steve thở dài. “Cậu đáng nhẽ phải đang ngủ rồi chứ, Buck.”

Bucky xoay người trong cái hố cá nhân mà họ đã đào. Không có bất kỳ ánh sáng nào ngoại trừ ánh trăng và sao, và nó gần như khiến cậu cảm thấy tuyệt vời trong một giây, nằm trên mặt đất, gần như là họ đang đi cắm trại ngoài trời giống như họ luôn đùa như trước. Nhưng chúng ta sẽ cắm trại ở đâu đây hả Buck? Steve sẽ hỏi cậu như thế, và Bucky sẽ lại đáp như thường lệ: Công viên Trung tâm, đương nhiên rồi! Ngay dưới một tán cây, Steve, còn ở đâu nữa chứ?

Nghĩ lại thì nó chả có gì buồn cười bây giờ cả, thậm chí ngày trước cũng không, trừ việc đó là cách kì quặc mà Steve và Bucky có thể khiến đối phương bật cười, bời vì khiếu hài hước của Steve quá khô khan, và Bucky yêu nó, vô cùng tận. Họ sẽ không bao giờ để ai khác hiểu được trò đùa đó, đương nhiên: hàng trăm người thực sự đã cắm trại ở công viên trung tâm, và các nơi khác trong thành phố nữa, khi Hoover vẫn còn là tổng thống – và cả bây giờ nữa. Đói nghèo đã tạo ra khiếu hài hước kiểu mới. Chắc chắn là vậy.

Bucky đấm nhẹ vào đùi Steve để anh chú ý. “Không muốn ngủ,” cậu nói. Sự thực là cậu không cần ngủ. Cảm giác buồn nôn quen thuộc lại cuộn lên trong cậu, nhưng cậu cố tập trung vào gương mặt đầy đất cát của Steve dưới ánh trăng và lờ đi cái cảm giác ốm yếu ấy. “Vậy, đoán đi.”

“Đoán cái gì?” Steve hỏi. Anh đang cố tình giả vờ khó chịu lúc này đôi lông mày nhíu lại theo đúng kiểu ấy.

“Phần tệ nhất khi ở ngoài này.”

“Aw, Buck, đừng nói là thức ăn nhá; nó ngon đẳng cấp luôn đấy.” Steve không bao giờ nói kiểu này trước mặt những người còn lại; nó khiến Bucky bật cười.

“Nah. Đoán lại đi.”

Steve chính thức bỏ bê công việc gác đêm của anh, ngả lưng lên bức tường đất của họ. Hai vai anh quá lớn để hai người họ ngồi cạnh nhau, nhưng anh nghiêng người nên họ vẫn vừa, đối điện gần với Bucky hơn. “Tớ không biết. Mấy cái gối mềm mại hả?”

Bucky cố nén tiếng cười xuống, cân nhắc việc đang là giữa đêm và họ đang ở ngay trong vùng lãnh thổ của quân địch. Nhưng cũng chả được mấy. Cậu biết cuộc nói chuyện này không buồn cười đến thế, và cậu biết mấy chuyện cười này thật thiếu muối nhưng đó không phải lỗi của cậu nếu cậu cười: cậu vẫn luôn thích nhìn Steve cư xử như chính anh lần nữa.

“Không,” Bucky nói. “Quá tam ba bận đấy nhá.”

Steve phát ra một tiếng thở dài đầy vẻ sầu não. “Phải nhìn thấy cái bản mặt xấu xí của cậu hằng ngày…”

Bucky thụi cho anh một đấm vào vai.

“….mới hôm kia khi tớ tưởng có con gì chết nhưng hóa ra đấy chỉ là mùi phát ra từ người cậu – Chúa ơi!”

Họ cố vật lộn trong vô ích, đá nhau và khiến bụi tung mù mịt. Steve xin tha sau một giây, cười không ra hơi và im lặng, cố ý giữ tiếng nhỏ. Bucky xô anh, cảm thấy nụ cười sắp nở rộ trên gương mặt, và Steve xô lại. “Vậy thì nó là gì?” Steve hỏi, và ánh cười vẫn lấp lánh trong đôi mắt xanh của anh.

“Hửm?” Bucky hỏi ngớ ngẩn. Cái hố cá nhân của họ thậm chí còn bé hơn chiếc giường đơn mà họ có hồi ở nhà, và chân họ ép sát vào nhau. Bucky đang rối trí. Bucky luôn bị rối trí.

“Điều tệ nhất ấy,” Steve nhắc cậu. Bucky rơi vào im lặng. Steve huých cậu bằng vai. “Là cái lạnh, đúng chứ. Biết cậu cảm thấy thế nào với cái lạnh mà.”

“Nah,” Bucky sửa lời, giọng nhẹ hơn. “Hãy lắng nghe một lúc đi.”

Steve làm theo cậu. Sau một lúc anh nhíu mày khó hiểu. Anh mở miệng nhưng Bucky tiếp lời trước khi anh kịp hỏi. “Sự yên tĩnh.” Bucky nói, nhìn vào mắt Steve, đen và xanh thẫm trong màn đêm lặng lẽ. “Yên tĩnh quá. Tiếng thành phố đâu rồi? Lũ trẻ đập chai trên đường. Tiếng còi xe kêu cho đến tận lúc sáu giờ sáng. Tiếng còi báo động của cảnh sát. Mấy con mèo bẩn thỉu kêu gào bên ngoài đường. Cậu có nhớ không? Thật khó để ngủ khi mà không có chúng.”

“Có mà khó ngủ _với_ đống tiếng ồn ấy thì có,” Steve nói. Sau một lúc anh thầm thì, “Tớ hiểu. Tớ hiểu ý cậu mà.”

“Biết mà,” Bucky thừa nhận. Khuôn mặt Steve chìm vào hồi tưởng và nỗi u sầu, hàng lông mày đổ bóng dài trên má khi anh nhìn xuống. Bucky không thích ánh nhìn ấy, nên cậu thúc Steve lần nữa. “Cậu biết vào mùa hè khi…”

“Cậu _ghét_ nó kinh khủng,” Steve nói, tự bật cười. “Chả bao giờ chịu ngừng cái trò than vãn chết tiệt…”

Bucky tặc lưỡi, trầm lặng. Khi cậu vẫn còn bé, trước khi gia đình Barnes trở nên túng thiếu như phần lớn nước Mỹ, mẹ cậu sẽ đưa cậu và Becca đến căn nhà thơ ấu của bà ở Connecticut trong một tháng mỗi khi hè về. Ở đó có không khí trong lành, nhiều thật nhiều cỏ xanh, cây cổ thụ, và hoa nở khắp nơi. Bucky ghét chỗ đó. Bucky coi thường nó. Cậu nghĩ Hartford chính là địa ngục trần gian, và vào lúc mười tuổi cậu không tài nào hiểu được tại sao lại có người thích nó hơn là cuộc sống ở thành thị. Mỗi năm khi cậu trở về cậu sẽ trèo qua thang cứu hỏa của nhà Rogers và đánh thức Steve dậy, phàn nàn về việc nơi đó tệ đến thế nào. Steve đã luôn bày tỏ sự đồng cảm sâu sắc với cậu. “Tớ tin chắc là như cậu nói, Buck,” anh sẽ thở dài, cái kiểu thở dài anh có lúc chín tuổi, và vuốt mái tóc của Bucky khỏi mặt cậu. “Chúng mình sẽ không bao giờ đến đó, tớ hứa đấy.”

Và rồi lúc mười bốn, khi bác sĩ muốn Steve chuyển đến một nơi nào đó có không khí sạch hơn, nhưng không ai có đủ khả năng làm việc đó. Steve đã sợ hãi và tức giận, anh chưa muốn rời khỏi khu phố. “Tớ sẽ cho cậu ở nhờ tại Hartford,” Bucky đã nói, hào phóng, và thành thật, và Steve, như dự đoán, thụi vào bụng cậu.

Họ không ở đó, tất nhiên – Connecticut tốt hơn nhiều so với nơi họ đang ở lúc này. Nhưng Bucky vẫn sẽ không đánh đổi nó, đến phút cuối cùng. Vì rằng chẳng có Steve nào ở Connecticut cả.

Cậu nhìn Steve, người đang mỉm cười lặng lẽ ngay cả khóe mắt anh cũng cười. Anh hạnh phúc hơn nhiều trong những ngày này. Bucky không hiểu vì cớ gì họ không bao giờ có thể đuổi kịp nhau. Steve ốm, Bucky khỏe mạnh. Steve khỏe mạnh, và Bucky đang rạn nứt thành từng mảnh. Đó là một trò bập bênh không hồi kết, tệ hại và không công bằng.

Bucky thúc cùi chỏ vào người anh. Cậu muốn mình thôi nghĩ về nó. “Gì, cậu mong chờ bọn Đức sẽ tấn công khi chúng ta lơ là à? Tiếp tục canh gác đi, đồ lười chảy thây. Để tớ chợp mắt một tí.”

Steve nở nụ cười lạ lùng theo kiểu Steve với cậu, nụ cười ý chỉ anh biết tỏng ý đồ của Bucky. Anh vẫn đứng thẳng lại để canh gác. Không ai trong số họ thực sự ngủ tối đấy, nhưng như thường lệ họ đều giỏi trong việc giả vờ.

 

_______

 

_Tớ đã nhìn thấy rồi – cậu biết chứ? Tớ đã nhìn thấy. Cậu luôn là người đa cảm theo những cách ngu ngốc, chẳng bao giờ dám nói ra thành lời, luôn phải tìm cách khác để thể hiện nó. Tớ hiểu mà, cậu biết đấy. Tớ hiểu. Mẹ nó, tớ gần như làm y hệt với những lá thư cậu gửi cho tớ trước khi tớ làm mất chúng, giữ chúng trong túi áo mọi lúc tớ ra ngoài chiến trường. Điều này không đáng cười hay sao?_

_Có thể cậu coi nó như là bùa may mắn. Hoặc có thể cậu chỉ muốn ngắm khuôn mặt xinh đẹp của cô ấy – tớ không thể trách cậu được. Tớ cũng muốn có cô ấy cho riêng mình nếu nó không rõ như ban ngày cách cậu chao đảo vì cô ấy. Còn nhớ mẹ cậu từng nói gì không? “Từ đầu tới chân.” Chà đó chẳng phải miêu tả cậu sao. Nếu cuộc chiến này không nổ ra hai người đã có thể sống ở vùng ngoại ô ở trong một ngôi nhà bậc thang xây bằng sa thạch nâu với hai chú chó và một đứa trẻ rồi. Chắc chắn là như vậy, khi cả hai người sống sót qua cuộc chiến này, đó sẽ là cái kết cho hai người. Đừng lo lắng về điều đó. Cô ấy sẽ đồng ý thôi. Cô ấy sẽ đồng ý cả khi cậu hỏi bây giờ. Cô ấy thậm chí sẽ đeo cái nhẫn lấy từ hộp Cracker Jack nếu đó là tất cả những gì cậu có, tin tớ đi. Cô ấy mãi thuộc về cậu._

_Ít nhất đó sẽ là những lời tớ nói với cậu vào đêm trước khi cậu cầu hôn, lo lắng, bồn chồn và muốn thực hành với tớ. Nhưng có lẽ, tớ sẽ không sống đến lúc ấy để chứng kiến cảnh đó. Đôi khi tớ cầu Chúa là tớ không. Khi đến lúc ấy tớ không biết liệu tớ có thể làm việc đó không nữa. Tớ không biết mình có đủ khả năng hay không; tớ không biết liệu rằng mình có thể đứng đấy nhìn cậu cầu hôn ai đó hay không. Tớ không giỏi nhìn cậu cất bước rời xa tớ._

_Cậu biết không, sau vụ cái bàn, khi họ hỏi tớ chuyện gì đã xảy ra, họ cho tớ một đường lui. Họ nói họ sẽ cho tớ giải ngũ và tớ có thể về nhà – tớ nói thật đấy. Vì chấn thương tâm lý, họ bảo vậy. Cậu có hiểu không? Tớ nghĩ về điều đó từng ngày trong cuộc đời tớ. Tớ đã có thể về nhà. Tớ đã có thể đang ở nhà ngay lúc này đây. Tớ đã có thể ngồi trong cái ổ chuột của chúng ta cố gắng khiến cái lò sưởi hoạt động. Tớ đã có thể làm ở chợ cá, hoặc thậm chí hẹn hò với một cô gái nào đó. Nhưng Chúa cứu rỗi tớ, con mẹ nó, tớ không thể làm được. Giấc mơ duy nhất của tớ đã có thể trở thành hiện thực nhưng tớ không muốn nó bởi vì tớ không muốn nhìn thấy cậu ra đi. Chưa phải lúc. Tớ ích kỷ và tớ muốn ở lại, bấu víu vào cho đến khi tớ không còn sức nữa._

_Thề có Chúa trên cao tớ sẽ không bao giờ có thể yêu lại lần nữa. Cô ấy chính là điểm cực Bắc của cậu. Tớ hiểu điều ấy nghĩa là gì, bởi vì cậu chính là cực Bắc của tớ._

 

 

 

 

 

_1944_

_Dù cho nhiều khía cạnh của chiến dịch này vẫn nằm trong vòng tuyệt mật và một lượng lớn các chi tiết vẫn đang được tranh cãi, sự thật là Đội biệt kích Howling đã tiến hành một chiến dịch vào năm 1944 và phá hủy thành công một trong nhưng căn cứ lớn nhất của HYDRA tại Luxembourg, kết quả là một trong những thước phim tài liệu huyền thoại nhất trong Thế Chiến thứ Hai được ra đời. Bởi vì không có một báo cáo dứt khoát nào về việc xảy ra trong suốt chiến dịch, tiểu sử này chỉ có thể truyền đạt lại những gì đã được biết một cách chắc chắn._

_Sự thực là vào tháng Chín năm 1944, Biệt đội Howling đã thành công thâm nhập vào căn cứ Luxembourg. Nhiệm vụ của họ gồm thu thập thông tin tình báo, dù cho cuốn truyện tranh ra sau đó (xem “Captain America, Số 12”, trang 260) quả quyết rằng mục đích  của chiến dịch là giải cứu tù nhân chiến tranh Mỹ. Dù mục đích của chiến dịch là gì, có thể gần như chắc chắn rằng vào thời điểm nhạy cảm đó, nhiều căn cứ của HYDRA đã được đặt chế độ tự hủy nếu chúng bị đánh chiếm. Cho đến khi toàn đội phát hiện ra vụ nổ sắp xảy đến thì Barnes đã hỏi Rogers họ sẽ thoát ra bằng cách nào._

_Và Rogers đã đáp lại bằng câu nói nổi tiếng, “Nhờ ơn Chúa, chúng ta sẽ có đủ thời gian.”_

_(Cochran, Stacey, và Randall Cross. Một chàng trai từ Brooklyn: Tiểu sử của Captain America. New York: Simon & Schuster, 1950. In.)_

 

_______

 

Kẻ địch vẫn tiếp tục ùa vào, hai, năm, mười một, tiếng giày của chúng nện thình thịch xuống nền, loẹt xoẹt, rin rít. Tất cả những gì Bucky có thể nghĩ là cố gắng kìm chân chúng lại lâu nhất có thể để chúng không tiếp cận được với những người còn lại, những người mà Bucky cầu Chúa là đã hoàn thành xong nhiệm vụ. Sau hai phút đinh tai nhức óc và dài như cả thế kỷ Bucky cuối cùng cũng hết đạn. Cậu nấp đằng sau chiếc bàn họp trong phòng hội nghị và lôi khẩu súng lục của mình ra. Cậu vươn người lên lần nữa nã đạn vào phía cuộc ẩu đả trước khi một tên lính chộp lấy cậu từ phía sau khi cậu đang nạp đạn. Bucky xoay người đá xoáy, nhắm vào khẩu súng của hắn. Tên lính có thể có lợi thế nhờ bộ áo giáp nhưng Bucky khỏe hơn và nhanh hơn hắn, và cả hai cùng ngã xuống nền nhà vì lực ép từ người cậu. Họ vật lộn nhưng tên lính không có cơ hội nào. Với một sự im lặng lạ kỳ trong đầu Bucky cuối cùng cũng nắm được khẩu súng, ghim tên lính xuống bằng đầu gối và bắn ba phát vào đầu hắn qua chiếc mặt nạ đen. Cậu buông khẩu súng của HYDRA xuống – nó đã hết đạn – và nạp lại súng của mình, vẫn giữ mình thấp. Đôi kính bảo hộ của chiếc mặt nạ đang nhìn lại cậu khi cậu cậu nhặt nó lên trước khi kẻ địch có thể bước qua cửa.

Cậu nổ bốn phát súng, bốn tên nữa ngã xuống, khi có tiếng súng nổ ở phía bên kia.. Bọn lính ngã xuống như ruồi chết và Dernier xuất hiện ở phía góc phòng, theo sau là Steve và Falsworth.

Số lính còn lại của HYDRA trong phòng được giải quyết nhanh chóng, và khi Morita bắn vỡ sọ tên lính cuối cùng cậu ta nhổ nước bọt lên cái xác. Steve bước chậm rãi về phía Bucky. Có một vết cắt trên mũ trùm đầu của anh nơi máu chảy ra phía trên gò má. Bucky không thích cái nhìn trên gương mặt anh.

“Gì?”

“Nó được lập trình để tự nổ,” Steve nói qua tiếng thở hổn hển, đủ to để những người khác, đang chăm sóc vết thương và kiểm tra đạn, nghe thấy. “Chúng ta cần phải ra khỏi đây.”

Bucky nhớ tới hành lang rối rắm như mê lộ đã dẫn cậu vào căn phòng này và ngừng lại. “Cậu nghĩ chúng ta có đủ thời gian chứ?” cậu hỏi.

Steve hít vào một hơi. “Tớ mong con mẹ nó là thế.”

Tất nhiên Bucky đã không tính đến lượt mình, và cậu để mình hoảng loạn trong vòng nửa giây trước khi cậu nhận ra là Steve đã làm việc đó thay cậu. Vậy nên cậu tụt lại phía sau, đi bên trái Steve, và giữ chặt khẩu súng lục của mình, sẵn sàng nhả đạn. Những bước chân của họ nện xuống như sấm rền, vang vọng khắp không gian nhỏ bé khi họ chạy qua, rẽ phải, trái, rồi lại phải. Bucky tự hỏi họ còn lại bao nhiêu thời gian và cố chạy hanh hơn nữa. Cậu cầu chúa rằng mấy cánh cửa không tự động mở ra và đằng sau đó là một đống quái vật của Frankenstein. Đó cũng không hẳn là lần đầu xảy ra chuyện như thế.

Họ vòng qua một góc nữa, và tạ ơn Chúa vì Steve Rogers, vì ngay đó là lối ra, mở toang trước mặt họ. Họ đi qua cửa và bắt đầu tăng tốc chạy ra xa khỏi căn hầm. Steve chạy nhanh nhất có thể, và Bucky bằng cách nào đó vẫn có thể theo kịp tốc độ của anh. Những người còn lại cũng không quá xa phía sau, những rặng cây mỗi một gần hơn cho đến khi họ băng qua vùng đất trống và tiến vào rừng. Căn hầm phát nổ từ phía trong. Một khoảnh khắc yên tĩnh tuyệt đối, và rồi có tiếng đinh tai, những tiếng răng rắc. Một tiếng vang rền như sấm dậy và gạch ngói bay khắp nơi. Giống như chiếc ô thủng lỗ chỗ vết đạn Steve giơ chiếc khiên của anh lên theo bản năng che chắn đầu họ. Bucky nhìn thấy những người khác nấp sau mảnh sắt, gỗ rơi xuống từ trên trời. Nhưng sau một hồi, như vạn vật vẫn thế, nó dừng lại: Steve hạ thấp chiếc khiên và kéo Bucky đứng dậy. Số còn lại của tiểu đội, trầy xước đầy mình nhưng vẫn nguyên một mảnh, bắt đầu tiến về phía hai người họ.

Steve quay sang Bucky với nét mặt bối rối, “Buck” anh nói, “Nghe này, tớ tìm thấy - “

Chuyện xảy ra quá nhanh. Có một vệt sáng màu bạc lóe lên, và Bucky nhìn thấy máu, cậu nghe thấy Dernier hô hào gì đó, và trước khi cậu biết mình đang làm gì cậu đã rút súng ra. Một ánh phản chiếu mờ mịt trong ánh sáng tối tăm của khu rừng rơi vào trong mắt cậu – kính bảo hộ  -  và Bucky quay người, nã súng. Tên lính, chỉ có một mình, xô ngã cậu. Bucky nã súng vào ngay ngực y, nhưng có vẻ như y đang mặc đồ chống đạn và không chịu gục. Bucky tiếp tục bóp cò. Nó kêu lách cách hai lần trước khi cậu nhận ra cậu hết đạn, và đến lúc ấy thì tên lính đã đè ngửa cậu ra, và họ va xuống nền đất mạnh đến nỗi dường như không khí trong phổi Bucky đều thoát hết ra ngoài. Họ lăn lộn trên đống bùn đất và cuối cùng Bucky cũng trèo được lên người y, ghim chân xuống. Tên lính bắt đầu vung nắm đấm loạn xạ, một vài quả trúng vào người cậu. Bucky có thể nghe thấy tiếng y lẩm bẩm phía sau mặt nạ. Y đập rồi vặn và nắm được đầu Bucky. Hai ngón tay đeo găng ép chặt vào gò má Bucky và cậu nhận ra mắt mình sắp bị y móc ra. Cậu phang vào đầu tên lính bằng khẩu súng lục rỗng. Đủ đau qua vỏ mũ cứng, hoặc đủ bất ngờ, khiến cho sức ép của y trên đầu Bucky nới lỏng. Trong phân nửa giây cơ hội ấy Bucky giật chiếc mặt nạ xuống khỏi mặt y. Cậu xoay chiều khẩu súng để nắm phần nòng. Người đàn ông phía dưới cậu có khuôn mặt tầm thường và hoàn toàn chẳng có gì nổi bật. Mắt y mở to trước khi Bucky nện báng súng vào mặt y. Bucky nện y lần nữa rồi lần nữa. Có tiếng kêu răng rắc rồi máu túa ra, lộ cả một mảng trắng phau; một bên xương gò má y đã gãy. Y phát ra tiếng rú vì đau đớn nhưng nghẹn lại nơi cổ họng. Nhiều máu như thế nghĩa là tay Bucky đã ướt nhẹp, trơn trượt. Bucky vẫn tiếp tục đánh y cho đến khi cậu chắc rằng y  sẽ không thể đứng dậy lần nữa. Mũi y gãy vụn, và hai hốc mắt méo mó không ra hình dạng. Cuối cùng toàn bộ gương mặt của y đều biến dạng và Bucky có thể cảm nhận được máu chảy xuống từ cổ cậu. Ngay khi cậu biết tên lính đã chết cậu đứng thẳng dậy. Cả đội đang khom người xung quanh gần đấy. Bucky chạy lại chỗ họ.

“Chúa ơi,” Cậu thì thầm. Cậu xô Dugan và Falsworth ra khỏi đường đi khi cậu chật vật để cúi xuống. Morita đã mở sẵn hộp cứu thương của cậu ta ra và tay của Jones đang ép chặt trên cổ Steve. Họ đã cởi mũ chụp đầu của Steve ra và đầu anh ngoẹo sang một bên. Hàng lông mi của anh chớp liên tục, giống như người say rượu: một vết rách rộng ngoác. Phải mất một lúc Bucky mới tiếp thu được. Có một con dao đang cắm trên cổ họng Steve lúc này. Và cái mùi ấy lại phảng phất trong không khí, mùi phụ tùng xe trong ngày hè. Mùi máu. Steve đang chảy máu cho đến chết dưới tay Jones.

“Xem chừng những tên khác,” Bucky nạt cả đội. Dugan và Falsworth đứng dậy, bừng tỉnh khỏi nỗi sợ hãi câm lặng; Dernier vẫn quỳ, sẵn sàng giúp đỡ. Nhưng tất cả những gì Bucky có thể thấy là máu chảy xuống, thấm vào bộ quân phục của Steve, đầy trên cổ tay Jones.

“Chúa ơi, mẹ nó chúa ơi,” Bucky lẩm bẩm. Cậu chả biết làm gì với hai bàn tay của mình và thay vào đó để chúng chạm lên gương mặt Steve. Cậu cầu Chúa là anh vẫn còn ở đây. Cậu không cố ý để hét to nhưng nó vẫn xảy ra. Giọng cậu vỡ vụn. “Steve? _Steve!_ ”

“Trật tự; đừng gây sự chú ý. Anh ấy đã mất khá nhiều máu,” Morita nói. Cậu ta di chuyển nhanh chóng, lôi ra một cái băng tam giác và dúi nó cho Jones cầm. “Chúng ta cần sơ tán thương binh.”

“Cậu đừng có mà dám.” Giọng Bucky rạn nứt và bé xíu. Cậu vẫn nghe thấy mình nói, lạnh lùng. “Đừng có mà dám, nhìn tớ này, cậu _nhìn tớ ngay_ , Steve, _Stevie_ \- “

Jones nói, “Sẽ không có sơ tán thương binh khi chúng ta đang ở sâu trong vùng của địch thế này.”

“Tôi biết,” Morita nói, cứng rắn. “Lau máu trên tay câu nhanh nhất có thể. Chúng ta cần đỡ anh ấy dậy và di chuyển trở lại chỗ cắm trại. Chúng ta không biết ở ngoài này có an toàn không và trong hộp cứu thương của tớ không có kim và chỉ.”

Jones nín thở và làm theo. Có quá nhiều máu. Nhiều vô kể. Ánh mắt Jones chạm phải Morita; Jones đang sợ. “Jim, chúng ta không có cách nào để khiêng anh ấy được.”

Mắt Steve hơi hé ra. “…...thế?”

“Anh bị đâm vào cổ, Đội trưởng,” Morita đáp lời, với sự hăng hái đặc biệt của bác sỹ. “Lại một thứ Ba khác, nhỉ?”

“Thứ Ba,” Steve làm bầm.

“Đừng nói,” Morita cảnh báo, và quay sang Jones, “Chúng ta làm gì còn lựa chọn nào nữa chứ? Hãy ép chặt tay vào vết thương và chúng ta sẽ nâng anh ấy dậy từ từ. Bọn chúng đang ở sau lưng chúng ta đấy, chúng ta đang trong tình thế nguy hiểm.”

“Chúng ta không thể xử sự như thể chúng ta có nhiều thì giờ được,” Bucky nạt.

Morita nhìn cậu bằng ánh mắt chắc chắn. “Có chứ,” cậu ta nói, như thể niềm tin của cậu ta sẽ dẫn lối họ băng qua cánh rừng và giữ chân tất cả bọn lính HYDRA ở xa ba mươi dặm. “Có chứ, chúng ta có thể.”

“…Buck?” Steve hỏi. Anh cố xoay đầu về phía giọng nói của Bucky. Anh rên lên bất ngờ vì đau và nhắm chặt mắt lại.

“Đừng cố làm việc đó,” Bucky nói bằng giọng khàn khàn. Cậu đặt tay lên mặt Steve để anh nhận biết được. Cậu thấy bệnh và chới với, mất phương hướng khi cậu để máu của tên lính cậu đã giết dính lên mái tóc nâu vàng của Steve. “Ngậm mồm vào, đừng có nói nữa; cậu đang khiến mọi chuyện tệ hơn đấy.”

“Tự đi được,” Stvev nói líu nhíu, sau một giây. Khóe miệng anh hơi trễ xuống khi anh cố ngồi dậy. Nhưng anh vẫn làm. Morita nhìn sang Jones, người nhìn sang Dernier, người nhìn sang Bukcy.

“Được rồi,” Bucky nói, nhận ra không ai muốn là người nói, bởi vì không ai muốn ra một mệnh lệnh có thể dẫn đến giết chết đại úy của mình. “Steve? _Này_ , Rogers.”

Steve ậm ừ. Người anh nồng nặc mùi thuốc súng và máu me. Đây không phải là một cái hẻm, Steve. Bucky nghĩ, và cậu nghe thấy nó dưới giọng nói của cậu bé đã chết. Đây không phải là một cái hẻm nữa. Đây là chiến trường.

“Steve, cậu phải dậy đi, đồ lười.” Bucky nói to, giọng run run. “Chúng ta phải dậy thôi.”

Lông mày Steve nhíu lại, nhưng anh lại nhắm mắt. “Muộn học rồi à?’

“Ừ, bồ tèo ạ, cậu muộn học rồi đấy.” Bucky nói hùa theo, nhưng trong lòng cậu lạnh toát. Sự thật là việc Steve lú lẫn tới mức nghĩ đây là năm 1940 đáng ra phải khiến Bucky càng thêm hoảng loạn, nhưng không: Steve đang chảy máu, và hậu quả là anh gần như mất nhận thức với mọi thứ khác.

Jones và Dernier trao đổi một cái nhìn. “Dậy, dậy nào,” Bucky thúc giục. Phải chật vật lắm mới khiến cho Steve nửa quỳ trên mặt đất và rồi Bucky nói, “Jones – “ và cùng với nhau họ nâng Steve dậy; Bucky, bằng một sự thần kỳ, đã đỡ được cả sức nặng của anh. Trong một giây khi anh đứng Steve hơi nghiêng ngả và Bucky nghĩ họ sẽ lại ngã nhào. Nhưng Steve là Steve và Steve là một tên cứng đầu, Steve là con người của những điều phi thường; Steve đã không chết hồi năm ’26, hay ’34 hay ’38, và anh cũng sẽ không chết lúc này. Steve sẽ không chết vào lúc này.

“Còn biết cách đi không?” Bucky hỏi.

Steve lầm bầm rời rạc trước khi anh cố gắng nói rõ, với một sự mãnh liệt quá mức so với một người đang chảy nhiều máu: “…Tớ không phải… đồ ngốc, Barnes.”

Một tiếng cười thoát ra từ cổ họng Bucky. “Đã có thể lừa tớ đấy.”

“Đi nào, Đội trưởng, chỉ vài bước thôi,” Morita nói. Steve và Bucky cùng với Jones, trong tình huống chân cẳng đan xen nhau như vậy đã bước đi. Bucky hét to ra lệnh. Chẳng quan trọng có ý nghĩa gì. Cậu không nhớ nổi. Cậu cắm ngón tay lên mạn sườn Steve. Họ di chuyển chậm chạm theo một mô hình làm Bucky nhớ đến những con chim cánh cụt cậu đã đọc hồi còn đi học, một đám đông lộn xộn vây xung quanh những con bé nhất và yếu nhất giữa mùa đông lạnh giá để giữ cho chúng ấm áp. Đây, ít nhất, Bucky đã quen rồi. Cậu giỏi trong việc giữ cho Steve ấm. Cậu tự nhắc lại với mình. Nếu có một điều mà cậu luôn giỏi nhất, đó chính là giữ ấm cho Steve.

“Giữ anh ấy tỉnh táo,” Morita chỉ dẫn, và nói thêm, “Tạ ơn là chúng ta đã không hạ trại cách xa mười lăm dặm.”

Bucky cố vắt óc. Cậu không thể nghĩ ra được gì ngoài nỗi khiếp sợ, và vì thế cậu quyết định làm việc mình giỏi nhất: cậu bắt đầu kể chuyện. “Này, Steve. Còn nhớ loại bánh mà mẹ cậu hay làm không? Nó tên là gì nhỉ?”

Tốc độ của họ chậm kinh khủng; sâu trong bản năng của Bucky có gì đó cứ thúc giục cậu kéo lấy tay Steve và chạy. Thay vì thế cậu nhìn xuống chân họ khi đang vấp ngã. Đầu gối Steve cứ không cứng lên được. “Bánh táo,” Steve đáp lời, sau một giây. Anh thở ra nặng nhọc và Bucky theo bản năng lắng nghe xem có tiếng khò khè hay không. Ít nhất là không.

“Ừ, bánh táo,” Bucky đồng tình. “Và nhớ lúc chiến tranh nổ ra, và chúng ta không còn đủ tiền mua táo, và một hôm tớ chôm mấy quả từ tiệm của Mazzello về rồi cậu phát hiện ra và bắt tớ trở lại và rửa đĩa cho ông ấy một tuần liền chứ?”

Steve phát ra âm thanh nghe như tiếng đồng tình. Từ bên trái anh, Jones cố nín cười. “Chuyện này có trọng điểm chứ, Trung sỹ?”

“Đương nhiên,” Bucky đáp. “Trọng điểm là – Steve, cậu có nghe không thế? Trọng điểm là, Steve là đồ đầu bếp tệ hại; làm cháy cả nồi đun nước. Nhưng cậu ta đừng có mà nghĩ đến chuyện chảy máu rồi ngoẻo, bởi vì cậu ta là người duy nhất còn sống biết về công thức bí mật của me cậu ta, và tôi sẽ không chết trừ phi được nếm lại món bánh đó lần nữa.”

Steve phát ra tiếng động gần như tiếng cười. Tạ ơn Chúa – Bucky muốn quỳ sụp xuống và bật khóc – lều của họ kia rồi, cuối cùng hiện ra trước mắt, may mắn chưa bị kẻ địch phát hiện. Họ cần phải yên vị; Bucky không quá để ý đến nó. Câu chỉ cố gắng để Steve vẫn mở mắt. Cậu gọi tên anh lần nữa rồi lần nữa. Cậu thì thầm đủ thứ. Nhìn tớ này. Nhìn tớ này. Steve, chúng ta an toàn rồi.

“Tin tốt là, vết thương có lẽ sẽ không bị nhiễm trùng,” Morita đang nói, bới tung hộp sơ cứu bằng một tay. Miệng cậu ta hơi nhăn nhó. “Anh biết rằng nó sẽ tốt hơn nhiều đúng không? Nếu ai đó đã cho tôi biết Quân đội đã cho anh ấy uống thứ nước quỷ quái nào.”

Không ai trong đội biệt kích nói về nó – không ai, về lý thuyết, được phép biết về nó – nhưng chẳng có chỗ mà nói dối trong khi Steve vẫn đang chảy máu dưới tay Morita.

“Chỉ biết được bằng các cậu thôi,” Bucky thú nhận. “Cậu ấy nhanh. Khỏe. Lành khá nhanh. Đó là tất cả những gì tôi biết.”

Morita trông có vẻ như cậu ta cũng đoán được phần nào. “Xâu kim hộ tôi,” Cậu ta hướng dẫn. Với Steve vẫn đang trong tình trang nguy hiểm Bucky làm như cậu ta nói. Môi Morita mím chặt. “Sẽ chảy nhiều máu lắm, Trung sỹ,” cậu ta cảnh báo. “Nhưng tôi sẽ cố làm nhanh. Giữ đầu anh ấy. Cố giữ cho anh ấy cố định.”

“Xin lỗi, tớ xin lỗi,” Bucky nói thì thầm với Steve. Anh cứ phát ra những tiếng kêu nho nhỏ. "Stevie,” Bucky nói, dù cho cậu không cố ý. Cổ họng cậu thít chặt, và mọi thứ trong mắt cậu nhòe đi. Cậu chớp mắt liên tục. Nó đau lắm. Đừng làm thế, cậu muốn nói như vậy. Cậu muốn nói: cậu đang khiến tim tớ tan nát. Steve có mùi như mồ hôi trộn lẫn với sự sợ hãi. Đó là một thứ mùi đặc trưng của chiến tranh. Trông anh tái nhợt, và Bucky lại cảm thấy sợ hãi. Morita mở nắp lọ iốt bằng răng và giữ nó thăng bằng trên nền đất, nhúng cây kim vào lọ. Bucky đặt đầu Steve lên vai mình và anh lại rên trong đau đớn. Bucky tăng lực đạo trên tay và Morita chuẩn bị tâm lý, tháo băng và bắt đầu.

Cậu ta không nói đùa, có rất nhiều máu. Bucky không thể đưa mắt đi chỗ khác. “Cậu ổn mà.” Cậu nói với Steve, dù cho anh thực sự không thể nghe thấy cậu. “Cậu ổn mà.” Bucky không hiểu làm cách nào mà Morita có thể nhìn thấy vết thương, nhưng chắc chắn là cậu ta đang giữ hai miệng vết thương lại và khâu chúng lại. Cậu ta dừng lại để thắt nút bằng một tay sau mỗi lần luồn kim. Nó là một mớ hỗn độn và xấu xí. Hai bàn tay Steve nắm chặt thành quyền, và năm ngón tay anh bấu chặt vào đùi Bucky. Bucky nhìn thấy mồ hôi đọng lại trên lông mày anh. Cậu thậm chí còn không rõ mình đang nói gì nữa. “Xin lỗi, sắp xong rồi - cậu ấy làm sắp xong rồi, Steve, huh? Không đến nỗi tệ, sắp xong rồi.” Đừng bỏ tớ, đừng bỏ tớ. Tớ sẽ làm bất cứ điều gì để cậu ở lại đây. Cậu nói đủ thứ tào lao. Về mọi thứ, nhưng tựu chung lại chẳng có gì. Cậu kể chuyện, pha những trò đùa nhạt nhẽo. Nó gợi nhớ cậu đến mùa đông ở thành phố, và hình ảnh Steve ốm yếu nằm trên giường, và ánh nến trong nhà thờ. Móng tay Steve cào rách quần Bucky, để lại trên chân cậu năm vệt dài đỏ tấy và lớp bùn lạnh lẽo dưới thân họ. “Tớ giữ được cậu rồi, tớ giữ được cậu rồi,” Bucky lặp lại, một lần lại một lần, "Tớ giữ được cậu rồi, tớ ở đây rồi, sẽ chẳng có chuyện gì xảy ra cả, không đâu khi tớ đã ở đây rồi,” và cậu vùi mặt vào tóc Steve, mũi chìm trong mớ tóc.

Và thế rồi nó cũng qua. Bucky không nhận ra tim mình đập mạnh thế nào cho đến khi Morita thắt nốt mũi khâu cuối cùng và với tay lấy lọ cồn lần nữa. Cậu ta đổ nó lên vết thương và rửa đi gần hết vết máu, khiến Steve rên lên, hai chân xoắn lại. Nhưng anh vẫn sống. Những từ ngữ ấy dội vang trong người Bucky qua từng tế bào. Cậu biết mắt mình vẫn mở to và mặt mình vẫn đầy vẻ hoảng loạn, và cậu biết rằng mình đang run rẩy. Còn sống, còn sống, còn sống. Morita vươn người lên kiểm tra mạch đập của Steve, sau một lúc cậu ta nhìn Bucky và gật đầu.

 

_______

 

_Cậu dọa tớ sợ chết khiếp. Mỗi giờ chết tiệt của mỗi ngày. Cậu dọa tớ con mẹ nó đến gần chết._

_Tớ có một học thuyết riêng, một học thuyết về chiến tranh, nó như thế này – tất cả chúng ta, dù cho là được chiêu mộ hay trúng sổ xố, chúng ta tự kể cho mình câu chuyện vì sao chúng tại lại ở ngoài này. Vài người thực hiện nghĩa vụ nói đó là ý định của Chúa dành cho họ, vài người tự ứng cử nói họ làm thế vì Tổ quốc kính yêu hoặc vì người yêu hoặc vì mẹ, hay thậm chí vì những ông bố mắc chứng sợ hãi của mình._

_Tớ không tham gia vào cuộc chiến này vì cậu và tớ cũng không chiến đấu để ngăn nó lại. Cách tớ ra đây thật hèn hạ. Nhưng khi tớ chiến đấu càng lâu, tớ càng tự kể cho mình một câu chuyện. Nó dễ hơn nhiều khi cậu tự bịa cho mình một câu chuyện. Bởi vì sự thật là chúng ta không ở đây vì Chúa hay vì đất nước mình hay thậm chí vì gia đình mình hay người yêu dấu. Có lẽ chúng ta nghĩ thế lúc đầu hoặc chúng ta tự thuyết phục bản thân sau đó, nó dễ hơn khi cậu đang gù lưng lội qua bùn đất hoặc cố gắng không bị mất nhiệt khi ở trong rừng. Ở trên chiến trường chuyện lại khác. Đột nhiên tất cả những viễn cảnh tươi đẹp cậu đã tưởng tượng biến mất dần, trở nên nhạt nhòa và những gì còn sót lại chỉ là những vệt máu quyện với mồ hôi. Hóa ra chẳng có vinh quang chết mẹ nào trong cái chết cả. Cậu không ở đây vì những lý do ấy. Cậu ở đây đơn giản chỉ vì đó là cách mà nó phải diễn ra như thế._

_Tớ đã nói với cậu, và cậu đã nghe thấy rồi. Tớ bảo cậu đừng bao giờ theo chân tớ vào địa ngục. Giờ tớ không còn tự huyễn mình đó là lý do mà cậu ở đây nữa – nếu có ai ở cái chốn đã bị Chúa bỏ quên này có phần trong một điều gì đó lớn lao hơn, đó chính là cậu. Nhưng tớ vẫn sẽ lặp lại những lời này cho đến khi ai đó hiểu được. Cậu không cần phải chứng tỏ gì cả. Tớ không đáng lắm, tớ biết rõ điều đó, nhưng tớ vẫn sẽ cầu xin cậu: Hãy ở lại đây vì tớ. Nếu cậu bỏ tớ lại một mình trên thế giới này tớ sẽ biến thành thứ tồi tệ khủng khiếp. Tớ sẽ biến thành sinh vật dơ dáy bẩn thỉu đang lớn dần bên trong tớ. Cuộc chiến này, nó sẽ nuốt chửng tớ mất._

 

_______

 

Cho đến lúc Steve có thể đi lại được họ đã rút lui trở về căn cứ. Anh cư xử như mình vẫn ổn nhưng anh ngủ hàng giờ liền. Bucky nhớ điều đó, từ những ngày trước. Steve đã từng luôn mệt mỏi. Và Bucky sẽ tự mình vào nhà sau giờ làm bằng chìa khóa giấu dưới hòn đá, trên lò sẽ là bữa tối sơ sài của họ, cháy xém và Steve sẽ ở đó, luôn là như vậy: Steve ngủ quên trên ghế, mặt anh gối lên cái đệm ọp ẹp, những ngón chân xương xương thò ra khỏi ngoài chăn. Anh luôn luôn nhầm lẫn áo len của Bucky với của mình, Chúa mới biết tại sao, và anh sẽ mặc nó, cái áo màu xanh, cái áo luôn trượt khỏi vai anh khi anh quá lạnh. Anh ngủ quên khi mặc nó rất nhiều lần. Và Bucky sẽ cởi giày ra, và nhấc nồi nước xuýt ra khỏi bếp….

“Điều đó là tốt,” Morita nói với cậu, đoán ra nỗi lo của cậu. Hành lang gần như không có người, và Steve đã ngủ được một tiếng. “Ngủ giúp cơ thể chữa lành. Anh ấy càng ngủ nhiều thì càng nhanh khỏe lại.”

“Bất cứ ai rơi vào tình huống đấy sẽ chết trong vòng hai phút,” Bucky nói.

Morita thở dài. “Anh nói không sai,” cậu ta đáp.

Bucky đói gần như mọi lúc – kể từ khi cậu ở Áo  -   cậu ép mình ăn vì cậu cần phải ăn chứ không phải vì cậu muốn. Ít nhất thì cậu cũng quá mệt mỏi để cảm thấy khó chịu vì sự tĩnh lặng. Bucky nhận ra rằng cậu chưa từng ở một mình với Morita trước đây. Bucky biết đôi điều về Jim Morita: cậu ta sống ở Fresno, và cậu ta để dành khẩu phần sô cô la của mình cho lúc tinh thần chán nản chứ không phải cho tình huống khẩn cấp. Bucky muốn mào đầu một cuộc nói chuyện kinh khủng, nhưng có lẽ lần đầu tiên trong đời cậu không biết làm thế nào. Cậu có thể hỏi về việc lớn lên ở bờ tây như thế nào, liệu cây cọ có thực sự to như trong ảnh hay không – liệu cậu ta có phải chịu đựng những lời vớ vẩn từ hàng xóm hay không; cuộc sống của cậu ta tệ đến thế nào sau vụ Trân Châu Cảng. Và có lẽ Bucky trước kia đã có thể mở đầu câu chuyện, và cậu đã có thể chọc cho Jim cười và khiến Jim bộc lộ bản thân; cậu còn nghĩ về câu chuyện đùa cậu đã có thể dùng, cái gì đó về việc hai người họ có trùng tên. Nhưng giờ đây cậu hoàn toàn không biết cách làm, hoặc giả, cách để là con người đó. Vậy nên thay vì thế Bucky ăn trong im lặng.

“Anh thực sự đã hạ nốc ao thằng chó đó,” Morita nói, sau một lúc. Bucky nhìn lên, khó hiểu. Một nụ cười kì lạ và thận trọng nở trên gương mặt Morita. “Không nghĩ tôi từng thấy ai đó tức giận đến thế.”

Bucky thấy lúng túng nhưng vẫn cố giữ nét mặt bình thản, không biết trả lời như thế nào. Morita có vẻ không phải là dạng sung sướng khi giết quân Phát xít, và còn có gì đó hơn là chỉ chiến thắng trong ánh nhìn kiên định ấy. Thực chất là chẳng có sự chiến thắng nào trong đó cả.

Sau một hồi Morita thở dài, đổi tư thế rồi cuối cùng cậu ta nói, “Tôi không muốn anh hiểu sai ý, và Chúa biết anh hoàn toàn có quyền cho tôi ăn hành nếu anh – nhưng anh ổn chứ, Trung sỹ?”

“Trông tôi không ổn à?” Rồi Bucky nhớ ra cậu đang cố để hiểu cậu ta hơn. Cậu nghĩ về điều mà cậu của trước kia sẽ nói, và ép mình thôi xù lông ra. “Bởi vì tôi ổn, Morita. Như mọi người, nghĩa là tôi - “

“Mệt vãi đạn, lạnh sun vòi?”

Bucky ngạc nhiên đến độ bật cười. “Đại loại là thế.”

“Chà, ít nhất chúng ta sẽ có một tuần được xả hơi, nếu đúng như lời đồn. Chắc Phillips sẽ nói với chúng ta ngay mai thôi.”

Bucky chưa nghe về lời đồn, và sự thực là nó còn không có trong đầu cậu khi mà cậu còn đang khiến mọi người ở khu điều trị phát mệt vì mình. Cậu biết rằng mỗi lần mình xuống đó, coi sóc Steve và hờ hững tán tỉnh mấy cô y tá, cậu thực sự chỉ cản trở công việc chứ chả giúp được gì. Nhưng cậu không biết làm thế nào để ngăn mình đi làm mấy chuyện đó. Cậu chả biết cách ngăn mình lại mấy những ngày trở lại đây.

Morita khéo léo tiếp tục cuộc nói chuyện của họ dù cho ai nhìn cũng thấy Bucky đang chìm trong mớ suy nghĩ của mình.  “Nhắc tới Phillips, tôi thực sự nên đi gặp ông ấy để xem nếu tôi có thể nói chuyện với ông ấy trước khi đèn tắt không.”

“Để làm gì?” Bucky hỏi.

“Phải đỡ Đội trưởng trở lại lều trong khi anh ấy đang chảy máu như thế không phải việc chúng ta có đủ sức để làm lần nữa. Tôi định yêu cầu cung cấp đầy đủ đồ cứu thương hơn, cho đội ta và các đội khác. Tôi biết không cần một cái kim hay chỉ khi ở chiến hào nhưng với những chiến dịch kiểu này, chúng ta không phải lúc nào cũng có đội cứu hộ ở gần. Như anh nói, nếu bất kì ai trong chúng ta dính phải vết thương đó, chúng ta đã chết ngay đơ rồi.”

“Thông minh đấy,” Bucky nói, và thực sự nghĩ vậy. Cậu nghĩ Steve sẽ khuấy tung địa ngục lên để Morita và Jones được chiến đấu cùng họ, và đột nhiên cậu thấy lo. “Cậu, ờ -  cậu sẽ đi một mình à?”

Morita có vẻ như nhìn cậu trong một giây. Rồi nói, vừa đủ lớn để Bucky cảm nhận được sự tin tưởng của cậu ta trong từng câu chữ: “Thường thì không, anh biết rồi đấy? Nhưng đây là chuyện sống chết ngoài kia. Và tôi nghĩ…” Cậu ta nhăn mặt, không muốn kết thúc, nhưng Bucky đã hiểu. Bởi vì đây là chuyện về Steve, người không nghi ngờ gì là có giá trị nhất trong toàn đội của họ, Morita đang mong rằng người khác sẽ bỏ qua chuyện cậu ta là một người gốc Nhật chiến đấu với người da trắng, điều thực chất là bất hợp pháp, bởi vì họ không thể khiến Captain America gặp nguy lần nữa.

Morita sẽ phải ứng xử rất khéo, Bucky nghĩ, để không nói thành Quân đội đã làm ăn cẩu thả. Thậm chí cả cái trò năn nỉ của Steve cũng không thể ngăn họ đá Morita ra.

“Nghe này, để tôi đi cho.” Bucky đề nghị. “Tôi sẽ đích thân nói với ông ấy chuyện xảy ra ngoài đó. Đằng nào họ cũng đang thúc đít tôi làm bản tường trình. Tôi sẽ mang nó cho họ luôn.”

Morita chết lặng. “Trung sỹ - "

“Tôi sẽ không đề nghị nếu tôi không muốn làm,” Bucky nói. “Cậu là tay lính cừ, Morita. Steve sẽ không muốn mạo hiểm cậu chỉ vì một hộp cứu thương, và tôi cũng thế.”

“Đệch,” Morita nói. Cười nhăn nhở. “Chà. Được thôi. Không thể từ chối được. Cảm ơn anh, Trung sỹ Barnes. Thật đấy.”

Bucky gật đầu. Cả hai bắt tay. “Dugan có gây rối cho cậu không?” cậu hỏi, trước khi rời đi.

“Dugan ổn mà.”

Bucky gật đầu, rồi nói, “Cậu làm - ” và tự khiến mình ngạc nhiên. Cậu ngưng một lúc để bình tĩnh lại trước khi nói tiếp. Cậu hắng giọng rồi thả tay Morita ra. Cậu thấy như mình đang nói năng khinh suất. “Cậu đã làm rất tốt.”

Morita nhún vai. “Đừng nói thế,” cậu ta đáp. “Nó chỉ là ăn may. Cứu thương trên chiến trường giống như nghệ thuật hơn là khoa học. Nửa là do may mắn, nửa là do ngẫu nhiên. Bất cứ ai cũng - “

“Vớ vẩn,” Bucky nói, rồi tiếp lời bằng một giọng thầm thì. “Cảm ơn cậu.”

Ánh mắt họ gặp nhau. “Không có gì,” Jim Morita nói với cậu.

 

_______

 

Một tuần nghỉ ngơi xa xỉ ở London là phần thưởng cho việc họ gần như khiến Steve bị giết ở ngoài mặt trận. Họ ở trong thành phố trong vòng hai tiếng, dựng trại giam trong căn nhà ở ọp ẹp bị xung công, cũng là khi Bucky cuối cùng cũng nhận được vài tin tốt. Đương nhiên cậu tận dụng cơ hội để trèo qua lối thoát hiểm như những ngày xưa, và lẻn vào phòng Steve qua cửa sổ.

Steve không nghe thấy tiếng cậu đi vào.

“Này, đồ gây rối,” cậu nói, và Steve nhảy dựng lên khoảng 30 feet khỏi cái bàn và đóng sập quyển phác họa lại. Bucky bật cười nắc nẻ, và Steve trông như thể anh muốn ném cả cái bàn vào mặt cậu. “Đệch, Stevie, tớ xin lỗi,” cậu nói. “Cậu có gì giấu trong đó thể hử? Mấy cô nàng khỏa thân à?” Cậu làm bộ như tính cướp nó và Steve quắc mắt.

“Từng có thứ tệ hơn,” anh nói. “Cậu cũng ngồi trong lớp vẽ hình thể ấy mà. Và – Chúa ơi, gì nhỉ, ba năm trước, khi – “

Bucky đảo mắt một vòng. “Ờ, ờ.”

Steve bật cười khi nhớ lại. “Đó là một số tiền lớn. Có lẽ là lớn nhất mà tớ từng kiếm được.”

“Và cậu chỉ phải tiêu nó vào việc vẽ mấy cô gái mặc đồ lót, tớ biết, quả là một gánh nặng.”

“Mắt cá chân đó vẽ sai rồi,” Steve nói, bằng một giọng sáng suốt của ông chủ anh, người mà Bucky chưa từng gặp, nhưng luôn cảm thấy y đáng ngờ trong suốt thời gian Steve làm thuê. “Nó phải - “

“Th - ật - tt mảnh mai,” Bucky ngân nga, và khiến Steve bật cười. “Mẹ kiếp, thằng cha đó. Quái dị kinh khủng.”

“Cậu đang làm gì thế?” Steve hỏi. “Sao cậu không nghỉ trong phòng mình đi?”

“Bồ tèo à, tớ chỉ có một cái xắc và một đôi giày mà tớ đang đi thôi,” Bucky nói. Cậu chống hông bên cạnh cái bàn cũ và lôi ra một tờ bướm cậu chôm được từ quầy báo hôm nay. Cậu phe phẩy nó trước mặt Steve. “Nhìn này. Cá là chúng ta có thể hồi sinh lại quãng thời gian hát bè của cậu chứ nhỉ.”

Steve liếc nhìn khi đọc nó, theo thói quen, rồi đảo mắt. “Không phải cậu có báo cáo cần phải viết sao?”

“Xong rồi.”

“Buck - "

“Cậu đừng có mà viện cớ này nọ,” Bucky nói. “Chúng ta sắp sửa rời đi, cậu muốn ra ngoài, và mấy cô gái sẽ giẫm lên nhau để lôi được cậu ra sàn nhảy với họ. Thôi nào.”

“Một sàn nhảy đầy người, kín mít ngột ngạt, và Dugan say khướt? Bucky, xin lỗi, nhưng đó không phải ý tưởng hay với tớ.”

Bucky thở dài. “Đây là lần đầu và có thể là cơ hội cuối cùng còn lại của chúng ta. Tớ sẽ không để cậu bỏ qua nó như thế đâu Steve. Như thế thật chán. Chúng ta sẽ đi nhảy với mấy cô nàng. Nó sẽ rất _vui_.”

Steve nhíu mày và nói ngập ngừng, không thoải mái, “Bucky, tớ không biết gì về nhảy với phụ nữ cả. Tớ… cậu biết đấy, tớ không muốn…làm điều gì đó có thể dẫn đến, dẫn đến sai lầm.”

Bucky sững người trong một giây, nhưng cậu nhanh chóng lấp lliếm đi được. “Đặc vụ Carter,” cậu nhận ra.

Steve đỏ lựng. “Đó không phải cái mà tớ muốn nói: anh cố, nhưng đó thực sự là cái mà anh ám chỉ, và anh cũng chẳng bao giờ có thể lừa nổi Bucky.

Ôi, Chúa ơi, Bucky nghĩ trong đầu. Nó đây rồi. Cậu biết rằng cuối cùng cậu sẽ phải nói ra những lời này thôi. Aw, Steve, cậu sẽ phải nói như thế. Cô ấy sẽ đồng ý mà. Cô ấy sẽ gật đầu nếu cậu hỏi ngay bây giờ thôi. Cô ấy vẫn sẽ lấy cậu nếu cậu cầu hôn với cái nhẫn từ hộp Cracker Jack. Cô ấy mãi là của cậu, Steve, Bucky cố hết sức nói ra những lời ấy. Cô ấy mãi là của cậu. Nhưng nó biến thành tro trong cổ họng cậu và sau khi cố gắng mở miệng cậu lại khép vào. Steve không để ý. Anh đang nhíu mày, và nhìn xuống cái bàn. Có điều gì đó đang làm phiền tâm trí anh.

“Tớ không nghĩ cô ấy sẽ để bụng đâu,” Bucky nói, sau một lúc cố sức.

Steve ngẩng lên nhìn cậu, “Buck,” anh nói. “Có điều này - “

“Gì cơ?” Bucky hỏi.

“Ở căn hầm,” Steve đáp. Bucky sực nhớ rằng Steve đang quay sang cậu, ngay trước khi anh bị đâm, anh chuẩn bị nói gì đó, nhưng rồi lại không thể. Steve vẫn đang nhìn cậu. “Tớ nhìn thấy  -   ở đó có một tập tài liệu, tớ đoán nó - ” và rồi anh lắc đầu. “Cậu biết không, không có gì đâu. Chắc nó không có gì quan trọng cả.”

“Nó là cái gì? Trời ạ, giờ cậu _phải_ nói cho tớ biết; tớ tò mò rồi đấy,” Bucky nói.

Steve lắc đầu. “Nah,” anh nói. “Đừng bận tâm. Có lẽ tớ nhìn nhầm cũng nên.”

Bucky quyết định bỏ qua. Cậu xô vai Steve. “Nghe này,” cậu nói, “Đó chỉ là một _điệu nhảy_ , không phải là một cái nhẫn cưới. Vả lại, chẳng có cô nào ở USO lại thích nhảy nhót cả. Họ đều là mấy con chiên ngoan đạo từ nhà thờ mà ra. Cậu sẽ thấy thôi. Và, tớ sẽ cư xử: tớ thậm chí sẽ không bắt cậu phải bước ra sàn nhảy. Tất cả cậu phải làm là đi cùng hội và uống vài ly rượu pân và ngồi một chỗ mà hờn dỗi.”

Steve nhăn mày. “Tớ sẽ không hờn dỗi.” anh phàn nàn. “Tớ _không_ giận dỗi.”

“Hẳn rồi,” Bucky đồng ý. Cậu vò rối tóc Steve và anh cố chải nó lại vào nếp một cách vô vọng. “Ngọt ngào như giấm, cậu ấy nhỉ. Và lúc nào cũng _làm quá lên_ , Chúa ơi. Đã ghi danh cho Broadway chưa cưng?”

“Thề có tên Chúa,” Steve gắt gỏng, và cuối cùng đập tay cậu ra khỏi tóc mình. Anh thở dài chán nản. “Được rồi, _được rồi_ , tớ sẽ đi.”

“Đấy, có khó lắm đâu? Cậu nên liệu hồn mà chuẩn bị xong xuôi lúc 5 giờ, Đội trưởng.”

“Cậu có muốn biết không?” Steve đột nhiên hỏi.

“Biết gì?”

“Nguyên liệu bí mật của mẹ. Trong cái bánh.”

Bucky không thể tin được Steve vẫn còn nhớ nó. Lúc đấy anh đang mơ màng cả ngày. Bucky nhìn anh trong một phút dài, và rồi cậu quyết định, nhẹ nhàng: “Không đời nào, Steve. Ráng mà giữ miệng cho tớ, cho đến khi sau cuộc chiến này.”

 

_______

 

Buổi biểu diễn của USO – và Steve thực sự là đang tự phụ về nó – hoàn toàn là thảm họa. Tất cả những người lính khác hoặc là khó gần hoặc là toàn một đống ngôi sao mới nổi non xanh, và Steve đã phải dùng đến cái giọng giả dở tệ của mình. Nhưng đơn vị chỉ phải chịu đựng nó trong nửa tiếng, bởi vì sau đó Bucky đã gặp được một cô gái xinh đẹp tên Laurie. Cô ấy tô son đỏ tươi và sơn móng tay đồng màu, và khi cô đề nghị cho họ xem cuộc sống về đêm đích thực ở Luân Đôn Dugan suýt nữa đã tự vấp ngã để nói có, vậy nên họ đồng ý, và cuối cùng họ thoát khỏi sàn nhảy chán ngắt và hòa mình vào màn đêm oi bức.

Quán rượu họ đến đông nghẹt và đầy mùi mồ hôi và ngột ngạt. Cái sàn nhớp nháp kêu cót két, và có mùi như bia bị đổ. Ban nhạc chơi quá to khiến Bucky cảm thấy tiếng nhạc dộng cả qua lồng ngực cậu, và đến tận lúc đó cậu mới nhận ra rằng cậu đã không nghe thứ nhạc kiểu này, âm nhạc thực sự, nhạc jazz, trong ít nhất hai năm rồi. Bucky thích nó, ngay lập tức. Thế nên cậu quay sang Laurie với chiếc váy xanh đẹp đẽ của cô và mái tóc xoăn nhạt màu, và hỏi, “Tôi có thể không?”

“Chúng tôi làm nó hơi khác một chút ở đây,” Laurie nói với cậu. Tim Bucky đang nở to gấp sáu lần vì âm nhạc và tiếng cười nói và cả mùi khói thuốc. Cậu nháy mắt với cô.

Không ngạc nhiên gì là Bucky khớp rất nhanh, và từ đó, họ nhảy: Laurie biết nhảy điệu Lindy, và cô biết làm nhiều những thứ khác nữa. Cô ấy rất giỏi – cô rất tuyệt là đằng khác. Bucky cởi áo khoác và bỏ mũ ra. Cậu tháo dây đeo quần và nới lỏng cà vạt. Tiếng nhạc dồn dập. Nụ cười của cô rạng rỡ, cô kêu lên ngạc nhiên rồi bật cười khi cậu nâng cô đu qua vai mình. Cô chưa bao giờ lỡ một nhịp. Họ nhảy cho đến khi chao đảo.

Bucky không biết họ đã nhảy bao lâu, và cậu cũng không quan tâm. Cuối cùng một bài nhạc chậm vang lên, và mái tóc của Laurie hơi rối khỏi nếp uốn, ngón tay cô mảnh khảnh và nắm chắc trên vai cậu.

“Hãy mua cho tôi thứ gì để uống,” cô nói với cậu, “Tôi có các quý ông ngưỡng mộ khác để phục vụ.” Và cô thực sự có – khi cô rút ra một điếu thuốc ba người đàn ông tranh nhau để lấy lửa cho cô.

“Whiskey?” Bucky hỏi, qua tiếng cười

“Làm ơn,” cô nói;

Đội biệt kích, đúng như tên gọi, hú lên khi Bucky băng qua bàn họ.

“Trời,” Jones cười, “Tôi không biết là anh có thể nhảy như thế đấy, Trung sĩ.”

“Tôi vẫn đang tổn thương vì anh là người duy nhất vớ được một cô ngàng USO đấy,” Falsworth nói. “Mà tôi là người bản xứ đấy, Barnes, lạy Chúa.”

“Bucky thậm chí còn có thể khiến Mussolini kí vào hiệp ước hòa bình nữa là.” Steve nói, và những người khác cười ầm. Bucky đập vào vai anh, và siết. Cậu nhìn anh trong một giây, và Steve xô cậu lại. Anh đang mỉm cười. Anh muốn Bucky có thời gian vui vẻ. Điều đó luôn là đủ với Bucky, và thế là cậu rời đi để tìm Laurie lần nữa.

“Cho quý cô đây,” cậu nói, đưa cô ly rượu. Cô cười với cậu, và mũi cô hơi nhăn lại khi cô làm vậy. Cô đưa cho cậu phần còn lại của điếu thuốc, và nó khiến cậu rộn ràng khi chạm môi mình lên vết son môi của cô.

Đến chầu cuối Steve đã rời đi, và những người khác đã tìm cho mình một cô gái hoặc bạn bè hoặc nơi nào đó cho đêm nay. Ban nhạc đang ngân nga giai điệu buồn bã cuối cùng của họ. Tiếng piano uốn khúc nhịp nhàng và đẹp đẽ và tiếng kèn trumpét phát lên nhẹ nhàng. _Trong tất cả những chốn cũ,_ người ca sỹ ngân nga. _Anh sẽ tìm kiếm hình bóng em; anh sẽ tìm kiếm dáng hình em… Anh sẽ nhìn lên vầng trăng kia, nhưng anh sẽ tìm…_

“Chúng ta đi chứ?” Laurie hỏi, và cậu đồng ý; cậu muốn đưa cô về nhà, và bài hát này quá buồn để nhảy theo nó.

May là Bucky đang ở cùng với một người bản xứ: Luân Đôn đã mất liên lạc. Thành phố hy vọng rằng việc trở nên im lặng và yên ắng về đêm, và tĩnh mịch, nó đang nín thở  -  bằng cách đó, không quân Đức sẽ có thể không nhìn thấy nó. Nó gợi Bucky nhớ về trò chơi trốn tìm với Becca khi họ còn nhỏ. Đèn đường trên phố đã tắt hết chỉ còn lại ánh trăng và ánh đèn xe từ vài chiếc ô tô hiếm hoi. Một cơn mưa phùn rơi xuống khắp thành phố. Bucky muốn đưa áo khoác của cậu cho Laurie, nhưng cô đã có áo của riêng mình.

“Tôi mong là anh không muốn nhảy bài đó,” Laurie nói, bàn tay nhỏ nhắn của cô luồn qua, vắt lên cánh tay đang khuỳnh ra của cậu lần nữa một cách tự nhiên. Cô kéo lê chân khi nói. “Tôi chỉ không thích những bài hát buồn thôi.”

“Ai lại thích chứ?”

“Vài người,” Laurie nói. “Anh không quen ai thích nghe nhạc buồn ư?”

“Có,” Bucky thừa nhận, bởi vì Steve thích. Kiểu người nghệ sỹ.

Laurie hôn cậu một cách cuồng nhiệt bên ngoài tòa nhà cô đang ở. Son môi của cô có vị như sáp và lem ra quanh miệng cậu. Đã lâu rồi cậu không hôn một cô gái. Cậu không thể nhớ lần cuối mình hôn ai đó là khi nào. Vậy nên cậu đẩy cô dựa vào bức tường gạch lạnh lẽo, và cậu hôn cô lần nữa, lần nữa. Cuối cùng cậu lùi lại. Son môi của cô bị nhòe hết và lem ra khắp nơi. Đôi mắt cô to và nâu. Bucky móc ngón trỏ vào một trong những lon tóc vàng của cô và hơi dụng lực kéo. Nó khiến cô mỉm cười và cậu hôn cô lần nữa trước khi rời ra.

“Anh sẽ tha thứ cho tôi vì không mời anh vào trong,” Laurie nói, rồi im lặng, nhưng nụ cười vẫn lưu lại trên khóe môi. Trông cô buồn bã khi nhìn vào mắt, hệt như cách mọi người đều thế vào những ngày này. Nhìn gần mascara của cô trông như bị cháy xém và tái nhợt, tro tàn, giống như phần còn lại của thành phố của cô. “Tôi không thích gắn bó với những người lính, anh hiểu đấy. Lượng người thay thế trong nghề của các anh khá là cao.”

“Này, đừng xin lỗi,” Bucky đáp lại, và giọng cậu nhẹ tênh. “Đúng là vậy, chúng tôi chết như ruồi ấy. Tôi thậm chí còn không nghĩ đến chuyện đó. Chỉ nhảy thôi cũng đã là rất vui rồi.”

Laurie vẫn tiếp tục cười, vẻ đăm chiêu hiện lên trên nét mặt cô. “Anh biết điều gì thực sự buồn cười không, Trung sĩ? Tôi không nghĩ là anh đang nói dối. Vả lại, anh hẳn là có người yêu ở nhà rồi. Tôi không muốn khiến cô ấy ghen đâu.”

Bucky nhún vai. “Không. Nhưng làm sao tôi biết được cô không có ai chứ? Một cô gái như cô.”

“Như tôi nói,” Laurie đáp, “Tốc độ thay thế cho nghề của anh là rất cao.”

Trước khi Bucky có thể tìm ra lời nào để đáp lại, cô rướn người lên và vuốt ve gò má cậu. “Tôi đã mong chờ chiếc mặt nạ đấy,” cô nói.

“Gì cơ?”

“Anh biết đấy, trong những cuốn truyện tranh.” Những ngón tay sơn đỏ của Laurie vẫn chạm hờ trên mặt cậu. Chúng lạnh ngắt. “Chúng tôi cũng có chúng ở đây nữa. Bucky Barnes, cánh tay phải của Capttain America. Anh có đeo mặt nạ trong đấy.”

Bucky hoàn toàn không biết về chuyện này. “Nghe có vẻ như nó sẽ khiến việc xác định vị trí kẻ thù của tôi gặp cản trở, nếu cô không phiền tôi nói vậy.”

“Anh có biết tôi đang làm nghề gì để kiếm sống bây giờ không?” Laurie hỏi. “Tôi dành cả ngày trong nhà máy: tôi chế tạo bom. Không phải là tôi không biết các anh dùng chúng vào việc gì ngoài đó.”

Cô hôn cậu lần nữa, lần này ở trên má. “Tôi đã có một buổi tối vui vẻ, Trung sĩ Barnes,” cô nói với cậu. “Tôi có thích anh. Thật tốt là anh không đeo mặt nạ. Anh có đôi mắt rất đẹp. Đôi mắt của một người chính trực.” Bucky cảm thấy như mình bị chế ngự. Cổ họng cậu thít chặt. Cô ấy rất đẹp, và buồn; Bucky thậm chí còn không biết họ của cô, và cậu sẽ không bao giờ gặp lại cô lần nữa.

“James Barnes,” Laurie nói, nhẹ như tiếng thầm thì, và nụ cười vẫn ở trên môi. “Đừng nói dối lần này. Đôi mắt anh đang phản lại anh đấy. Tối nay anh đã nhảy cùng ai? Anh có nhớ cô ấy nhiều không?”

“Tôi nhớ cô ấy mọi lúc,” Bucky thú nhận, dù cho cậu gần như không nói nổi. “Còn anh ấy?”

“Cằm của anh giống y như vậy.”

Bucky hôn cô, mãnh liệt, đột ngột và gần như đói khát, và cô cắn môi cậu khi cậu rời ra. Họ nhìn nhau. “Ngủ ngon, James,” Laurie nói với cậu.

"Ngủ ngon, Laurie." Bucky nói.

Cô cười với cậu lần cuối và rồi chiếc váy xanh bung xòe, và cô rời đi, bước vào cửa, và chỉ còn lại Bucky đứng dưới làn mưa bụi với hai bàn tay. Cậu lang thang một lúc, đột nhiên muốn hút một điếu thuốc, nhưng rồi lại đút tay vào túi áo và bắt đầu đi thơ thẩn. Cậu không biết mình đang ở đâu, nhưng cậu có để ý đến đường đi lúc nãy, nên cậu đoán cuối cùng thì mình cũng sẽ tìm được đường thôi. Bất chấp lượng cồn cậu uống vào, cậu hoàn toàn không cảm thấy chếnh choáng. Cậu đổ tội cho cái lạnh trong không khí.

Sau một hồi đi bộ Bucky cảm thấy nhớ sức nặng của khẩu súng trường và cái ba lô của cậu khi cậu không nhảy. Cơn mưa phùn dầy đặc này bắt đầu làm cậu ướt, nước mưa rơi xuống lăn trên cổ áo cậu. Thành phố này hoàn toàn không giống thành phố của cậu; nó quá yên tĩnh, là một, và thứ hai những tòa nhà cũng cao nhưng không cao bằng, và chúng quá cũ, với những bức chạm khắc nghệ thuật khó hiểu trên chúng. Nhưng nếu cậu tập trung đủ lâu nó có mùi gần giống như thành phố của cậu, và cậu thích nó ở điểm này, cậu khá là thích nó.

 

_______

 

_Nếu tớ nhắm mắt lại tớ có thể giả vờ như mình đang ở nhà, ngoại trừ việc ở đây có lẽ không có nhiều tiếng còi như thế. Dù sao nó cũng tốt hơn là ở ngoài tiền tuyến. Tốt con mẹ nó hơn nhiều._

_Còn nhớ vào những ngày cực kỳ nóng khi chúng ta thường ngồi vắt vẻo ở bến tàu không? Vào khoảng bốn giờ quầy bán xúc xích sẽ đến và chúng ta ngồi trong bóng che của nó cho đến khi mặt trời lặn. Tớ đã bị tróc da, phồng rộp rồi cháy nắng vì làm việc cả ngày ngoài nắng, nhưng tớ không muốn về lại căn hộ vì không phải lúc nào cậu cũng ra ngoài. Cậu luôn quá cẩn thận khi mang quyển phác thảo đi để vẽ, cố để ý để không làm rơi nó, nhưng tất cả những gì cậu vẽ hồi đấy cuối cũng cũng đều bị ướt một tẹo vì sóng đánh. Chắc hẳn phải có hàng triệu bức vẽ về tớ và phong cảnh trong đó cùng với những vệt ố nhòe tròn tròn hình giọt nước._

_Tớ nhớ có một năm, khi chúng ta vừa mới có chỗ ở, thằng bé ở tầng dưới chúng ta – thực sự chỉ là một đứa bé – nó chết giữa đêm vì cơn sốt đang hoành hành trong khu khi đấy. Và cậu đã rất buồn, suy sụp, mắt đỏ sọc. Tớ vòng tay qua người cậu và nói một đống lý lẽ vớ vẩn về việc nó xảy ra cũng tốt và ít nhất thằng bé không còn đau nữa. Nhưng rồi tớ vùi mặt vào trong tóc cậu và tạ ơn Chúa người chết là thằng bé chứ không phải cậu. Tớ nghĩ, nếu Người phải mang ai đó đi, ít nhất đó không phải cậu. Đó là điều tệ nhất mà tớ từng nghĩ đến nhưng đó là sự thật._

_Nói cho cậu một bí mật nhé? Một tháng trước có một gã bị thương nặng trong vụ bắn pháo. Khiến tớ nhớ đến đứa trẻ ốm yếu dưới nhà, cùng kiểu tóc, cậu nhớ chứ  -  xoăn xoăn? Chẳng có gì tớ có thể giúp được anh ta nữa cả. Ổ bụng anh ta bầy nhầy y như phô mát Thụy Điểm vì mảnh bom. Ngã xuống ngay bên cạnh tớ. Chẳng còn gì có thể cứu nổi anh ta nữa, và anh ta nhìn thẳng vào tớ  -  không phải như tớ có thể cứ thế bỏ mặc anh ta ở đó, không khi anh ta đang nhìn tớ như vậy. Anh ta nói làm ơn, vậy nên tớ bắn thẳng vào mặt anh ta. Tớ đã mừng là anh ta thôi khò khè và thở hổn hển. Tớ đã thưc sự mừng chết mẹ đi được : tớ không phải nghe nó thêm nữa. Vậy, có lẽ đó là điều tệ nhất tớ từng nghĩ, giờ khi tớ nhớ ra nó._

_Nước ở đây khác hẳn ở nhà. Sương mù luôn vấn vương trên sông Thames, và vào buổi đêm tớ cứ nửa mong chờ không khí sẽ đóng thành băng khi tớ cố đi băng qua nó.. Không đời nào tớ nhúng chân xuống nước, hoặc muốn cậu làm thế. Và ở đây thì có gì để mà vẽ kia chứ? Thậm chí không thể nhìn thấy tháp Big Ben hay một phần của nó đi chăng nữa từ chỗ chúng ta. Mọi thứ đều xám xịt, tớ nhớ những vệt cháy nắng đỏ au tớ có khiến cho tớ phải nằm ngủ úp sấp hằng tuần. Tớ không nghĩ cậu có thể ở ngoài đủ lâu để cháy nắng kiểu đó nhưng tớ nhớ rằng mũi cậu sẽ chuyển hết thành màu đỏ và hơi bong da ở phần sống mũi. Tớ nghĩ nó trông thật tức cười. Dễ thương. Tớ không biết tại sao, nhưng tớ cảm thấy thế. Cá là cậu thậm chí còn không bị cháy nắng bây giờ nữa. Đó là điều tốt, tớ cứ nói với bản thân mãi như vậy. Trong cái thế giới đầy rẫy cái xấu xa này đó là điều thực sự tốt đẹp._

 

_______

 

“Tình báo nói với chúng tôi rằng có một căn cứ ở Ba Lan, Sỹ quan chỉ huy Rogers nói. “Chúng tôi biết rằng anh biết nó ở đâu. Này. Anh có nói được tiếng Anh không? Anh có biết tiếng Anh không? Jones, hỏi anh ta xem - ”

“ _Địt_ ,” Bucky cắt ngang, và trong chớp mắt cậu chồm người lên tên chỉ điểm. Tay chân gã bị trói cứng bên cạnh tay ghế. “Mở mồm ra,” Bucky nói. Đôi mắt gã đàn ông trợn trừng giận dữ, và gã nghiến chặt hàm răng. “Mở con mẹ nó mồm mày ra!” Bucky rút khẩu súng lục của cậu ra và bắn ngay vào một bên chân của gã. Gã rú lên đau đớn, một âm thanh kinh khủng, và miệng gã mở lớn vừa đủ để Bucky có thể thò một ngón tay vào bên trong và moi ra viên nhộng chứa xyanua. Cậu ném nó đi.

“Mẹ kiếp,” Bucky lầm bầm, và lùi lại. “Mấy người phải chú ý chứ hử?”

Cậu không nghe thấy ai đáp lại vậy nên cậu cúi người xuống và đặt hai tay lên đầu gối của gã. Cậu chờ cho gã nhìn vào mình. “Này, thằng chó đẻ, ” Bucky nói, giọng gần như thân thiện. “Mày nói tiếng Anh chứ? Nein? Nghe này, tao vẫn còn một viên đạn nữa để dành cho cái chân còn lại đấy. ”

“Có.”  Gã phun ra câu trả lời qua kẽ răng. Đôi mắt lồi ra vì giận dữ, và gã đổ mồ hôi ròng ròng vì đau.

Bucky mỉm cười với gã, rộng đến nỗi cậu thấy mắt mình nheo nheo. Cậu vỗ vỗ vai gã. “Đấy thế có phải dễ dàng hơn không? Giờ thì nghe này, tao không muốn làm mày đau. Thật đấy. Hôm nay đã là một ngày dài. Nhưng mày gây sự với đội của tao, và mày gây sự với tao, và rồi mày mắc phải một sai lầm lớn: mày gây sự với Đội trưởng của tao. Vậy nên tay tao bị buộc rồi, bé cưng. Giờ mày nợ tao đấy. Mày hiểu chứ? Tao có thể là người mến khách. Nhưng mày sẽ phun hết ra thôi, kiểu này hay kiểu khác. ”

“Trung sỹ,” Đội trưởng nói. Khi Bucky xoay người lại cậu rút dao ra. Theo thói quen cậu tung nó trong lòng bàn tay, xoay nó quanh kẽ ngón tay; tay cậu hơi giật. 

“Cậu lo được chứ?” Steve hỏi.

Bucky nhún vai, và nói, “Mười lăm phút. Mấy người ra ngoài đi dạo một vòng đi.”

Mọi chuyện thành mớ hỗn lộn, nhưng Bucky có được tin tình báo chỉ sau mười phút.

 

_______

 

_Cậu nhớ lúc chúng ta thức khuya ngồi đọc Dracula cho nhau nghe dưới lớp chăn, hồi khi mẹ cậu còn sống chứ? Và chúng ta có khoảng thời gian tuyệt nhất, tự dọa mình sợ như mấy lũ ngốc, cho đến khi đột nhiên tiếng còi cảnh sát vang lên bên ngoài và chúng ta gào ầm lên đủ để đánh thức tất cả mọi người ở Tây Virginia. Rồi mẹ cậu chạy xuống dưới với con dao cắt bánh mỳ trong tư thế sẵn sàng, và bà bắt chúng ta tắt đèn đi. Và chúng ta làm theo, và rồi đương nhiên tớ cố tỏ ra mạnh mẽ, nhưng tớ ngủ cạnh cậu tối hôm đó. Buồn cười, tớ đoán vậy. Hóa ra cậu vẫn là nơi trốn yêu thích của tớ. Khôi hài hơn là: hóa ra có những thứ đáng sợ hơn là ma cà rồng ẩn nấp trong bóng đêm._

_Nói với cậu điều này. Nói với cậu một bí mật nữa, bởi vì bí mật này, bí mật này, tớ sẽ không bao giờ nói ra, không phải với Chúa, không phải với một thầy tu nào đó, và chắc chắn là không phải với cậu. Trong tầng hầm ấy chúng tớ đốt những cái xác trong lò. Tớ đã không ăn mấy ngày liền. Sự thật thực chất rất đơn giản. Mùi thơm khiến tớ cảm thấy đói._

 

_______

 

Danh sách best seller của New York Times

21 tháng Mười hai, 1975

Phi hư cấu

Tuần này

        1 NHỮNG BỨC THƯ: BẢN CHƯA HIỆU ĐÍNH, bởi Ashley Jonathan, T.Sỹ (Paradigm, $9.95.)

Giáo sư Jonathan đã tái hiện lịch sử qua việc biên dịch những bức thư của Trung sỹ James Buchanan Barnes trong trạng thái nguyên bản của chúng lần đầu tiên kể từ khi chúng bị phát tán bất hợp pháp từ năm 1966.

        2 PHẢN ỨNG THƯ GIÃN, bởi Hebert Benson, B.sỹ Y Khoa (William Morrow, $5.95.) Phương pháp thiền để giải tỏa áp lực.

 

_______

 

Iloved - youfirst:

> hiển nhiên là tui yêu unrequited, bốn lần tui xem nó, khóc lóc như mưa, vân vân, nhưng khi chúng tôi cùng xem mẹ tôi hoàn toàn bị bối rối bởi phân cảnh ở giữa phim, mấy đồng chí biết đấy, _cái cảnh í í_ , và tóm lại là tui có một khoảng thời gian ngượng đến chết đi được khi cố giải thích cho bà biết, vâng, đó thực sự là một trong số họ. kiểu, sao bà có thể không biết được chứ? _tất cả mọi người đều biết về lá thư đó._
> 
>  

Lollyps:

> Có phải mẹ đồng chí ở khoảng độ tuổi bốn lăm đến sáu mươi không? Nếu đúng thì bà chắc chắn là không biết lá thư đó tồn tại, vì gần như là không thể tìm đâu ra bản sao của những lá thư trong những năm từ 1966 đến 1975. Ngay khi chúng được công bố Howard Stark đã kiện NYT một núi tiền – yeah, vẫn không được tiết lộ con số chính xác – đến nỗi họ gần như phá sản. Không học cái đó về ông ta ở trường đâu hử? Bên cạnh hàng tỉ đô và một bản hợp đồng cấm tiết lộ bí mật mà ông ta có lẽ đã bắt toàn bộ nhân viên của mình kí vào, còn có một sự hỗn loạn kinh khủng giữa công chúng Mỹ, cụ thể là trong nội bộ quân đội, và ngay sau đó vụ việc bị dập tắt ngay lập tức. vậy nên cả một thế hệ người dân đã không được đọc/nghiên cứu chúng như những người từ năm 1975 trở lại đây, vì chỉ có khoảng 300,000 bản sao được phát tán vào đúng ngày hôm đó, sau đó, việc in những lá thư hoàn toàn bị dừng lại. Thậm chí cả khi những lá thư bắt đầu được truyền bá lại vào cuối những năm 60/đầu những năm 70, phần lớn chúng đã bị chú giải và/hoặc bị kiểm duyệt quá mức. (Anh ấy nói “địt”, khoảng hơn hai mươi lần, hình như thế. Không hẳn là ví dụ tốt cho chuẩn mực đạo đức của chúng ta nhể.)
> 
> Túm lị, trong nhiều năm, những lá thư của Barnes cực kỳ hiếm hoi. Thực chất, chúng là một trong những tác phẩm bị cấm và kiểm duyệt nặng nề nhất của văn học trong lịch sử. Và, _lá thứ đó_? Theo chuẩn mực ngày nay, và trước khi Joe Wright tạo ra Unrequited... nó không có vẻ gì là quá rõ ràng hay gì cả phải không? Nhưng vào năm 1966 thì đó có lẽ là phần bị kiểm duyệt khắt khao nhất trong toàn bộ các bức thư.
> 
>  

_______

 

_Tớ có loại cảm giác này mỗi lần sau một trận đọ súng, khi đạn vẫn đang bay qua lại, xoáy vào lòng đất, và tớ vẫn cảm thấy tai ù đi mắt mờ mờ, nhưng cả thế gian xung quanh thì trong suốt rõ ràng, và tớ có thể cứ thế mà ngã xuống mặt đất phía dưới và bật khóc như một đứa trẻ bởi vì tớ vẫn còn sống. Lần đầu tiên tớ cảm thấy như vậy tớ nghĩ mình sẽ vỡ òa. Và rồi mọi thứ lại tràn về xung quanh tớ thấy mình như đứa bé mới sinh. Cả thế giới như lạ lẫm và mới mẻ và tớ đang đứng trên đỉnh của nó Tớ cảm như mình có thể nuốt trọn nó vào người._

_Cậu nghĩ tớ chưa nhìn thấy nét mặt ấy trên cậu?_

_Khoảng cách gần nhất của tớ với Vườn Eden chính là ở trên chiến trường khi mà những mảnh bom đạn vẫn trút xuống dữ dội như mưa đá rơi trên mái tôn. Cậu nhìn thẳng vào tớ với đôi mắt xanh đó, sáng rực và sục sôi, máu vương trên gò má, bồ hóng nhem nhuốc trên sống mũi cậu. Cốt tủy của tớ. Có phải cậu được tạo ra từ xương sườn của tớ? Chắc hẳn là như thế, hoặc là tớ được tạo ra từ cậu. Mẹ kiếp Chúa ơi, tớ muốn nó. Tớ muốn trở lại bên trong cậu. Tớ muốn cậu ngay giờ đây, như tớ muốn cậu ngày trước, đẹp đẽ hơn cả địa ngục thậm chí với chiếc mũi đang chảy máu và những khớp tay nứt vỡ. Không quan trọng cậu nhỏ bé. Tớ thích thế  -  hệt như cách tớ thích cậu bây giờ. Cậu khiến tớ đói khát. Cậu biết chứ? Cậu khiến tớ đói khát. Đôi môi hồng như đường kéo, dù cho nó cũng chẳng ngăn được cậu nói ra những lời sắc nhọn đủ để cắt chết người ta với mớ từ ngữ đầy tức giận của cậu. Đã là kẻ nóng tính từ khi cậu mới biết nói, và để tớ nói cho cậu nghe, quả là địa ngục khi yêu một chiến binh._

_Dù sao thì, Chúa ơi – tớ không nên nghĩ đến chuyện này, chứ đừng nói đến chuyện viết nó ra. Tớ đã từng yêu cậu theo cách thật ngọt ngào và trong sáng, theo cách mà trẻ con vẫn yêu, cách mà tớ nên yêu cậu. Nhưng rồi nó trở thành nỗi thèm khát và chân thực. Nếu ở đâu đó có một Thiên đường cho tớ đó sẽ là làn da tái xanh của cậu dưới bàn tay tớ cho đến muôn đời. Tớ không cần điều gì hơn cả. Không thức ăn hay đồ uống hay ngủ. Chỉ cần bàn tay tớ lướt trên da cậu và âm thanh ngọt ngào của cậu._

_Tớ nghĩ chỉ cần ảo tưởng này thôi cũng đủ để tớ mang theo xuống mồ rồi. Cũng chẳng làm cậu hạnh phúc hơn được tẹo nào. Thực chất thì nó sẽ chẳng làm gì ngoài việc đẩy cậu vào vòng nguy hiểm – điều mà tớ không muốn xảy ra chút nào. Đó là một câu chuyện phịa khác tự kể cho mình, tớ nghĩ vậy. Rằng việc tớ làm là cao thượng và tớ làm thế là vì cậu, nhưng thực ra tớ chỉ quá nhát gan, và không thể làm thế mà thôi._

 

_______

 

“Cậu quá tệ trong việc này.”

“Nếu muốn ảnh của tớ đến thế, cứ hỏi mẹ tớ í, có một bức hoàn hảo tớ mặc quân phục - “

“Tớ không muốn cậu trông như thế,” Steve nói, nhíu nhíu mi nhìn xuống cuốn phác thảo nhàu nát bé tẹo của anh. “Thôi ngó ngoáy đi.”

“Cậu đi mà thôi í,” Bucky lầm bầm đáp lại theo phản xạ. Nhưng cậu vẫn cố. Cậu trở lại với mấy con dao – cậu thích có hai con ở mỗi bên giày, và cả một con bên trong áo khoác – đánh bóng và sắp xếp chúng. Việc lau chùi chỗ vũ khí cũng tựa như thói quen tắm rửa và cạo râu và cởi tất ra trước khi cậu lên giường vậy. Cậu thu thập những con dao này từ xác của lũ Đức quốc xã, vậy nên nhiều đứa trong số chúng bị cắt mất dấu thập ngoặc. Cậu có cả một cái bật lửa nữa, từ một thằng gián điệp của HYDRA, và dấu hiệu đẫm máu của chúng được khắc trên đó. Bucky đang dành thời gian xóa đi những cái xúc tua xung quanh cái đầu lâu, nhưng một cái xúc tua quá khó bỏ, và không chịu mất đi. Cậu thích khắc lên chỗ mà dấu hiệu của lũ ấy từng ở đó. Dugan vẫn đang giữ kiệt tác thứ hai của Bucky từ năm 43: một con dao găm của Đức quốc xã. HÃY CHÔN TÔI CÚI MẶT XUỐNG, một bên tay cầm ghi thế, và mặt bên kia ghi, ĐỂ CẢ THẾ GIỚI CÓ THỂ HÔN MÔNG ĐÍT TÔI.

Bên ngoài lều của họ khu rừng chìm trong yên tĩnh và lửa trại cháy bập bùng. Mấy người còn lại đang nói chuyện. Đôi khi Steve lầm bầm một câu chửi khi anh làm hỏng việc, _địt mẹ_ , và Bucky thích âm thanh quen thuộc phát ra khi anh phát âm từ đó. Bucky hoàn toàn chú tâm vào việc tháo rời, lau chùi và lắp lại khẩu súng lục của cậu. Cậu chìm vào từng động tác. Tâm trí cậu rơi vào im lặng hệt như khi cậu làm việc trong nhà máy vào mùa hè. Như những việc tay chân khác, hay bắn súng, hay làm tình, tất cả đều theo một trình tự; cái chu trình ấy ru ngủ tâm trí cậu. Dầu cũng trơn bóng y hệt như máu, hay thậm chí là cơ thể của một cô gái. Chỉ có vài điều trong đời này chân thực được như chúng.

“Có một bài hát cứ luẩn quẩn trong đầu tớ,” Steve nói, sau một hồi. “Cậu biết đấy....” và anh ngân nga giai điệu, một cách tệ hại và sai lệch hết âm điệu.

“Nó không phải như thế,” Bucky bật cười. “Nó như thế này cơ, _không một ai biết được nhưng khó khăn tôi trải qua..._ ”

“Ờ,” Steve thì thầm, “Đúng nó rồi.”

Nhưng giờ thì nó cũng ám luôn vào đầu Bucky, và khi cậu làm việc cậu khe khẽ hát: “ _Không một ai biết được những khó khăn tôi trải qua, Chúa vinh quang.... Nếu bạn đến đó trước tôi, ôi Chúa, hãy nói với bạn bè tôi rằng tôi cũng đang đến..._ ” Và cậu cứ thế ngân nga cả bài, cảm tưởng như nghe thấy ban nhạc của Louis trong đầu mình khi cậu hát:

_Dẫu cho bạn nhìn thấy tôi_

_Hãy cứ bước tiếp_

_Tôi có phiên xét xử của mình ngay tại nơi đây_

_Dưới chân Chúa..._

“Đáng nhẽ nó phải có ở trong bức tranh,” Steve nói, hơi hơi mỉm cười. Anh luôn thích nghe giọng cậu.

“Chà tớ là một con quỷ đẹp mã mà.”

“Hmm.”

Falsworth nhô đầu vào trong lều và Steve cùng Bucky nhảy dựng lên. Falsworth nhìn qua lại giữa hai người họ. Steve không cảm thấy tội lỗi bởi vì anh chẳng làm gì có lỗi cả, nhưng Bucky thì hoàn toàn khiếp sợ, và nỗi sợ lẻn đến thít lấy cậu nơi cổ họng. Cậu không thích khi người khác đi đến mà mình không biết, thậm chí là cả Monty – người mà thậm chí không phải “người khác” mà giống như một người anh. Cậu có cảm tưởng như mình đang bị bắt gặp làm điều tội lỗi.

“Cái gì thế?” Bucky hỏi, giọng lạnh đi.

“Jones nhận được chỉ thị hành quân khỏi trại. Tôi nghĩ là cả hai người sẽ muốn biết.”

“Cảm ơn cậu,” Steve trả lời, bằng cái giọng ra lệnh, hoàn toàn nhìn không ra cảm xúc. Đó chính là giọng diễn của anh, và Bucky không thích nghe nó chút nào, không khi mà chỉ còn có hai người họ. “Chúng tôi ra ngay đây.”

Falsworth nấn ná thêm một tẹo. “Tôi không biết anh là họa sỹ đấy, Đội trưởng.” anh ta nói.

Steve hơi đỏ mặt, mũi anh phiếm hồng, anh nhún vai. “Ờm thì. Tôi từng đi học một thời gian. Nhưng, hóa đơn các kiểu, cậu biết đấy. Chúng tôi cố xoay sở, nhưng cũng chỉ được vài học phần.”

Falsworth trầm lại sau khi nghe anh trả lời. Ngoài kia tiếng Dugan phá ra cười rõ rệt vọng vào lều và Bucky suýt nữa run lên. “Đó là một bức chân dung đáng kinh ngạc.”

“Cảm ơn cậu,” Steve mỉm cười.

Falsworth bỏ ra ngoài, những bước chân của anh ta lạo xạo trên nền đất và tiếng anh hòa vào cuộc nói chuyện. Steve không có vẻ gì là sẽ đứng lên ngay lập tức để kiểm chứng chỉ thị của ngài Đại tá. Bucky không buồn thắc mắc bởi vì cậu không thấy phiền, thay vào đó cậu châm một điếu thuốc bằng cái bật lửa của mình và bắt đầu lau khẩu súng trường. Sau một lúc cậu cảm thấy có ánh mắt đang theo dõi mình và ngẩng lên. “Hmm?” cậu hỏi.

“Cậu biết tớ muốn đi đâu không?” Steve hỏi

“Đâu cơ?”

“Công viên Trung tâm.”

“Đã lâu rồi nhỉ.”

“Ừ,” Steve thở dài. “Chỉ ngồi ở công viên và vẽ. Đó là những gì tớ sẽ làm. Ăn một cái xúc xích. Đi thăm em gái cậu ở Hoboken.”

Bucky ngay lập tức cảm thấy tởm và suýt nữa sặc khói thuốc. “Chúng ta sẽ không đến Jersey. Thậm chí cả Becca cũng sẽ không lôi được tớ đến Jersey.” Thậm chí cả _Steve_ cũng không.

Khóe miệng Steve hơi nhếch lên thành nụ cười nhẹ, nghĩa là lúc này tâm trí anh đã trôi xa hàng dặm. Bucky không quan tâm đến anh nữa. Cậu rít một hơi thuốc dài và bắt đầu sắp xếp vũ khí để cất đi. Steve đang nghĩ đến việc trở về nhà. Đó là điều anh muốn. Đó là dấu hiệu tốt.

“Sự thật là cả cậu cũng không thể trả tiền để tớ trở lại Hoboken,” Steve nói, nối tiếp cuộc hội thoại của họ. Bucky ngước lên nhìn anh cắn đầu quản bút chì. Cậu biết đó là sự thật. Steve là một người con của bến Fulton Landing, và ý nghĩ anh sống một nơi nào đó ngoài Brooklyn cũ kỹ của họ thật không thể tưởng tượng nổi. Tiếng còi xe huyên náo, và bầu không khí u ám của thành thị, và thứ mùi tệ hại tỏa ra từ khu bếp hàng xóm – một người theo chủ nghĩa xã hội, một con người nghệ sỹ: như Steve thuộc về nơi đó, vào lúc chạng vạng, với đôi bàn chân trong suốt vắt vẻo trên lối thoát hiểm. Bucky nhìn Steve và nhớ tới nhà, nhưng chỉ là một phần thôi. Steve đang ở trước mặt cậu đây. Cậu không thể nhớ nhà nhiều đến mức thế. Phần lớn những gì thuộc về nhà đang ở ngay đây rồi.

“Tớ không nên nói cái này,” Steve nói, duỗi duỗi và bẻ các khớp tay. Anh đã xong bức phác họa, và Bucky cũng hoàn thành việc lau chùi. “Nhưng trời ạ, tớ nhớ mấy trận ẩu đả ở quán bar. Còn nhớ cái chỗ  - “

“ _Chúa ơi_ , không; tớ đang cố quên đi đây,” Bucky rên rỉ.

Steve nhe răng cười. “Quán bar đấy tốt đấy.”

“Tớ đã nghĩ cậu sẽ thành mù với điếc cơ đấy, xét việc cậu chảy máu như thế.”

“Một quán bar tuyệt con mẹ nó vời.” Steve quả quyết.

“Chắc rồi,” Bucky đồng tình. “Ờ há, nói thế với cái mũi của cậu í. Cậu nên thử làm vỡ nó lần thứ ba, có thể lần này Morita có thể khiến nó thẳng lại, cuối cùng - “

Steve đá cậu. Bucky thổi khói vào mặt anh. Rồi Steve thở dài. “Ra ngoài nào. Xem xem Phillips muốn chúng ta làm gì.”

Bucky có hàng đống câu hỏi cho Steve những ngày này. Anh thích thế, Bucky biết – anh thích những trận đánh, cảm giác dồn dập, anh thích làm những điều đúng đắn, anh thích giúp đỡ và thích chỉ huy đội. Nhưng anh cũng ghét nó. Captain America không phải là Steve: Captain America là một kẻ với giọng nói đầy quyền uy, và là kẻ tránh những cuộc ẩu đả trong những ngõ hẻm, có lẽ là kẻ dáng hình to lớn, với đôi mắt tựa như bầu trời Kansas, và lớn lên ở Kansas nữa – hay một trong những nơi khốn khổ nào đó mà Bucky không biết tên. Sự thật ập đến với cậu, đôi lúc: Nếu cậu không ở đây sẽ không còn ai trên Trái đất này hiểu được Steve. Thậm chí cả Carter cũng không, người đã biết Steve trước đây, trước khi anh biến đổi. Nó khiến cậu lo sợ. Bucky muốn mọi người biết về Steve, chứ không phải Captain America. Steve mới đáng để hiểu rõ.

Anh nói đúng, họ cần phải đi ra ngoài – trở lại với thế giới đầy mỏi mệt này. Nhưng trước tiên: “Đưa tớ xem nào.”

Steve đưa cho cậu bản vẽ. Lúc đầu Bucky không nhận ra đó là ai. Bức vẽ là hình một người đàn ông đang ngồi trong bóng tối bủa vây lấy anh ta, và bóng tối được vẽ bằng những nét mạnh, đậm, đổ bóng đe dọa. Anh ta đang ôm một vật tối mờ, một khẩu súng lục, bằng tay phải, và tay trái đang vươn ra lấy thứ gì đó. Bàn tay anh ta to bè và gân guốc, với những ngón tay dầy. Anh ta đang nghiêng đầu, nét mặt sắc cạnh, và những đường nét dày, đen và tối giản, được vẽ bằng một đôi bàn tay to lớn: đôi môi đẹp, lông mày rậm, cái mũi thẳng, và chiếc cằm chẻ. Tóc buông khỏi nếp và rơi lòa xòa trên trán anh ta. Anh ta ngậm một điếu thuốc trên môi và khói thuốc tỏa mờ xung quanh. Hầu hết khuôn mặt anh ta chìm trong bóng tối, và đường nét chỉ nhìn thấy lờ mờ. Bắp tay anh ta to khỏe và chiếc áo lót trắng anh ta đang mặc hơi căng ở vùng vai và ngực. Những cái thẻ của anh ta sáng lên, bằng một cách nào đó, trong ánh sáng lờ mờ. Trông có vẻ như anh ta đã đổ mồ hôi và làm việc cả ngày, và có vẻ như đó là công việc đầy máu me. Trông anh ta thô bạo, và có vẻ như anh ta sẽ cư xử thô bạo với bất cứ ai.

Đó không thể là Bucky được, nhưng nó đúng là thế. Cậu tin tưởng vào bàn tay Steve hơn cả mặt gương. Đó chính là cậu.

Cậu cần phải thôi giả vờ như đó không phải người cậu đang trở thành.

“Huh,” cậu nói, và đưa trả nó. “Vẫn giỏi đấy, Rogers.”

Steve nhìn vào nó. “Thế hả?”

Bucky vứt điếu thuốc đi, Steve cất đi bản vẽ, và rồi cùng nhau họ đối mặt với bóng đêm bên ngoài.

 

_______

 

Hóa ra họ sẽ không hành quân trong một ngày nữa, vậy nên tất cả quyết định dành thời gian nghỉ ngơi ngồi uống đống rượu của Dugan bên đống lửa.

“Đây là hàng lậu đấy à?” Morita hỏi sau khi suýt sặc. Cậu ta có vẻ ấn tượng.

Dugan lấy lại cái can để hớp thêm một ngụm. “Chắc thế?”

“ _Ne tirez pas_ , ” Dernier nói

“ _Ne tir - er  - ”_

“ _Tirez,_ ” Dernier chỉnh lại.

“Dậy cậu ấy cái gì bậy bậy í,” Dugan đề nghị.

“Đừng có mà làm thế,” Bucky đáp. “Dạy cậu ta chửi bậy bằng hai thứ tiếng là lưỡi cậu ta sẽ hóa đá vì tội lỗi đấy.”

Bucky đáng nhẽ nên đoán trước được, và nên biết đường không nên nói những lời kiểu đó với tên thích nổ này, bởi vì Steve quay sang phía cậu từ chỗ anh ngồi bên đống lửa với đôi mắt sáng rực và khuôn mặt đỏ bừng và nói, “ _Va te faire foutre_ , đồ khốn.” Steve Rogers nói với Bucky tự đi địt chính mình bằng tiếng Pháp: Chúa ơi, đó nên bị cấm tuyệt đối trên cả bốn tám bang và các hạt lân cận.

Bucky chỉ giơ ngón giữa với anh, và Jones với Dernier bật cười nắc nẻ.

“Mấy người đang làm hỏng Captain America đấy,” Morita thở dài.

“Cậu ta cũng tự hỏng rồi,” Bucky nói và Steve thúc tay vào mạn sườn cậu khi cậu ngồi xuống cạnh anh.

Falsworth ngân nga. “Trường mỹ thuật.”

Bucky liếc cậu ta sắc lẻm, cảm thấy tội lỗi vì hành động lúc trước, và nói đùa,” Cậu _không biết_ được nó thế nào đâu,” và nói với sang: “Dum Dum chuyền cho tôi nào.”

Dugan chuyền cho cậu can rượu lậu  từ bên kia đống lửa. “Uống nhiều vào và có lẽ ông sẽ đủ say để mà lăn ra ngủ thay vì lảng vảng quanh đây như con mèo hoang nào đó, Trung sỹ.”

Bucky tợp một ngụm. Morita nói đúng: cái thứ của nợ này có thể khiến người ta mù luôn. “Chắc thế,” cậu nói. Dugan lo lắng cho Bucky, nhưng Bucky lại lo lắng về Steve, và cậu lo về việc Steve sẽ có chỗ nào an toàn để ngủ. Bucky cũng không cần ngủ, nhiều lắm, hoặc giả như cậu tự thấy vậy, qua hàng đống thứ chật vật và sai sót cậu trải qua vài giờ trong một tuần. Cậu không thích nghĩ về nó.

“ _J’étudie l’art_ ,” Jones nói.

“ _Sans dec_?” Steve hỏi.

“ _Poesie_ ,” Jones trả lời. Steve không biết nghĩa của nó. “Thơ ca,” Jones nói.

“Buck cũng viết lách đấy,” Steve nói.

“Nah,” Bucky nói, phẩy tay, và hớp thêm ngụm rượu nữa. Cậu chuyền nó cho Steve. “Tôi kể chuyện thôi. Đó là hai việc khác hẳn đấy. Chả có gì để mà tự hào cả. Steve mới có tài.”

“ _Conneries_ ,” Steve nói với Bucky. Với đôi mắt to ngây thơ ấy, anh tốt bụng giải thích thêm : “Nó có ngĩa là cứt chó.”

“Mấy người hiểu tôi nói gì chưa? Thấy mấy thứ tôi phải chịu đựng rồi chứ hả?”

Cả bọn cười ầm. “Lạy chúa,” Steve rủa thầm, sau khi uống một ngụm.

“Tôi đã bảo rồi mà.” Morita nói.

Trông Steve gần như là bị sỉ nhục vì cái vị dở tệ, và nó khiến Bucky cười. “Thôi đi, chúng ta từng uống cái tệ hơn nhiều.”

“Thôi cái trò cố biến chúng ta thành loại người Ai-len đó đi, Barnes. Mẹ cậu  -  ”

“Ôi Chúa ơi.”

“Cậu biết bà sẽ nói gì rồi đấy.”

“Chả nhẽ tớ lại không.”

Steve cố đưa trả lại chiếc can. “Không, không,” Bucky nói. “Cậu cứ tiếp tục đi. Tớ không còn nhìn thấy cậu say bí tỉ như trước nữa.”

“Tớ không thể say được đâu.”

“Chà có thể là do cậu cố chưa đủ thôi. Cậu biết người ta nói gì về con đường hoa hồng đầy gai rồi đấy, Rogers.”

Steve cười lớn.

“Thôi _nào_ ,” Bucky nói và chống người bằng khuỷu tay, chạm đầu gối mình với đầu gối của anh. Steve nhăn mặt và uống một hơi dài, rồi rùng mình khi rượu thấm qua từng thớ thịt, lắc lắc đầu và đưa trả lại can rượu cho Bucky.

“Cảm thấy nó chưa?” Bucky hỏi. Cậu cười tà, “Yeah, cậu thấy rồi. Tớ biết cái mặt đó mà.”

“ _Tu es le pire putain_ ,” Steve nói, và Dernier cùng với Jones khịt mũi. “Một tẹo thôi,” Steve thừa nhận. “Tớ chỉ cảm thấy nó _một tí xíu_ thôi. Không nhiều.”

“Thế cũng đủ rồi.” Bucky quyết định.

“Cậu nữa,” Steve nói, một cách thân thuộc, “Thôi nào, Buck, tớ thách cậu đấy: và thế là Bucky hớp một ngụm nữa, và chất cồn cháy ran trọng cổ họng cậu, thậm chí xộc cả lên mũi. Cậu đưa cái can cho Jones và lục tìm điếu thuốc mới, cảm nhận có ánh mất đang nhìn mình. Falsworth đang nhìn cậu.

“Cậu có lửa chứ?” Bucky hỏi anh ta.

“Đương nhiên,” anh ta nói, giật mình, và đưa cho Bucky một điếu thuốc cùng với cây bật lửa của mình.

Bucky châm lửa điếu thứ hai của cậu trong tối nay và rít một hơi dài. Steve giật nó ra khỏi tay cậu bằng những ngón tay xương xương của anh, rít một hơi, gạt tàn thuốc, và đưa nó lại cho cậu.

“Kể cho tụi tôi một bài thơ đi,” Dernier nói với Jones.

“Là ngâm thơ,” Jones chỉnh lại, giọng lơ đãng. “Uh, _người ngâm thơ_. Giời, tôi cũng chả rõ. Mấy người muốn nghe gì đây?”

“Cái gì cậu tự viết í,” Morita nói. Mọi người quay lại nhìn cậu ta, và cậu ta nhún nhún vai. “Sao nào? Tôi không muốn nghe Whitman hay mấy cái thứ rác rưởi kiểu đó đâu. Tôi muốn nghe cái gì mới mẻ cơ.”

Jones ngẫm nghĩ. Và anh ta bắt đầu :

_Liberté_

_For my parents who came_

_north, ancestors sold_

_west and south_

_now choosing a direction_

_in hopes of better lives and_

_finding nothing new under_

_red white and blue_

_Am I fighting for my own freedom?_

_Egalité_

_For the boys on the front stoop_

_now on the front lines,_

_who talked of change so lines_

_in front of water fountains didn’t come in two tones -_

_For my sister and my mother listening_

_framed by kitchen windows,_

_afraid their family might be crossing_

_lines they shouldn’t, about to be_

_crucified -_

_I have found there are people_

_already fighting, willing defenders._

_Fraternité_

_To the brothers I have found -_

_I would ask for them to lend me their ears_

_but they have already lent me their hands_

_their eyes_

_their blood_

_and so we have become of one flesh -_

_They already know.”_

 

“Lạy chúa, Gabe,” Bucky nói, giọng chìm vào im lặng.

 

_______

 

_Margaret “Peggy” Carter - Rogers qua đời một năm trước đây ở tuổi 96. Rita và Iggy có lẽ đã không viết bất cứ bản hit nào về bà như họ đã làm với biệt đội Avenger của chúng ta, nhưng thế không có nghĩa là bà đã không tạo hình cho bộ mặt của cơ quan tình báo hiện nay, và, bạn biết đấy, thay đổi lịch sử mãi mãi khi bà đồng sáng lập ra SHIELD cùng với Howard Stark và chồng Steve Rogers vào năm 1946. Sau đây là 10 thành tựu nổi bật của Peggy Carter._

_...10. Và nếu bạn nghĩ một tuần làm việc của mình là mệt mỏi, hãy cân nhắc lại đi : Carter cũng tham gia vào, dù chỉ là ngoại vi, Manhattan Project. Đúng thế đấy  -  bà đã lùng bắt “ gián điệp nguyên tử” của Soviet và bảo vệ cơ quan tình báo Mỹ từ năm 1942. Vợ chồng Rosenberg đã không bị tóm nếu không có bà. Chúng ta sẽ trôi về đâu nếu không có Peggy Carter đây? 70% câu trả lời sẽ là “đối phó với bụi phóng xạ.”_

_Vậy nên đây là những điều cơ bản bạn cần biết về Peggy Carte: gián điệp, mẹ, vợ và người tiên phong. Bà sẽ luôn được nhớ đến._

_Và hãy thú nhận đi. Bà có lẽ tỉnh dậy như thế này này._

(Warren, Cate. “Mười điều Peggy Carter làm đỉnh của đỉnh.” _Buzzfeed_ , New York, New York, 2015. Mạng.)

 

_______

 

“Cái gì đấy?”

“Đừng có mà động vào nó.”

Tất cả đồ trong phòng thí nghiệm của Stark đều dính đầy dầu và mỡ bôi trơn, và luôn có khoảng một đến bốn điếu thuốc đang cháy dở ngay cạnh một vật dễ bắt lửa nào đó. Bucky thích chỗ này. Nơi này giống như là một cảnh trong câu chuyện giả tưởng nào đó, hay từ một bộ phim. Nó gợi Bucky nhớ đến cả cái gara và nhà máy cậu từng làm việc. Cậu thích nhìn ngắm những cỗ máy vận hành. Cậu muốn chạm tay vào mọi thứ và khiến tay mình lấm lem. Những bánh răng cưa chuyển động khớp vào nhau nhịp nhàng, pítông và động cơ làm việc hết công suất; đó là điều cậu thích nhất. Cậu thấy mình như bé lại, và đôi bàn tay ngứa ngáy như muốn làm ra cả triệu mô hình máy bay nữa.

“Bé cưng của tôi thế nào rồi?” Bucky hỏi.

“Lộng lẫy,” Stark nói với cậu, “ _Đương nhiên_. Chúa ơi, anh mong cái gì nữa?” Anh ta đẩy kính bảo hộ lên và đưa lại cho Bucky khẩu súng trường. “Tầm ngắm mới; đã sửa lại trọng tâm, chỉnh lại độ giật. Đây là mẫu thử, anh biết đấy, chỉ là cái tôi đang làm lúc rảnh rỗi. Nó thế nào?”

Bucky cầm lấy khẩu súng và cân nó, rồi cậu nâng nó lên để thử tầm nhìn.

“Lạy Chúa, cẩn thận xem anh đang chĩa nó _vào đâu_ với.” Stark càu nhàu, đẩy đầu súng sang một bên.

Bucky nhe răng cười. “Nó đẹp tuyệt, Stark. Ông còn mấy em thế này ở góc nào nữa chứ?”

“Tôi vừa mới cung cấp một đống thuốc nổ cho anh bạn người Pháp của anh rồi; đừng có mà tham lam thế. Nghe này, tôi còn có chỗ cần phải đến - “

“Mà ông cứ trốn đi đến những chỗ nào thế?”

Stark cười điệu. Trong mắt anh ta ánh lên sự mệt mỏi. “Đánh dấu các hành tinh với Copernicus,” anh ta nói. Rồi dường như nhìn thấy ai đó đang đến, anh ta thẳng người lên. “Có khách,” anh ta thông báo. “Tôi sẽ gặp cậu sau, Trung sỹ.”

Stark bỏ ra ngoài, như dự kiến. Vậy nên Bucky bắt đầu tự tháo rời khẩu súng trường để hiểu nó kỹ hơn. Cậu có thể nghe thấy tiếng cuộc nói chuyện ở xa xa và cúi đầu xuống thấp, lòng thầm mong mỏi, nhưng rồi tiếng click - clack của chiếc giày cao gót tiến gần đến phía cậu. Mẹ nó, Bucky nghĩ, và bắt đầu chửi rủa theo cách mà Morita đã dạy bọn họ: Con – mẹ  -  kiếp - chó - đẻ - chết - tiết - nhà - nó.

James Barnes là một người đàn ông lịch thiệp. Một con người lịch thiệp đến quá mức hoàn hảo. Cậu chưa bao giờ thấy ghét cái tính hào hiệp của mình đến vậy bao giờ.

“Anh có thời gian chứ?”

“Nhiều là đằng khác.” Bucky không biết mình nên đứng lên hay tiếp tục ngồi, nhưng Đặc vụ Carter đã giải quyết vấn đề hộ cậu : cô ngồi xuống đối diện với cậu phía bên kia bàn làm việc của Stark trước khi cậu có thời gian để đứng lên.

“Anh có thích nó không?” Đặc vụ Carter hỏi.

Bucky hơi bối rối. “Cái gì cơ?”

“Khẩu Johnson.”

“Đây là khẩu súng tốt. Stark đã thực hiện một số chỉnh sửa, độ giật từng là một  -  ờ, vấn đề. Cô biết đấy.”

Bờ môi đỏ của Carter kéo thành một nụ cười. Bucky nhìn cô cúi người xuống giày của mình. Cô kéo ra khẩu súng lục bé nhất mà cậu từng hấy – vừa vặn nằm trong bàn tay nhỏ nhắn của cô, như một con chim non đen ướt sũng. “Howard đã làm cái này. Nó rất tiện cho một vài trường hợp khó xử. Nhưng nó khiến tôi bầm tím. Độ giật quả có thể là đồ quỷ.”

Bucky bật cười. Chết tiệt, cậu nghĩ, nhưng cô ấy đẹp thật, và đầy bất ngờ: thực sự là một người xinh đẹp, và thông minh. Y như Steve. Quả là một cặp trời sinh. Và như thế Bucky thấy trái tim mình lạnh đi và trĩu nặng trong lồng ngực, và cậu quay lại với việc tháo khẩu súng.

“Có việc gì tôi có thể giúp chứ?” cậu hỏi lảng đi.

“Ồ, có chứ,” Đặc vụ Carter nói. Cô lôi ra một tập tài liệu. “Tôi vừa hoàn thành vài khảo sát bên ngoài Montoire. Ở đó có một chân của HYDRA đang thành lập. Tôi có lý do để tin rằng mục tiêu của chúng là tiến quân đến Paris, và có thể hình thành đường liên kết với tổng hành dinh ở Strasbourg.”

“Schmidt?” Bucky hỏi.

“Không thấy bóng dáng,” Carter thú nhận, rồi thở dài. “Căn hầm tự hủy trước khi tôi có thể tìm thấy cái gì khác.”

Bucky nhìn chằm chằm vào cô. “Cô xông vào một căn cứ HYDRA? _Một mình_?” Và đột nhiên cậu có không chỉ một mà hai Steve đần độn liều lĩnh trong đời. Cậu nhớ lại cách cư xử cho phải. “Carter, nghe này, không phải là tôi không tin –” 

“Tôi xâm nhập nó,” Carter sửa lại. Cô không cố tỏ vẻ như thình lình cắt ngang lời cậu, và Bucky thầm mong là cậu chưa làm cô tức. Ngoài trừ, cậu thực sự đã làm cô giận lên. “Mọi việc vượt quá... tầm kiểm soát.”

Chúa lòng lành, Bucky nghĩ: thực sự có hai người như họ trên đời này. “Tôi hiểu,” cậu nói yếu ớt.

“Dù sao thì. Cái này là cho anh và Đội trưởng Rogers. Tôi đã nói chuyện với Đại tá Phillips và đây sẽ là nơi các anh đến tiếp theo. Nhiều đặc vụ của chúng đã sống sót qua vụ nổ, và chúng đã chuyển xuống dưới lòng đất. Chúng ta sẽ dụ chúng ra sớm thôi. Chúng sẽ chứng tỏ mình hữu dụng.”

Bucky nhận lấy tập tài liệu. Cậu mở nó ra và nhìn thấy bản thiết kế của tầng hầm và báo cáo nhiệm vụ của Carter. “Hữu dụng, huh?” cậu lầm bẩm, “Chà, chúng ta đều biết là tôi luôn là người hữu dụng mà.”

Cậu hối hận liền ngay sau đó, vì nói với một quý cô về nó, nhưng rồi Carter đáp lại điềm nhiên: “Đúng vậy, anh chắc chắn là thế.”

Bucky ngước lên nhìn cô. Và cậu chợt nhận ra rằng thông tin tình báo này đáng nhẽ phải đến tay Steve chứ không phải cậu.

Carter đang nhìn thẳng vào cậu. Dưới ánh sáng này, mọi vật trông lấp lánh ánh đồng và kền. “Thực ra,” cô nói tiếp, “Đó chính là việc tôi muốn nói với anh. Dự án mà Howard đang tiến hành gần đây gặp phải một số trở ngại, và chúng tôi có thể dùng đến  -  kỹ năng chuyên môn của anh.”

“Vậy à?”

“Tôi cho rằng anh vẫn chưa tính đến việc rời đội. Nhưng tôi nghĩ mình sẽ báo cho anh biết rằng đang có rất nhiều người nhăm nhe vị trí này. Và sau cuộc chiến...ờm, anh chắc chắn sẽ có một công việc, nếu anh muốn nó.”

Bucky nghĩ cuộc nói chuyện đến đây là chấm dứt. Cậu không có thói quen nghĩ về mọi việc sau cậu chiến này, không phải theo cách mà cậu biết những người khác thường hay nghĩ. Cậu đã thôi nghĩ theo kiểu đó từ sau vụ cái bàn rồi. “Cơ bắp hay đầu óc?”

“Cả hai, khả năng là thế. Anh đã phát triển những kỹ năng đặc biệt, và anh sẽ có thể là một vũ khí to lớn.”

Bucky định mở miệng để đáp lại  -  cậu không biết mình định nói gì, nhưng cậu sẽ nói gì đó  -  khi cả hai đều giật mình vì tiếng Steve gọi tên cậu.

“Buck, này, tớ đang nghĩ là chúng ta có thể  -  Peggy. Ý tôi là, chào quý cô.”

Vậy là Bucky lại phải ngồi cho qua tình cảnh này lần nữa, có vẻ như là vậy. Ít nhất là cậu có khẩu Johnson của mình lại nguyên vẹn và vì thế cậu có thể biến khỏi chỗ này trước khi Steve có thể đỏ hơn được nữa hay vô tình va vào mấy cái ghế. Cuộc nói chuyện này với Carter đã đủ để khiến cậu khó chịu rồi; cậu không muốn nhìn thấy Steve ngọt ngào và ngượng ngùng thế này ngay bây giờ, và đặc biệt cô ta lại là lý do cho nó. Nó khiến dạ dày cậu khó chịu; khiến cậu muốn chạm vào Steve, cách nào đó, hay khiến anh cười: cậu muốn cho cô ta thấy. Đó là loại suy nghĩ xấu xa – không, cậu mắng mình, một người _lịch thiệp –_ nên cậu nhét chúng trở lại sau đầu, và đứng dậy.

“Carter,” cậu gật đầu.

Đôi mắt cô sắc lẻm. Steve vẫn chưa làm cô xao nhãng, và cậu biết rằng họ sẽ lại tiếp tục nói về chuyện này lúc khác. “Barnes.”

Bucky vỗ vai Steve khi đi ngang qua. “Gặp cậu sau nhé?”

“Cậu định đi đâu thế?” Steve hỏi, nhíu nhíu lông mày.

Bucky giơ khẩu súng lên ở lối ra. “Còn đi đâu nữa? Thử bé này chứ sao.”

 

_______

 

24 RUE DE L’ARBRE - SEC

 

T.Sỹ A Z

 

LYON, FRANKREICH

                                               

DOCH WERDEN SIE ANBEIßEN?

 

_______

 

“Nhưng chúng sẽ cắn chứ,” Jones dịch. Anh ta nhíu mày nhìn bức điện. “Nhưng chúng sẽ _cắn_ chứ. Cắn gì cơ?”

“Câu,” Bucky nói. “Như kiểu chúng ta là cá, hay ít nhất là ai đó. Như kiểu ai đó là cá.”

Và thế là họ đi đến Pháp, nhưng chẳng có gì ở Pháp cả: chẳng có gì ngoại trừ những tòa nhà đẹp đẽ bị bỏ hoang và những con người đang khóc lóc đầy sợ hãi. Lyon hóa ra chẳng có gì. Dernier trông buồn bã khi trở lại quê nhà. Nếu New York cũng rơi vào cảnh này Bucky cũng sẽ buồn như vậy. Cuối cùng họ bỏ mặc bóng ma và nhận chỉ thị hành quân đến một căn nhà an toàn xa cách đây hàng dặm.

“Nhanh lên để mà còn đợi được,” Steve lầm bầm trong lều của họ, trong bóng tối dày đặc.

“Đó là công việc giết người đấy,” Bucky đáp lại.

Tin mới hóa ra lại tệ. Tin mới luôn là tin xấu. Họ đang mất nhiều người hơn ở tiền tuyến, và nhiều tiền cho cuộc chiến, và tiền cũng đã cạn rồi. Châu Âu đang rơi vào cảnh bần cùng. Bucky nghĩ đến những cỗ thi thể ở lò nung, và tin tức của trại.

Họ đi và đi. Họ đi và rồi: bức màn được vén.

 

_______

 

“Chúa ơi,” Dugan nói. Chả có tí tẹo gì mỉa mai trong giọng nói của anh ta cả. Anh ta thực sự đang chết lặng. Bucky có thể tượng tưởng ra anh ta hồi bé như thế nào. “Đội trưởng, anh chắc là chúng ta đang ở đúng nơi chứ?”

Steve vẫn đang há hốc miệng. “Ừ,” anh đáp, và chỉnh lại, “Ờm, ý tôi à, đây là nơi tọa độ dẫn chúng ta đến.”

Đó hẳn là một tòa lâu đài, hay dinh thự: dù là gì đi chăng nữa, nó cũng là tòa nhà to nhất và đẹp nhất mà Bucky từng thấy. Khu đất rất rộng và trang nghiêm, cổ kính với màu trắng và xanh; có cả tượng, thật, xịn. Có cả sân cỏ, và những bụi cây được cắt tỉa thành hình khối nếu chúng mọc lệch. Những đóa hoa dại héo rũ trên mặt đất. Họ dẫm chân lên chúng bằng đôi giầy đầy bùn đất của mình; những bông hoa tỏa hương thơm ngào ngạt, kể cả khi chúng đang chết.

“Đặc vụ Carter nói nơi này canh giữ khá chặt chẽ,” Steve nói khi họ tiến dần vào.

Trong đầu Bucky nổi lên đống lời đáp mỉa mai – gì, quý cô xinh đẹp người Anh đã quen với việc đào bới tốt hơn thế này à? – nhưng rồi cậu ngăn mình nói ra. Nơi này là một nơi đẹp đẽ; cậu không thể độc ác được, khi đang ở một chỗ đẹp thế này. “Tớ chả thấy nó có vấn đề ở đâu cả.”

“Cô ấy nói rằng có rất nhiều tác phẩm từ bảo tàng Louvre được treo ở đây. Kể từ năm ’39. Người Pháp đã chuyển chúng ra khi quân phát xít bắt đầu đánh chiếm; họ không muốn chúng bị tổn hại nếu Paris bị dội bom. Vậy nên có rất nhiều thứ được cất giữ bên trong.”

Bucky nhe răng cười với anh. Mọi chuyện thật là buồn cười. Kỳ lạ. “Này, chẳng phải tớ luôn hứa sẽ đi đến Met với cậu sao? Giờ thì chúng ta ở đây, còn tốt hơn nữa. Bảo tàng nghệ thuật. Ở _Pháp_.”

Steve đảo mắt, và Bucky thụi cho anh một quả.

Những bậc thang cao cao dẫn lên lối cửa vào. Dọc cầu thang đặt những bức tượng sư tử đá. Bucky nhòm sâu vào trong vòm họng hung tợn đang há ra của chúng. Răng chúng sáng lấp lánh. Cửa được sơn màu ngà, và nước sơn đang tróc dần ra. Khi Steve đẩy cửa bước vào chẳng có tiếng kọt kẹt nào cả.

Ánh sáng ảm đạm của buổi chiều tà chiếu rọi lên những hạt bụi vẩn trong không khí mà họ đi qua, và chúng trôi bồng bềnh trong không gian rộng lớn. Lối vào rộng, với sàn nhà bằng cẩm thạch – _cẩm thạch đấy_ , Steve, Bucky muốn nói với anh. Nhưng Bucky gần như không nhìn thấy cái sàn, bởi vì toàn bộ căn phòng chứa đầy những thùng là thùng: thùng to, thùng nhỏ, thùng đang mở. Những cái thùng đang mở đựng đầy tranh sơn dầu.

Cả hội bước đi im lặng qua chúng. Một trong số những bức tranh  -  Bucky dừng lại để ngắm nó. Chỉ có một nửa là lộ ra ngoài. Bucky nhìn thấy năm ngón tay cắm vào khuôn ngực trần của một người đàn ông, kéo da anh ta, và khiến chúng rỏ máu. Màu sắc trên nó thực sống động và làn da trông như thật. Phông nền đằng sau có đầy xác người, những xác người trên lửa cháy. Nó khiến cậu sợ hãi, vậy nên cậu lướt vội đi để bắt kịp với cả đội.

Lúc đầu cậu không nhìn thấy nó. Có lẽ bởi vì nó quá to lớn; khi cậu mới bước vào cậu chỉ chú ý đến cái sàn. Nhưng rồi cậu nhìn lên, lên nữa, nữa. Có lẽ cao đến mười feet. Lưng nàng cong lên và nàng đứng trong tư thế chân phải tiến về phía trước, gieo mình trên mỏm đá, như thể nàng chuẩn bị nhảy, hoặc bay, hoặc nàng đang bay. Một đôi cánh to – với lông vũ dày, và khỏe  -  mở rộng đằng sau lưng. Chiếc áo choàng của nàng trải dài xuống tận gót chân, lượn sóng tung bay, và ép sát vào phần ngực; hai bờ vai vững chãi. Nàng không có mặt và tay. Ánh vàng của nắng chiếu sáng lên những đường nét săn chắc của cặp đùi và bờ vai nàng: phủ bóng lên cả bộ quần áo, và từng chiếc lông vũ trên đôi cánh.

Bucky nhìn sang Steve.

“ _Mon Dieu_ ,” Dernier nói bằng giọng choáng váng.

Steve  -  chậm rãi, từ từ, đi vòng quanh nàng. Dường như anh không thể rời mắt đi chỗ khác. Cặp mắt xanh của anh gần như biến thành màu trong mờ trong ánh nắng nhá nhem. Khuôn mặt trần trụi.

“ _Elle est encore plus belle que j’ai jamais cru possible_ ,” Dernier nhẹ giọng nói.

“ _Oui_ ,” Steve nói, giọng vỡ òa. “ _Oui._ ”

Bucky không hiểu họ đang nói gì; cậu cũng chả quan tâm. Cậu đứng chôn chân tại chỗ. Nàng không có mặt  -  không có khuôn mặt.

“Cô ấy là ai thế?” Jim hỏi.

“Đôi cánh Chiến thắng của Samothrace.” Steve là người trả lời. Giọng anh nhẹ bẫng, gần như im lặng, những căn phòng cũng im ắng, và tiếng nói của anh vang vọng khắp không gian. “Cô ấy là nữ thần chiến thắng. Nike. Họ tìm thấy cô ấy vào những năm 1800. Tôi không nghĩ...”

Đột nhiên Steve quay đi và nhìn vào Bucky. “Buck,” anh nói, giọng anh tràn đầy vô vọng và lạc lối.

“Ừ,” Bucky đáp lại, và cậu bước lại gần hơn, để vai họ chạm nhau. Bucky biết được sự thật rồi. Sự thật không thể che chắn nổi. Nàng không có một khuôn mặt của riêng mình. Giống như tên đặc vụ mà cậu đã đánh chết, như thằng bé cậu đã giết một tháng sau khi bắt đầu làm nhiệm vụ, thậm chí cả như Bucky nữa, Nike vô danh. Bucky cảm thấy trống vắng, hoặc như thể cậu đáng ra không nên đến tay không.

Bên cạnh cậu Steve run rẩy trước vị thần cổ xưa và duy nhất.

“Buck,” Steve lặp lại, giọng nghẹn lại. Lông mày đan vào nhau và miệng anh méo đi. Đôi lông mi dày rậm và ướt. Bucky có bùn khô trên mặt và ngón chân cậu thì tê cóng và Steve cũng chả khá hơn: tóc tai bẩn thỉu, máu khô đọng lại bên môi anh. Khi anh nhìn lại vào Bucky, cậu cảm như khoảnh khắc ấy kéo dài ra, và đóng băng tại chỗ. Cả thể giới trôi dạt đi xa, và tẩy rửa đi những điều sai trái. Chỉ có hai người họ trong căn phòng. Họ, luôn luôn, là những người duy nhất trên thế giới này.

Những hạt bụi lơ lửng trong không khí và rơi xuống đôi cánh của nàng.

“Làm đi,” Bucky nói.

“Gì cơ?” Steve hỏi.

Bucky hất đầu về phía nàng. “Tiến lên đi, Stevie.”

“Tớ không thể,” Steve nói ngay lập tức.

Bucky nghĩ về việc cậu thì thầm với Steve trong lễ mét khi cậu không nên làm thế, và về việc hôn những cô gái trong phòng xưng tội. Nhà thờ là nơi linh thiêng, và Nike là một vị thần xưa cổ, nhưng Steve là Steve: đầu tiên, cuối cùng và luôn là như thế.

“Tất nhiên là cậu có thể.” Bucky đáp lại.

Chậm rãi Steve ngập ngừng xòe bàn tay dính bẩn của anh ra. Bucky nhìn những ngón tay thon dài ấy với lên, làn da anh hồng hào và đột nhiên trong mờ trong ánh nắng cuối ngày. Đột nhiên anh trở nên không thực như Nike : vĩnh hằng, xưa cũ. Khi anh chạm tay lên tấm vải cẩm thạch của váy nàng anh hít mạnh. Anh đặt lòng bàn tay lên đường cong của hông nàng, rồi anh ngẩng đầu lên, và nhìn thẳng vào nàng.

 

_______

 

_Đây là câu chuyện mà mẹ cậu kể cho tớ._

_Khi bà đến đây trên thuyền bà cứ ốm suốt và không thể tìm ra lý do. Cuối cùng một người phụ nữ đến xem bà có khỏe không, và bà ấy hỏi, khi nào cô sinh? Và mẹ cậu trả lời, không, tôi chỉ bị say sóng thôi._

_Tớ đáng nhẽ phải đem phần còn lại của chuyện này xuống mồ, nhưng tớ nghĩ cũng chẳng ai quan tâm đâu nếu họ tìm ra nó._

_Vậy là hóa ra người phụ nữ từ Cố quốc đã đúng, và mẹ cậu khóc đến khi bà kiệt sức bởi vì bà chỉ có một mình và đang sợ hãi. Cậu thấy lý do tại do tớ phải mang nó theo xuống mồ rồi chứ? Bà hỏi người phụ nữ, tôi sẽ làm cái gì đây? Tôi chẳng có xu nào và chả có ai lại đi thuê một cô gái Ai - len mới tới, nhất là khi cô ấy đang bầu bí thế này. Giờ thì người phụ nữ, bà ấy cảm thấy tệ vì chuyện này, thấy thương cho cô gái trẻ này không có nơi bấu víu. Và chồng của bà ấy, đã chết trên chiến trường. Vậy nên bà tháo chiếc nhẫn cưới khỏi tay mình và đeo nó cho mẹ cậu. Rồi nói cho mẹ cậu họ của bà và tên chồng mình, và nói đã đến lúc để bắt đầu lại lần nữa. Thế là mẹ cậu đã làm thế. Bà mua một khoảnh đất ở nghĩa trang và nói đấy là của bố cậu. Ngôi mộ ấy trống không, giống như mộ của tớ sau này. Chuỗi hạt tràng cậu mang theo bên mình, cái mà cậu nghĩ là của ông ấy—đó là của bà đấy. Nó vốn là của bà lúc trước._

_Sau khi mẹ cậu đã kể hết mọi chuyện cho tớ, cái sự thật của cuộc đời bà, bà bắt đâu ho khan. Tớ đem nước cho bà, tớ nhớ, và rồi tớ đã hỏi  -  chà, điều mà bất cứ ai trong hoàn cảnh đấy sẽ hỏi, tớ đoán vậy. Tớ hỏi bà tại sao lại làm vậy. Sao bà lại chọn tớ để kể. Bà nhìn vào mắt tớ và nói, còn nhớ cách bà hay gọi tớ chứ, bà nói, “James Buchanan, ta không còn sống được bao lâu nữa. Ta nói với con bởi vì ta biết. Chúng ta; cả hai ta, James, chúng ta đều cùng một loại người.”_

_Tớ vẫn không hiểu bà biết được điều gì. Tớ chỉ đoán mò. Tớ nghĩ có lẽ bà thấy trong tớ bóng dáng tên trộm và kẻ lừa đảo mà bà thấy ở mình. Chúng tớ hiểu nhau, mẹ cậu và tớ. Tớ là một đứa trẻ ngoan, khi còn ở nhà  -  toàn lĩnh điểm A cho đến khi tớ bỏ học, thạo việc, đối tốt với những người tớ hẹn hò, một người lịch sự. Tớ đã từng rất tự hào về những điều đó, và hóa ra chúng cũng chẳng quan trọng gì. Dù cho cậu có là kẻ luôn gây rối chúng ta đều là những kẻ nghèo nàn. Brooklyn đầy rẫy khó khăn, nhưng cũng chẳng thay đổi được chúng ta—sẽ làm bất cứ điều gì cho nhau, đúng chứ? Tớ đã trộm cắp và nói dối và lừa đảo, và hầu hết, tớ làm thế vì cậu. Không phải vì cậu bảo tớ thế  -  cậu cũng không bảo mẹ cậu làm thế bao giờ, và cậu cũng sẽ chẳng bao giờ bảo ai làm thế, nếu cậu làm thế chắc cậu sẽ chết nghẹn vì cái tôi của mình mất. Nhưng cũng như tớ, bà đã làm vì cậu._

_Bà nói với tớ lúc đầu bà đã sợ mình sẽ yêu thương cậu. Bà nói bà không biết liệu bà có thể hay không, bởi vì bà nghĩ bà luôn chờ đợi đến lúc cậu chết đi, và bà không thể chịu đựng được ai đó chết đi và khiến bà đau khổ. Cuối cùng tớ cũng thu hết can đảm và hỏi bà đã thực sự yêu thương cậu trong bao lâu. Cậu biết bà đã nói gì với tớ không? Bà nói, đó quả là một câu hỏi ngớ ngẩn._

_Bà mất vào buổi đêm trong khi chúng ta đang ngủ trên giường. Tớ biết tin trước, bởi vì tớ đoán là do tớ dậy trước, mang bánh mỳ cho bà, hay súp, hay cái gì đó. Tất cả những gì tớ nhìn thấy là bàn tay trắng bệch của bà dưới lớp vải khi họ mang bà đi. Tớ nhớ mình đã đi bộ cả quãng đường về lại căn hộ của cậu, tớ chưa gặp cậu có lẽ khoảng một ngày rưỡi, và tớ biết mình phải báo tin này cho cậu nhưng tớ cũng biết mình không muốn làm vậy. Vậy nên tớ tự đi vào nhà, nhẹ nhàng như một con chuột, và cậu đang nằm ngủ trên giường. Tớ chỉ có thể nhìn cậu và cầu Chúa rằng tớ có thể xoay chuyển chuyện này nữa  -  biến nó đúng trở lại._

_Đến phút cuối bà đã quá mệt rồi._

_Chưa từng nghĩ nhiều về tương lai lắm. Chưa từng thực sự nghĩ đến điều gì ngoài cậu. Trong mối liên hệ ấy, mẹ cậu và tớ đều có một điểm chung, Chúa phù hộ linh hồn bà an nghỉ. Nhưng cả hai người chúng tớ, tớ không nghĩ, lại mang nhiều ý nghĩa. Và đây là sự thật – người yêu ơi, đây là sự thật. Tớ có một trái tim khô cằn. Tớ không nghĩ mình sẽ yêu ai đó, hay ít nhất là không ai nữa. Và tớ nên chết ở ngoài này. Tớ là kẻ không nên quay trở về. Tớ cố hình dung một cuộc sống sau chuyện này và nó chẳng bao giờ xuất hiện. Vậy nên hãy quên tớ đi, nhé? Nếu nó khiến cậu hạnh phúc. Sống một cuộc đời huy hoàng, tựa như vua chúa, và hãy cười cho đến khi mặt trời ló rạng, đừng ngoái đầu lại. Đừng bao giờ quay đầu lại. Hơn bất kì điều gì tớ muốn biết rằng cậu vẫn bước tiếp. Hơn mọi điều tớ muốn biết là cậu vẫn can trường đối mặt với thế giới này – mọi điều nhỏ nhặt khác đều không còn đáng kể._

_Vậy tớ đã yêu cậu trong bao lâu rồi? Trọn cả một đời, người yêu dấu ạ. Kể từ khi tớ còn chưa xuất hiện trên cõi đời này nữa. Tớ hiểu được rồi, cậu biết chứ. Mẹ cậu đã đúng. Nó quả thực là một câu hỏi ngớ ngẩn._

 

_______

 

DÙ CHO TÔI CÓ BƯỚC QUA THUNG LŨNG CỦA CÁI CHẾT TÔI KHÔNG SỢ HÃI QUỶ DỮ NÀO, và mặt bên kia con dao – ánh lên đôi mắt xanh tựa như bầu trời Connecticut – Bucky khắc, VÌ TÔI LÀ THẰNG CHÓ ĐẺ QUỶ QUYỆT NHẤT THUNG LŨNG NÀY.

 

_______

 

Bucky mím môi sang một bên để có  một tầm nhìn tốt hơn trong gương khi cậu cạo râu. Cậu đưa những đường cuối, vặn vòi nước, và với tay lấy cái khăn. Cậu nghĩ vẩn vơ. Khi cậu ngẩng đầu lên khỏi chiếc khăn có một chấm đỏ trên đó. Bucky vỗ nhẹ lên bên mặt và lần xuống quai hàm. Đằng sau quai hàm cậu cảm thấy ướt ướt. Nghiêng đầu sang bên để nhìn vào trong gương, Bucky cảm thấy mọi góc cạnh của khuôn mặt mình. Chỉ có một chút mấu da thò ra – bằng cách nào đó cậu đã tự cắt mình. Một chút da mỏng lộ ra ngoài, như thể cậu đã vô tình làm ngoác vết rách. Cậu nắm nó giữa hai ngón tay và kéo. Cậu không cảm thấy đau. Cậu kéo, và dưới lớp da là màu đỏ, giống như một múi cơ, nhưng mượt mà hơn. Cậu kéo nữa. Cậu kéo và kéo. Giờ cậu có thể nhìn thấy cả bắp thịt ở phần hàm của mình và phần xương phía dưới. Cậu chỉnh góc nắm. Miếng sụn ở phần mũi cậu bị kéo ra cùng với lớp da. Cậu kéo  -

Chỉ đến khi nhìn thấy răng của mình cậu mới bắt kịp tiếng thét và ép nó vào trong cuống họng. Xung quanh cậu tất cả đều đang ngủ, kể cả Steve, cuộn người lại và nghiêng đầu sang một bên. Bucky thở hổn hển và mắt cậu bắt đầu ướt. Ngọn lửa đang tàn dần, chiếu những hình thù kì dị lên nền đất gần đó.

“Trung sỹ?”

Bucky giật mình và quay lại. Là Jones. Anh ta dựa vào một gốc cây, tay ôm khẩu súng trường, canh gác.

“Trung sỹ,” Jones lặp lại, thận trọng.

“Ổn mà,” Bucky nhẹ giọng nói, cố không đánh thức ai. “Xung quanh trống chứ?”

“Trống.”

Tim Bucky nảy lên cổ họng cậu, dộng binh binh. Cậu nuốt khan. “Cậu là người cầu nguyện phải không, Binh nhì?”

“Vâng,” Jones nói

“Cậu vẫn giữ đức tin của mình?”

“Vâng.”

“Cậu nghĩ tôi còn có thể cầu nguyện chứ, kể cả khi tôi không còn giữ được nhiều niềm tin lắm? Ý tôi là, cậu nghĩ nó ổn chứ? Cậu nghĩ nó được phép chứ?”

Jones dừng một lúc để nghĩ. Bucky trân trọng điều đó. Sau một lúc, anh ta nói, “Có. Tôi nghĩ Người luôn lắng nghe, và Người lắng nghe tất cả mọi người. Tôi nghĩ luôn có cơ hội để chuộc tội.”

Tay Bucky run rẩy khi cậu vươn qua và bắt đầu lục lọi túi đồ của Steve. Jones có vẻ không lo lắng lắm. Mất một lúc, nhưng cậu cũng tìm thấy nó : chuỗi hạt tròn sờn cũ có cây thánh giá của anh. Bucky lôi nó ra và giữ mặt thánh giá kim loại trong lòng bàn tay. Tay phải cậu làm dấu thánh và lẩm nhẩm từng từ. Nhân danh Cha ở trán cậu, và Con ở giữa xương sườn, và Thánh Thần ở hõm vai, Amen. Cậu lần theo từng hạt tràng khi cậu cầu nguyện. Jones không nói lời nào nữa.

 

 

______________________________

 

 

 

_...Và bởi vì điều này, những lá thư đã chiếm một vị trí quan trọng trong nền văn hóa đại chúng – theo một cách mà chúng ta, như một xã hội, cảm nhận được những cảm xúc như tình yêu hay đau đớn. Thực chất, chúng đã tái định nghĩa nhận thức chung của chúng ta. Chúng ta yêu thích chúng bởi vì chúng là một vụ xì căng đan, và bởi vì chúng giật gân, nhưng chúng ta cũng thích chúng bởi vì chúng đã cho chúng ta một cái nhìn vào quá khứ, vào lịch sử quốc gia. Và có lẽ rằng quá khứ ấy không giống như những gì chúng ta tưởng. Tôi nghĩ rằng tất cả người Mỹ đều có một ít chủ nghĩa lý tưởng vào hồi những năm 1940; chúng ta cố gắng bắt chước kiểu mẫu đó, hoặc chúng ta ghen tị vì sự đơn giản hoặc ngọt ngào của cuộc sống hồi đó. Barnes đã chỉ ra cho chúng ta rằng chẳng có gì về nó là sự thật. Anh đã đảm bảo rằng cán cân rơi ngay trước mắt chúng ta. Đó là một lát cắt thời gian như mọi lát cắt khác, và nếu nó có gì khác biệt, thì nó chính là cuộc sống khi đó khó khăn hơn rất nhiều._

_Hiển nhiên là phần lớn cuộc đời của Barnes chịu ảnh hưởng của cuộc Đại Suy thoái. Tôi nghĩ có một lá thư đã đặc biệt chỉ ra những khó khăn của nền kinh tế một cách chân thực và cảm động. Và có lẽ nó đẹp đẽ, chắc chắn là thế, nhưng đó không phải là điều tôi muốn các bạn rút ra khi đọc nó. Điều tôi muốn nói đến, là sự đấu tranh vật lộn của con người  -  của việc đơn giản là sống sót – là vô giá và vô tận. Không có một lăng kính của riêng một ngành học nào có thể chiếu qua toàn bộ những lá thư. Và đó chính là điều khiến cho chúng thực sự đặc biệt: Chúng ta không thể nhét chúng vào chỉ riêng một thể loại. Không phải văn học, không phải lịch sử, không phải kinh tế, không phải nghiên cứu giới; thậm chí không phải là triết học...không ai trong chúng ta có thể tuyên bố rằng những lá thư này thuộc về lĩnh vực của chúng ta và chỉ của riêng chúng ta. Chúng thuộc về tất cả mọi người. Với tư cách là một quốc gia chúng định nghĩa chúng ta và với tư cách là con người chúng lay chuyển chúng ta. Vậy nên với ý nghĩ này tôi muốn cảm ơn các bạn đã dành thời gian lắng nghe ngày hôm nay, và nếu các bạn cho phép, tôi sẽ xin kết thúc bài TED Talk đầu tiên của mình tại đây bằng việc đọc cái này, lá thư thứ mười hai của James Barnes. Và một lưu ý nhỏ: theo ghi chép lại anh đã bị bắn trên chiến trường ngay trước lễ Giáng sinh năm 1944. Vết thương suýt chút  nữa đã dẫn đến tử vong._

> _“Nghe này, tớ xin lỗi tớ khiến cậu lo lắng đến thế. Tớ vẫn ổn, ngoại trừ việc bây giờ có lẽ cậu đã hiểu tớ cảm thấy thế nào vào năm ngoái, khi cậu suýt nữa đã chảy máu đến chết trong tay tớ khi tớ đứng đó như đồ ngốc mà không làm được gì. Tớ không nhớ rõ lắm mọi việc, nhưng tớ nhớ cậu đã nhét cái thắt lưng của cậu vào miệng tớ. Tớ nhớ mình không được gây ra một tiếng động nào vì ta đang ở quá gần ranh giới của quân địch, và tớ nhớ mình đã cố con mẹ nó lắm để không phát ra tiếng kêu. Nó đau lắm, chắc chắn rồi. Đau như thể Quỷ dữ đang đào xới và cố gắng mọi hết ruột gan tớ ra ngoài vậy._
> 
> _Tớ nhớ sau khi mọi thứ kết thúc cậu ấn trán mình lên trán tớ. Cậu không nói lời nào nhưng tớ biết là cậu đang sợ. Tớ nhắm mắt và trong một giây tớ tưởng như mình đang ở Brooklyn. Tớ vờ như mặt chúng ta quá gần vì nằm chung một giường giữa mùa đông và cậu đã quay người đối diện với tớ trong lúc ngủ. Tớ thề có Chúa, trong giây phút đó tớ có thể ngửi thấy mùi than chì trên tay cậu vì ngồi vẽ cả ngày, và mùi dầu động cơ trên da tớ do làm việc cả ngày ở gara. Khi cậu thở ra tớ thậm chí có thể ngủi thấy mùi ngòn ngọt của những trái cam._
> 
> _Ngay lúc đấy tớ chẳng kể cho mình câu chuyện nào cả. Tớ đang chết dần, và tớ mừng là nó xảy ra khi cậu còn bên cạnh tớ._
> 
> _Tớ nghĩ tớ chưa từng kể với cậu toàn bộ câu chuyện bao giờ, nhưng đây là trước khi tất cả những chuyện đó xảy ra. Mùa đông chỉ vừa mới tới, và cậu mới chỉ ho chút ít, không phải ở trên giường cả tuần. Tớ biết rằng nếu tớ không thể trả tiền cho lò sưởi ít nhất tớ cũng phải bỏ tiền ra mua thêm mấy cái chăn hoặc mền. Tớ nhớ mình đã nghĩ cho dù tớ có thể chôm được thức ăn nhưng tớ vẫn phải có tiền để mua thuốc cho cậu._
> 
> _Đó là khi tớ mới nghỉ việc ở gara và công việc ở nhà máy đã kín chỗ ở cả Brooklyn và Queens – tớ nghĩ đoạn này thì cậu biết. Tớ đi khắp Manhattan, nhưng chẳng ai ở khu dưới muốn thuê tớ cả. Cuối cùng tớ dừng chân ở một cửa hàng bánh và tâng bốc ông già ở quầy thu ngân với mấy cái khỉ mẹ gì tớ cũng chả nhớ được nữa, chắc là cheesecake của họ ngon đến thế nào, nhưng dù sao thì ông ta cuối cùng cũng mủi lòng và nói cho tớ biết ai trong thị trấn đang tìm người làm thuê. Đại khái là tớ có được một chân ở bến tàu ở Chelsea. Đó chỉ là việc bán thời gian và cuối cùng thì tớ cũng phải thay nó bằng việc đóng tàu ở nhà, nhưng nó cũng trả kha khá tiền. Tớ làm khoảng năm tiếng hôm đó, và trên đường trở lại nhà tớ cảm thấy mình quá may nên tớ dừng lại ở chợ. Nếu cậu là một cô nàng tớ đã mua cho cậu một chiếc nhẫn rồi. Tớ có thể hạ cả thế giới này bởi vì đó là tờ 50 đô đầu tiên tớ có trong túi họ trả tớ khi làm trong một khoảng thời gian ngắn như thế. Đó là khoản tiền thực đầu tiên tớ có trong nhiều năm._
> 
> _Khi tớ đang quanh quẩn trong chợ, nhìn ngó xung quanh, nhấc cái này, xem cái nọ...và rồi tớ nhìn thấy cam. Thiên đường khẽ vẫy gọi khi tớ nhìn thấy chúng. Chúng căng mọng và tớ thì vừa mới làm một ca việc nặng và cậu đã trông ốm yếu cả tuần rồi. Đột nhiên mong muốn ấy quấn lấy tớ, và tớ biết mình muốn mua gì._
> 
> _Tớ thề có Chúa là mình đã cò kè với ông O’Leary tận mười lăm phút chỉ để mua một quả cam. Có điều gì đó quan trọng với tớ về việc tự mua nó bằng số tiền tớ kiếm được. Cuối cùng thì tớ cũng hạ được giá thấp nhất._
> 
> _Tớ sẽ không bao giờ quên nét mặt cậu khi tớ bước vào nhà và thảy cho cậu quả cam. Tớ thậm chí còn không thể diễn tả nó bằng lời. Tớ sẽ làm tất cả mọi điều trên đời để cậu lại nhìn tớ như thế lần nữa.Tớ sẽ lấp đầy cả phòng cậu với đống cam. Cả căn hộ với chúng. Thậm chí là cả tòa nhà. Gửi cho cậu hằng giỏ liền đến ngày tớ chết và đặt hàng chúng gửi đến cho cậu cả sau đó nữa._
> 
> _Chà, đương nhiên là cậu bắt đầu lo lắng về giá cả và không chịu ăn nó một mình. Vậy nên cậu bắt tớ ăn cùng cậu. Tớ vẫn có thể nếm được vị của nó – cái vị chua chua dịu ngọt nơi đầu lưỡi, nước cam dính cả lên tay tớ. Cậu có nhớ không, chúng ta thậm chí vẫn cứ cố vắt cái vỏ bởi vì những giọt tinh dầu vẫn phun ra và chúng mình có thể ngửi được chúng trong không khí. Tớ không nghĩ mình còn nếm lại được cái gì ngon hơn thế. Dường như cả mùa hè khi đó nằm ngay trước mắt chúng ta, dù cho đó chỉ là một trái cam và chẳng có mùa hè nào cả, chỉ có mùa đông đang đến gần, và những đóa hoa bắt đầu héo rũ._
> 
> _Tớ chưa từng kể cho ai khác, tớ nghĩ vậy, và cũng sẽ chẳng bao giờ làm thế, nhưng tớ nghĩ về quả cam đó, buổi chiều hôm ấy, mỗi khi tớ nghĩ rằng mình chuẩn bị xuống lỗ. Nghĩ về nó trong cuộc đọ súng đầu tiên của tớ và cả khi bọn Đức thọc một đống kim tiêm vào người tớ và xẻo chân tớ. Và khi tớ bị bắn hôm nọ và nghĩ rằng mọi chuyện thế là hết – bái bai, lũ gà, tao về nhà đây – tớ không thấy sợ đến thế. Trong phút giây ấy chuyện chết chóc cũng thường thôi – mọi thứ đều ổn cả. Tớ mua một quả cam. Cậu cười với tớ. Và mẹ kiếp, mọi chuyện thật tuyệt vời."_

_(Kapoor, Neha. “James Barnes và tác động đối với ý thức hệ của chúng ta.” TED Talk. 2006)_

______________________________

 

 

 

 

_1945_

“Này,” Dugan gọi, “Barnes chống đạn!”

Bucky giơ tay chào anh ta khi cậu tiến tới khu lều. Dugan đẩy một cái ghế ra bằng chân. “Mẹ nó, ông quả là biết cách cư xử với các quý cô đấy,” Bucky càu nhàu, và ngồi xuống đối diện anh ta.

Dugan phá lên cười. “Xem ai đang nói kìa,” anh ta nói,” Bà Dugan gửi thư tới.”

“Thế à?”

“Timothy thân yêu,” Dugan nhắc lại, “Chà, anh đã chưa viết gì cho em kể từ tháng Sáu, và em cũng biết tính vô tâm của mấy tay lính các anh –“

“Aw, chúa ơi, Dum Dum, tôi rất tiếc.”

“Đều công bằng cả, không phải sao? Trong li dị và chiến tranh.”

“Nếu chuyện này khiến ông vui lên, tôi đã làm hỏng chuyện với một cô nàng khi ở Pháp.”

Dugan tặc lưỡi. “Và ông bị lãnh mấy cái bạt tai chứ?”

“Với cái mã này ư? Thôi nào.”

“Ông có là thằng chó đểu cáng thế này trước vụ Trân Châu Cảng không hử?”

“Nah,” Bucky nói chân thành. “Khác xa.”

Dugan gật đầu, và nhìn xuống tay mình. “Thế vẫn là tốt nhất,” anh ta nói sau một lúc. “Cô ấy xứng đáng với điều hơn thế, đúng không?”

Bucky nghĩ đến bàn tay Steve bao lấy khuôn mặt cậu trên chiến trường ngày hôm đó. _Không không không không không_ , anh thì thầm, và nói khẽ, _Buck_ , và chạm trán hai người vào nhau. “Có lẽ thế, bồ tèo à, có lẽ thế.”

Dugan trút một tiếng thở dài. “Thôi đủ rồi. Ông thế nào rồi?”

“Tốt lắm,” Bucky đáp. Chỉ còn hơi đau một tẹo.

Dugan nhìn cậu. “Đừng có hòng mà qua mắt tôi, nhóc.”

“Đâu có đâu,” Bucky nói. “Đau thì có đau, nhưng vẫn chịu được. Ông cũng tệ phân nửa như Steve ý.”

“Không, có mà Đội trưởng không tệ bằng nửa tôi ấy,” Dugan lầm bầm khó hiểu. “Mà anh ấy đầu rồi?”

“Ngủ rồi,” Bucky nói. Trong lán của Bucky – anh không chịu rời đi lúc đêm, và anh cứ khăng khăng làm việc cả ngày, cuối cùng thì lăn ra ngủ buổi chiều, trên bàn của Bucky.  Bucky đã lo anh sẽ bị sái cổ nên giục anh lên giường. “Tôi sẽ gọi cậu ấy dậy trước 8 giờ. Đại tá truyền lệnh xuống, và Steve muốn thẩm vấn.”

“Carter?”

“Không biết, tôi chịu. Đi đâu đó rồi. Công chuyện trong thành phố, chắc vậy.”

Họ ngồi trong im lăng. Dugan châm một điếu thuốc, và Bucky nhìn qua anh ta, nhìn khuôn mặt vuông vức, cương nghị của anh ta chiếu rọi trong một thoáng bởi ngọn lửa. Rồi anh ta đóng nắp bật lửa. Bucky không hiểu tại sao cậu lại nói ra những lời này. Có lẽ bởi vì cậu chưa kể cho ai, hoặc bởi vì cậu đã suýt chết trong tuần này. “Cô ta đề nghị cho tôi một công việc.”

Dugan nhìn cậu ngờ vực. “Carter á?” anh ta hỏi.

“Sau khi tất cả đã qua có một số vị trí để ngỏ. Stark cần cơ bắp trong một dự án, đấy là cô ta nói vậy.”

“Công việc là gì?” Dugan nheo mắt. Anh ta không thích việc này.

“Chà, tôi có kỹ năng mà không phải sao?”

Dugan thực sự không thích chuyện này tí nào. Anh ta tiếp tục hút thuốc, ria mép hơi rũ xuống. “Ông có một tá kỹ năng. Cái tôi hỏi là, Stark và Carter muốn cái nào?”

Bucky vươn người qua mặt bàn và giật lấy một điếu thuốc của Dugan. Cậu châm lửa. “Thẩm vấn,” cuối cùng cậu nói.

“Barnes  -  ” 

“Tôi còn có thể làm đá phải kêu nữa là, và ông biết là thật. Đó là một mánh hữu dụng.”

“Ông có muốn không? Ông có thực sự muốn làm điều đó không?”

Bucky rít một hơi và thở ra bằng mũi. Khói thuốc bỏng rát. “Thế tôi còn làm được cái mẹ gì nữa? Hử? Nếu như tôi thực sự có thể thoát ra khỏi cái mớ này. Nói đi. Tôi đang nghe đây.”

“Biết chết liền,” Dugan thú nhận, trầm lặng. “Chúa ơi, tôi biết chết liền.”

“Ông có bao giờ nghĩ, đã hai năm rồi chúng ta chưa nhìn thấy thành phố không?” Bucky hỏi.

“Hai năm chó má,” Dugan quả quyết.

“Tôi không nghĩ là mình có thể quay lại. Tôi không nghĩ là tôi – “Cậu ngăn mình nói tiếp và hít một hơi. “Dù sao thì. Chắc gì tôi đã tiến được xa đến thế mà nói.”

“Chà ông luôn có thể quay lại với cô em người Pháp đó mà.”

Bucky đảo mắt.

Sau một lúc Bucky dụi tắt điếu thuốc của cậu, và Dugan thở dài. “Tôi nữa.” anh ta nói. “Ý tôi là, tôi cũng chẳng biết rồi mình sẽ làm gì, nếu tôi không làm cái này nữa. Tôi nghĩ mình đã quên mất cách làm những chuyện khác rồi. Còn gì nữa, ngoại trừ việc giết bọn Đức?”

Bucky hiểu. Chẳng có gì có nghĩa nữa cả. Thế giới đã thu hẹp lại: Mái tóc của Steve, dính đầy bùn đất; tiếng bước chân của cả đội, bước lạo xạo trên lớp lá mùa thu; sức nặng từ khẩu súng trường trên lưng cậu, và của những con dao bên hai chân cậu.

Dugan lôi ra điếu nữa và đưa tay ra lấy bật lửa của Bucky. Sau khi đánh lửa, anh ta giơ nó lại gần để nhìn rõ hơn. CHẾT LÀ VIỆC CỦA CHÚNG TA, Bucky đã khắc, VÀ VIỆC CHÚNG TA LÀM TỐT.

“Tôi thích cái này,” Dugan nói với cậu.

“Giữ nó đi,” Bucky nói.

 

_______

 

Carter hóa ra cuối cùng cũng kiếm được mấy thông tin xác thực – Zola đang ẩn nấp đâu đó gần Zermatt, một nơi theo như Morita nói, là chốn khỉ ho cò gáy ở Thụy Sỹ. Zola hoặc là di chuyển về hướng bắc hoặc tây bắc. Bucky mong là hướng bắc; cậu chưa bao giờ có khao khát cháy bỏng phải tận mắt nhìn thấy Dãy Alphơ cả. Trên bàn ngổn ngang những bức vẽ từ cuốn phác thảo và cả mấy chiếc khăn giấy nhăn nhúm vào nhau, Steve đang đánh dấu những tuyến đường mà lão ta có thể đi. Tất cả mọi người có vài giả thuyết về việc tại sao Zola lại đi xa đến thế về hướng bắc – thu thập tin tức, hợp sức lại với lũ cộng sản người Ý -  nhưng theo Bucky chúng đều trật lất.

“Zola là một nhà khoa học, trước và sau hết, ” Bucky có một khả năng kỳ lạ những ngày lại đây: mỗi khi cậu lên tiếng, là y như rằng tất cả im lặng để lắng nghe. “Nếu lão ta ở Ý thì hoặc là lão vận chuyển hàng hóa về lại Áo hoặc Đức, hoặc có lẽ lão sẽ để hàng ở một chỗ nào đó. Tất cả những gì chúng ta biết HYDRA có thể đang lớn mạnh lên ở Ý. Nhưng nếu đó là Zola, thì nó chắc chắn phải dính líu đến mấy trò thí nghiệm của lão. Tôi biết tỏng lão sẽ không dính vào chính trị đâu; lão quá giá trị.”

Tất cả đều gật gù nhưng có điều gì không ổn ở cách mà Steve, đứng cạnh Bucky, đang giữ kín chuyện gì đó. Bọn họ thảo luận cả đống thông tin như bình thường, nhưng đến lúc đi ngủ Steve vẫn cứ nhăn mi nhíu mày. Bucky chặn anh lại ở góc nhà ăn sau bữa tối.

“Nói đi,” cậu nói, sau khi cậu chỉ nghe được anh nói “Này’ chào hỏi.

“Nói gì hả Buck?” Steve hỏi.

Bucky phẩy tay, “Bất cứ điều gì đang làm phiền cậu. Cậu đang lo lắng về nó quá mức cậu khiến tớ đau đầu rồi đấy. Có lẽ để ai đó nhìn lại vấn đề sẽ tốt hơn cho cậu.”

Steve vẫn giữ im lặng khi họ bước đi. Cuối cùng anh lên tiếng. “Tớ biết hồi đó – _hồi đó_. Sau vụ căn hầm. Tớ biết nó khiến cậu sốc. Tớ chỉ...”

“Cậu chỉ làm sao?”

Steve thở dài và quay sang nhìn kỹ Bucky. Cả hai đã đến trước cửa tòa nhà, và dừng lại. “Tớ chỉ muốn đảm bảo rằng khi cậu viết báo cáo cho Phillips cậu tường trình tất cả những gì cậu biết.”

Steve trông như thể anh thà bị nhổ hết răng còn hơn là nói tiếp. Trông anh cực kỳ không thoải mái và vẻ đầy hối lỗi, nhưng nó cũng chẳng thay đổi được những điều anh vừa mới nói với Bucky.

“Cái gì cơ?”

Steve cuối cùng cũng nhìn vào mắt cậu. Ánh trăng bao phủ lên xung quanh họ thứ ánh sáng kì lạ và huyễn hoặc. “Tớ không có ý gì cả, Buck. Nhưng có vẻ như cậu biết khá rõ về Zola từ sau khi cậu ở căn hầm ấy, và nếu cậu nghĩ có điều gì có thể giúp chúng ta tớ rất cảm kích nếu cậu nói cho tớ biết.”

Nỗi sợ ghim chặt Bucky xuống đất.

Vấn đề là: Bản thân Bucky cũng không biết cậu nhớ được cái gì về quãng thời gian cậu ở dưới căn hầm. Nó gần như là bất khả thi mỗi khi cậu nghĩ về nó. Cậu chỉ nhớ được vài điều. Cậu biết được cái cảm giác dạ dày nhộn nhạo lên mỗi khi cậu nghe thấy giọng của Zola; cậu có điếc vẫn nhận ra nó. Cậu nhớ được cơn đau từ bàn chân cậu, dù cho nó khá dễ dàng, vì cậu đã phải đi bộ về căn cứ.

Cậu còn nhớ mình đã cắn vào cái gì đó. Toàn bộ sự việc chỉ toàn là một nỗi đau đớn không tả, nhưng cậu nghĩ mình nhớ cái bàn chông, cái bàn chông kéo rách da cậu. Sau đó thì chẳng có gì nhiều. Và cậu nhận ra, như trước kia, mình đang tuôn ra một đống thông tin mà mình thậm chí còn không để ý nó xảy ra lúc nào.

Vì thế Bucky lại lục lại mánh khóe cũ của cậu. Cậu nở nụ cười và nói dối. “Jeez, bộ cậu đang ngu đi đấy à, Rogers? Ai chả biết lão ấy là một nhà khoa học. Bác sỹ. Gì cũng được. Chúng ta đều biết lão ở trong ngành nghề gì đó, và nó chẳng có nghĩa lý gì khi lão lại đi một chuyến công tác mang tính chính trị cả, đúng chứ?”

“Đúng,” Steve đồng ý. Anh lắc lắc đầu.

 “Này, gần đây cậu có ngủ không thế?” Bucky hỏi. Cậu cảm thấy thật tồi tệ về việc này, cực kỳ tồi tệ nhưng nó cũng không ngăn cậu lại được. Nó chỉ là một sự sao nhãng. Cậu thấy lục phủ ngũ tạng của mình lộn tùng phèo lên và sự thôi thúc muốn cậu phải khiến Steve sao nhãng. Cảm thấy bệnh với mình, cậu đặt tay lên vai Steve và siết. Cậu không thể ngăn mình làm thế. Nó giống như bản năng vậy. “Cậu phải để mình nghỉ ngơi chứ, Steve. Sắp tới là nhiệm vụ quan trọng đấy.”

“Ừ,” Steve đáp, và mỉm cười ngọt ngào với cậu. Bucky cảm thấy bệnh. Cậu cảm thấy cực kỳ bệnh. “Ừ, tất nhiên, cậu nói đúng. Buck. Tớ xin lỗi về chuyện lúc nãy.”

“Nah,” Bucy nói, “Chuyện lông gà vỏ tỏi ấy mà.”

Steve chúc cậu ngủ ngon và đi lên lầu. Bucky lang thang lại gần doanh trại, bước đi chậm lại. Qua lớp vải áo, Bucky chạm tay lên vết súng trên người cậu. Cậu đã tháo băng ra. Mới có sáu ngày mà cậu đã chẳng còn cảm thấy đau đớn gì. Cậu chọc vào nó. Sẽ chẳng có vết sẹo nào ở đó cả, cậu đã biết trước rồi. Chỉ là làn da mới lên màu hồng hồng hình tròn nơi viên đạn xuyên vào.

“Steve?” Bucky gọi.

Steve quay đầu lại. Mái tóc anh hóa ra vàng dưới ngọn đèn vàng vọt và gương mặt anh sáng rọi. Trong một giây đôi mắt Bucky nhìn thấy hình bóng của Steve ngày trước, tên khốn nhỏ bé với cái mũi quá to và đôi mắt xanh mở lớn trùng lên Steve bây giờ: cao lớn lênh khênh, khỏe mạnh như một con bò mộng. Bucky chờ cho đến khi mắt cậu nhìn thấy anh rõ ràng. Chỉ có ánh mắt Steve nhìn cậu là chưa bao giờ thấy chán. Bucky khao khát anh đến sâu tận tâm can mình. Đôi lúc nó khiến tim cậu nhức nhối, khi nhìn Steve.

“Ngủ ngon, nhé?” Bucky nói, và thực sự muốn nói vậy.

Steve mỉm cười mệt mỏi. “Cậu cũng thế, Buck,” anh nói, và giọng nói trầm ấm của anh là thứ duy nhất khiến Bucky trở lại lều của mình nguyên vẹn. Cậu cảm nhận được nó tối nay – tiếng ồn trong đầu cậu. Cậu đoán mình vẫn còn đủ thời gian trước khi đèn tắt để trút hết chúng ra giấy. Thứ cảm xúc đang phình to ra trong lồng ngực cậu. Cậu sẽ không còn thời gian nữa, không khi mà họ bắt đầu hành quân. Khi châm lửa điếu thuốc cậu thơ thẩn trở lại doanh trại, lòng nghĩ vẩn vơ. Đến khi cậu cầm bút trên tay điếu thuốc đã cháy được một nửa. Cậu đã đến gần trang cuối cùng của cuốn sổ da này rồi. Cậu rít một hơi thuốc, và nghĩ, về Steve, chúng choáng đầy tâm trí cậu như thường lệ.

Bucky đặt bút lên giấy và viết. _Có hằng đống câu chuyện trên thế giới này._

 

_______

 

_Tôi đoán chúng ta không biết mình phải mong chờ gì ở người Nga, nhưng khi ta nhìn vào họ và nghiên cứu họ, ta cũng không thể nói được gì, bạn biết tại sao không? Nếu ta cho họ mặc quân phục Mỹ, họ cũng sẽ trở thành y như một người Mỹ._

_(Gaddis, Joh Lewis. Chiến tranh lạnh: Một cái nhìn mới. New York: the Penguin Group, 2005. In.)_

 

_______

 

 _EMPFÄNGER_   _: ████ █████████_

 _ABSENDER:_   _Dr █████ ████_

_AKTION: INTEL_

_STATUS: UNVOLLENDET_

_APRIL 1944_

_LUXEMBOURG_

_THEMA: Der Unteroffizier muß lebend gefasst und zurückerlangt werden zwecks weiterer Untersuchungen. Falls das Versuchsobjekt nicht in deutschen Besitz gebracht wird, werden weitere Maßnahmen ergriffen. Eine Falle ist möglicherweise nötig._

_(_ “Tên Trung sỹ phải bị bắt sống để phục vụ cho mục đích nghiên cứu thêm. Nếu đối tượng không thể bắt giữ, sẽ có phương pháp khác. Một cái bẫy có

lẽ sẽ là điều cần thiết.” _)_

 

_______

 

Lâu sau đó giữa trời tuyết giá một người lính tỉnh dậy.

 

 

 

Hết.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

* * *

 


	2. Tổng hợp 13 lá thư

 

 

 

**I,**

Tớ sẽ làm bất cứ điều quái quỷ nào để cậu được khỏe mạnh như thế này ba năm trước, mùa đông năm ấy khi cậu gần như đã ra đi trong tay tớ giữa đêm khuya từ tiếng nấc gần như hấp hối ấy. Tớ đã sợ chết khiếp cả một tháng sau đó lo lắng rằng cậu sẽ ngừng thở bất cứ lúc nào và hai tuần tiếp sau đó sợ rằng lần tiếp theo cậu ho cậu sẽ ho ra một búng máu, và cậu sẽ rời tớ mà đi như thế, giống như mẹ cậu trước đây, Chúa phù hộ linh hồn bà. Tớ nghĩ mình sẽ không thể chịu đựng được điều đó, phải chôn cất cậu. Thậm chí cả bây giờ tớ cũng thà nuốt cả khẩu súng của mình còn hơn tận mắt nhìn thấy cậu chết.

Tớ ghét bọn họ. Tớ căm ghét họ vì những gì họ đã làm với cậu. Cậu sẽ chẳng bao giờ hiểu được cảm giác ấy. Tớ không nghĩ vậy. Ý tớ là, tất nhiên, tớ vui vì giờ đây cậu đã khỏe mạnh và tớ không cần lo rằng một cơn gió to sẽ thổi bay cậu đi mất nữa. Tớ vui vì phổi cậu đã tốt hơn rất nhiều và nó không còn đau mỗi khi cậu đi bộ quá lâu nữa. Vẻ bề ngoài cuối cùng đã khớp với tâm hồn cậu, và giờ đây tất cả mọi người – cả thế giới này, tớ đoán – có thế nhìn rõ được thứ gì đã tạo nên con người cậu. Tớ không giận vì điều đó.

Có lẽ đó là bản tính ích kỷ nhưng tớ không muốn cậu ở ngoài này. Khi tớ được chuyển ra đây tớ cứ nghĩ, ít nhất cậu ấy đang ở chỗ an toàn. Tớ còn nghĩ, khi mình chết ngoài đó, có lẽ điều đó sẽ thuyết phục được cậu ấy thôi cố gắng để vào được quân đội. Và đó là suy nghĩ tốt đẹp duy nhất tớ có trong đầu mỗi khi tớ nghe thấy tiếng quân thù nổ súng, thuyết phục bản thân mình không lùi bước. Vậy nếu như là cậu tự nguyện, như cậu đã nói. Cậu đã luôn là người có chính kiến riêng. Đó là điều mà cậu luôn làm, trong mọi hoàn cảnh tồi tệ nào, tự mình quyết định. Không thể phủ nhận điều đó ở cậu. Vả lại tớ cũng chẳng có ý định ngăn cản cậu. Nhưng rồi cậu sẽ nhìn thấy giết chóc, mấy ngày tới đây. Cậu sẽ nhìn thấy bản chất thực sự của thế giới này, và cái địa ngục giấu trong đó. Vậy nên, hãy trả lời tớ câu hỏi này, và hãy thành thật: đó chẳng phải chỉ là đổi một căn bệnh này lấy một căn bệnh khác hay sao?

 

 

 

 

 

 

**II,**

Bọn chúng đã tàn phá tớ rồi, nhưng tớ chỉ không muốn cậu biết nó tệ đến mức nào. Tớ sẽ không làm thế ngay cả vào lúc này, không muốn nghĩ đến chúng theo chiều hướng của cậu. nhưng tớ sẽ nói với cậu – chủ yếu bởi vì cầu Chúa cậu sẽ không bao giờ nhìn thấy những lá thư này – tớ sẽ nói với cậu, rằng khi lần đầu tiên cậu tìm thấy tớ tớ đã nghĩ, thề có Chúa, tớ đã nghĩ rằng mình cuối cùng đã chết. Và rồi tớ phát hiện ra đó chỉ là một chiêu trò khác của bọn chúng. Chúng làm thế, khiến tớ nghĩ rằng cậu đang ở đó. Chúng sẽ tiêm cho tớ thứ gì đó, và sau khi cảm thấy nó chạy dọc trong ven dưới lớp da mình, tớ sẽ nhìn thấy cậu, hay nghe thấy cậu, và tớ sẽ gọi cậu như ngày xưa. Cậu biết rồi đấy – cái biệt danh cậu luôn ghét, cái mà đôi khi tớ vẫn sẽ nói ra chỉ để chọc tức cậu bởi vì cậu trông thật tuyệt vời mỗi khi tức giận, khuôn mặt đỏ ửng hết cả lên, đôi khi là vì cái cảm giác tớ có thể khiến cho tim cậu đập loạn lên.

Nhưng cái tên ấy, tớ sẽ niệm nó cả ngàn lần. Cho đến khi tớ nhận ra rằng chúng đã trở lại với điệp khúc thường ngày, hỏi tớ nó thế nào, có đau hay không khi tôi cắt ở đây? Vậy còn gan bàn chân thì sao? Và rồi tớ lại lặp đi lặp lại, tên, cấp bậc, số sêri. Cậu sẽ không tin tất cả đống tiếng Đức tớ học được trên cái bàn ấy. Đó quả là một giờ học ngôn ngữ chết tiệt.

Và giờ đây tớ hành quân cạnh cậu, giết bất cứ tên nào có dấu chữ thập ngoặc và nhìn cậu sai cách, và để tớ nói với cậu, chân tớ chảy máu suốt ba ngày sau khi cậu đến cứu tớ, và tớ chẳng cảm thấy điều mẹ gì.

Nó như thế này. Cậu luôn là đứa giỏi về mấy chuyện thần thoại khi chúng mình còn bé, và tớ nhớ một ngày chúng ta đọc về Icarus. Và cậu nhớ chuyện đấy, tớ biết cậu nhớ, nhưng tớ vẫn sẽ kể lại cho cậu lần nữa. Icarus làm một đôi cánh từ sáp để trốn khỏi nhà tù. Nhưng khi ông ra ngoài lần đầu tiên trong nhiều năm mặt trời tỏa sáng phía trên ông và Icarus nghĩ đó là thứ đẹp nhất ông từng thấy trong đời. Ông bay gần hơn và gần hơn nữa và đôi cánh của ông bắt đầu tan chảy, nhưng ông không quan tâm. Ông tiếp tục bay lên cao hơn cho đến khi không thể nữa, và mắt ông có thể đã bị bỏng, và cả da nữa, nhưng ông cũng vẫn chẳng màng. Và đôi cánh của ông ta tan chảy hoàn toàn rồi ông ta rơi hàng mét xuống đại dương và đập đầu vào một tảng đá, lão già khốn khổ ngu ngốc. Để tớ nói với cậu: Tớ chẳng tốt đẹp hơn gì. Tớ cũng chẳng tốt đẹp hơn cái mẹ gì.

 

 

 

 

 

**III,**

Cậu chọc tớ điên mẹ nó lên mất. Chúa ơi là chúa. Cậu gặp rắc rối to rồi đấy, đồ đần thiếu suy nghĩ chết tiệt.

 

 

 

 

**IV,**

Thề có Chúa đây hoàn toàn là sự thật: tôi ghét cay đắng cái thằng cha đó. Với cái hàm răng trắng bóng và bộ đồng phục bóng bẩy – thằng cha đần độn nào cho phép cậu ta được ăn mặc như thế? – đi nghênh ngang xung quanh trong cái bộ áo quần bó sát và ra vẻ như cậu ta biết cảm giác khi nằm trong vũng bùn sáu ngày liền là thế nào, cảm giác khi kẻ thù đến quá gần và cách duy nhất là kẹp chặt hai tay mình quanh cổ chúng và siết chặt cơ cho đến khi sự sống lìa khỏi chúng.

Tớ đã làm điều đó. Cậu đã nhìn thấy nó rồi.

Có một thằng bé, chỉ ngay sau khi tớ vừa mới chuyển ra, không đến ba tháng, cậu ta xuất hiện trở lại với một đống truyện tranh. Tớ đã cười thẳng vào cái bản mặt chết tiệt của cậu ta. Tớ chẳng tự hào gì về chuyện đó, nhưng tớ vẫn làm. Tớ đang mệt mỏi và đau nhức và không thể khiến cái mùi ấy ra khỏi mũi mình, cái mùi như mùi phụ tùng xe trong ngày nắng nóng ở xưởng sửa chữa. Cứ như là tớ đang tắm hơi trong ấy vậy. Giờ vẫn thế. Những vệt máu chẳng chịu trôi đi, cho dù họ có nói gì với cậu đi chăng nữa. Thậm chí cả nước lạnh cũng không gột sạch đi được. Dù sao thì, tớ đang đứng đó trong cái đôi ủng đang thủng lỗ chỗ của tớ và tớ bốc mùi như bùn lạnh và phân hay bất cứ cái khỉ mẹ gì tớ đã dẫm phải, và thằng nhóc xanh xao ấy ngồi xuống bên cạnh đống lửa, cặp mắt của nó quá to so với khuôn mặt nó, giống như cậu ngày xưa ấy, bộ quân phục của cậu ta vẫn sạch tinh, và cậu ta rút ra cuốn truyện tranh. Tớ suýt nữa thì phát điên ngay lúc ấy. Tớ không biết liệu rằng mình sẽ bật khóc hay kêu la hay thụi cho cậu ta một quả nữa, nhưng có cảm giác như một cơn giận khủng khiếp ào ạt xô qua, chạy rần rật qua tai tớ và tớ chả thể nghĩ nổi cái gì khác ngoài nỗi tức giận ấy. Ngay lúc đó, tất cả những gì có trong đầu tớ là hình ảnh thằng nhóc ấy nằm trơ trọi trên mặt đất, cặp mắt vô hồn và đỏ ngàu nhìn chăm chăm vào tớ. Tớ không muốn ý nghĩ ấy ở trong đầu mình. Tớ ghét nghĩ về điều ấy, nhưng tớ không tài nào xua cái hình ảnh đó đi được. Đến cuối cùng tớ cũng nén lại được; cậu hẳn phải tự hào về tớ lắm. Tất cả những gì tớ nói chỉ có, thằng cha đó chả bận tâm đến cậu đâu, nhóc ạ. Nó chưa bao giờ chiến đấu trong một cuộc chiến nào và nó sẽ không bao giờ có gan làm thế.

Chúa ơi, đời còn có thể chớ trêu đến mức nào nữa?

 

Nhưng cuói cùng thì sau đó tớ cảm thấy tội lỗi và đi xin lỗi, và sau đó nữa thằng nhóc ấy bị nổ tung mất một cánh tay vì một quả lựu đạn của một thằng Đức chó chết và được luân chuyển về nhà. Nên gì cũng được. Mấy câu chuyện chiến tranh không phải lúc nào cũng có lắm bài học hay đạo đức lắm, nhưng tớ vẫn cứ kể nó.

Tớ không còn ghét cậu ta nữa, hay ít nhất là không còn như trước đây nữa. Làm sao tớ có thể chứ? Điều đó là không thể. Có miếng vá của cậu ta khâu trên tay trái của tớ và mọi thứ. Và tớ sẽ đeo nó, cho đến ngày tớ chết. Tớ nói cậu biết, đáng nhẽ tớ nên thưởng thức đống truyện đó khi có cơ hội. Lúc ấy tớ đần quá. Màu sắc trong đó thật tươi sáng và rực rỡ, đẹp hơn nhiều so với màu xanh và xám chúng ta có ở đây. Nhưng khi cậu ta được chuyển đi khỏi chiến trường cậu ta mang theo đống truyện trong đống đồ của mình và chúng được chuyển về nhà cùng với cậu ta. Vậy nên tất cả những màu sắc ấy đã theo cùng với cậu ta trở về nhà rồi. Thế cũng tốt. Tớ đoán đó mới là nơi mà những thứ sặc sỡ và vui vẻ thuộc về.

 

 

 

 

**V,**

Cậu nghĩ sao, nếu sau chuyện này tớ sẽ dẫn cậu đến một nơi đẹp đẽ nào đó, và tớ không nói về mấy cái sàn nhảy cậu ghét đâu nhé. Trời quá lạnh ở Brooklyn khiến phổi cậu cứ khò khè còn to hơn cả cái đài của bọn mình và con mèo ghẻ lở của ông Eli cộng lại, và rồi còn cả bùn dính đầy trên giầy chúng ta, bám cả vào móng tay tớ và thề có Chúa tớ chưa cảm thấy hơi ấm được nửa năm rồi. Cả cậu nữa, dù cậu có tỏ vẻ thế nào đi chăng nữa.

Vậy nên nếu chúng ta có bao giờ thoát khỏi cái địa ngục ẩm ướt lạnh lẽo này, chúng ta sẽ đi đến hẻm Grand Canyon. Tớ luôn mơ về hẻm Grand Canyon. Chúng ta sẽ ở đó vào đêm, chỉ có cậu và tớ, và ném đá qua bờ vực thẳm để nghe tiếng chúng rơi xuống cả ngàn thước, vang dội như tiếng mưa rào trên vũng nước. Đó là tất cả những gì tớ muốn làm. Nằm trên nền đất nóng đỏ bên cạnh cậu cho đến khi xương cốt tớ bị nung cháy. Cảm nhận hơi ấm lần nữa. Ấm áp và không còn mùi máu nồng ấy quanh mũi tớ, chỉ có cậu, trong sạch. Cậu sẽ là cả một thiên đường với bất kì ai nhưng cậu sẽ là một thiên đường đặc biệt với một kẻ tội đồ như tớ. Và thậm chí cả khi chúng ta đông cứng ngay tại chỗ như đống xương của lũ phát xít chúng ta tìm thấy – tớ nghe nói sa mạc rất lạnh khi đêm về, hoặc là cậu nói với tớ như vậy – ít ra thì nó sẽ là do chúng mình chọn như vậy, và ít nhất không khí nơi ấy cũng khô ráo.

 

 

 

 

**VI,**

Tớ đã nhìn thấy nó rồi – cậu biết chứ? Tớ đã nhìn thấy. Cậu luôn là người đa cảm theo cách ngu ngốc, chẳng bao giờ dám nói ra thành lời, luôn phải tìm cách khác để thể hiện nó. Tớ hiểu mà, cậu biết đấy. Tớ hiểu. Mẹ nó, tớ gần như làm y hệt với những lá thư cậu gửi cho tớ trước khi tớ làm mất chúng, giữ chúng trong túi áo mọi lúc tớ ra ngoài chiến trường. Điều này không đáng cười hay sao?

Có thể cậu coi nó như là bùa may mắn. Hoặc có thể cậu chỉ muốn ngắm khuốn mặt xinh đẹp của cô ấy – tớ không thể trách cậu được. Tớ cũng muốn có cô ấy cho riêng mình nếu nó không rõ như ban ngày cách cậu chao đảo vì cô ấy. Còn nhớ mẹ cậu từng nói gì không? “Từ đầu tới chân.” Chà đó chẳng phải miêu tả cậu sao. Nếu cuộc chiến này không nổ ra hai người đã có thể sống ở vùng ngoại ô ở trong một ngôi nhà bậc thang xây bằng gạch nâu với hai chú chó và một đứa trẻ rồi. Chắc chắn là như vậy, khi cả hai người sống sót qua cuộc chiến này, đó sẽ là cái kết cho hai người. Đừng lo lắng về điều đó. Cô ấy sẽ đồng ý thôi. Cô ấy sẽ đồng ý cả khi cậu hỏi bây giờ. Cô ấy thậm chí sẽ đeo cái nhẫn lấy từ hộp Cracker Jack nếu đó là tất cả những gì cậu có, tin tớ đi. Cô ấy mãi thuộc về cậu.

Ít nhất đó sẽ là những lời tớ nói với cậu vào đêm trước khi cậu cầu hôn, lo lắng, bồn chồn và muốn thực hành với tớ. Nhưng có lẽ, tớ sẽ không sống đến lúc ấy để chứng kiến cảnh đó. Đôi khi tớ cầu Chúa là tớ không. Khi đến lúc ấy tớ không biết liệu tớ có thể làm việc đó không nữa. Tớ không biết mình có đủ khả năng hay không; tớ không biết liệu rằng mình có thể đứng đấy nhìn cậu cầu hôn ai đó hay không.Tớ không giỏi nhìn cậu cất bước rời xa tớ.

Cậu biết không, sau vụ cái bàn, khi họ hỏi tớ chuyện gì đã xảy ra, họ cho tớ một đường lui. Họ nói họ sẽ cho tớ giải ngũ và tớ có thể về nhà – tớ nói thật đấy. Vì chấn thương tâm lý, họ bảo vậy. Cậu có hiểu không? Tớ nghĩ về điều đó từng ngày trong cuộc đời tớ. Tớ đã có thể về nhà. Tớ đã có thể đang ở nhà ngay lúc này đây. Tớ đã có thể ngồi trong cái ổ chuột của chúng ta cố gắng khiến cái lò sưởi hoạt động. Tớ đã có thể làm ở chợ cá, hoặc thậm chí hẹn hò với một cô gái nào đó. Nhưng Chúa cứu rỗi tớ, con mẹ nó, tớ không thể làm được. Giấc mơ duy nhất của tớ đã có thể trở thành hiện thực nhưng tớ không muốn nó bởi vì tớ không muốn nhìn thấy cậu ra đi. Chưa phải lúc. Tớ ích kỷ và tớ muốn ở lại, bấu víu vào cho đến khi tớ không còn sức nữa.

Thề có Chúa trên cao tớ sẽ không bao giờ có thể yêu lại lần nữa. Cô ấy chính là điểm cực Bắc của cậu. Tớ hiểu điều ấy nghĩa là gì, bởi vì cậu chính là cực Bắc của tớ.

 

**VII,**

Cậu dọa tớ sợ chết khiếp. Mỗi giờ chết tiệt của mỗi ngày. Cậu dọa tớ con mẹ nó đến gần chết.

Tớ có một học thuyết riêng, một học thuyết về chiến tranh, nó như thế này – tất cả chúng ta, dù cho là được chiêu mộ hay trúng sổ xố, chúng ta tự kể cho mình câu chuyện vì sao chúng tại lại ở ngoài này. Vài người thực hiện nghĩa vụ nói đó là ý định của Chúa dành cho họ, vài người tự ứng cử nói họ làm thế vì Tổ quốc kính yêu hoặc vì người yêu hoặc vì mẹ, hay thậm chí vì những ông bố mắc chứng sợ hãi của mình.

Tớ không tham gia vào cuộc chiến này vì cậu và tớ cũng không chiến đấu để ngăn nó lại. Cách tớ ra đây thật hèn hạ. Nhưng khi tớ chiến đấu càng lâu, tớ càng tự kể cho mình một câu chuyện. Nó dễ hơn nhiều khi cậu tự bịa cho mình một câu chuyện. Bởi vì sự thật là chúng ta không ở đây vì Chúa hay vì đất nước mình hay thậm chí vì gia đình mình hay người yêu dấu. Có lẽ chúng ta nghĩ thế lúc đầu hoặc chúng ta tự thuyết phục bản thân sau đó, nó dễ hơn khi cậu đang gù lưng lội qua bùn đất hoặc cố gắng không bị mất nhiệt khi ở trong rừng. Ở trên chiến trường chuyện lại khác. Đột nhiên tất cả những viễn cảnh tươi đẹp cậu đã tưởng tượng biến mất dần, trở nên nhạt nhòa và những gì còn sót lại chỉ là những vệt máu quyện với mồ hôi. Hóa ra chẳng có vinh quang chết mẹ nào trong cái chết cả. Cậu không ở đây vì những lý do ấy. Cậu ở đây đơn giản chỉ vì đó là cách mà nó phải diễn ra như thế.

Tớ đã nói với cậu, và cậu đã nghe thấy rồi. Tớ bảo cậu đừng bao giờ theo chân tớ vào địa ngục. Giờ tớ không còn tự huyễn mình đó là lý do mà cậu ở đây nữa – nếu có ai ở cái chốn đã bị Chúa bỏ quên này có phần trong một điều gì đó lớn lao hơn, đó chính là cậu. Nhưng tớ vẫn sẽ lặp lại những lời này cho đến khi ai đó hiểu được. Cậu không cần phải chứng tỏ gì cả. Tớ không đáng lắm, tớ biết rõ điều đó, nhưng tớ vẫn sẽ cầu xin cậu: Hãy ở lại đây vì tớ. Nếu cậu bỏ tớ lại một mình trên thế giới này tớ sẽ biến thành thứ tồi tệ khủng khiếp. Tớ sẽ biến thành sinh vật dơ dáy bẩn thỉu đang lớn dần bên trong tớ. Cuộc chiến này, nó sẽ nuốt chửng tớ mất.

 

 

 

**VIII,**

Nếu tớ nhắm mắt lại tớ có thể giả vờ như mình đang ở nhà, ngoại trừ việc ở đây có lẽ không có nhiều tiếng còi như thế. Dù sao nó cũng tốt hơn là ở ngoài tiền tuyến. Tốt con mẹ nó hơn nhiều.

Còn nhớ vào những ngày cực kỳ nóng khi chúng ta thường ngồi vắt vẻo ở bến tàu không? Vào khoảng bốn giờ quầy bán xúc xích sẽ đến và chúng ta ngồi trong bóng che của nó cho đến khi mặt trời lặn. Tớ đã bị tróc da, phồng rộp rồi cháy nắng vì làm việc cả ngày ngoài nắng, nhung tớ không muốn về lại căn hộ vì không phải lúc nào cậu cũng ra ngoài được. Cậu luôn quá cẩn thận khi mang quyển phác thảo đi để vẽ, cố để ý để không làm rơi nó, nhưng tất cả những gì cậu vẽ hồi đấy cuối cũng cũng đều bị ướt một tẹo vì sóng đánh. Chắc hẳn phải có hàng triệu bức vẽ về tớ và phong cảnh trong đó cùng với những vệt ố nhòe tròn tròn hình giọt nước.

Tớ nhớ có một năm, khi chúng ta vừa mới có chỗ ở, thằng bé ở tầng dưới chúng ta – thực sự chỉ là một đứa bé – nó chết giữa đêm vì cơn sốt đang hoành hành trong khu khi đấy. Và cậu đã rất buồn, suy sụp, mắt đỏ sọc. Tớ vòng tay qua người cậu và nói một đống triết lý vớ vẩn về việc nó xảy ra cũng tốt và ít nhất thằng bé không còn đau nữa. Nhưng rồi tớ vùi mặt vào trong tóc cậu và tạ ơn Chúa người chết là thằng bé chứ không phải cậu. Tớ nghĩ, nếu Người phải mang ai đó đi, ít nhất đó không phải cậu. Đó là điều tệ nhất mà tớ từng nghĩ đến nhưng đó là sự thật.

Nói cho cậu một bí mật nhé? Một tháng trước có một gã bị thương nặng trong vụ bắn pháo. Khiến tớ nhớ đến đứa trẻ ốm yếu dưới nhà, cùng kiểu tóc, cậu nhớ chứ  -  xoăn xoăn? Chẳng có gì tớ có thể giúp được anh ta nữa cả. Ổ bụng anh ta bầy nhầy y như phô mát Thụy Điểm vì mảnh bom. Ngã xuống ngay bên cạnh tớ. Chẳng còn gì có thể cứu nổi anh ta nữa, và anh ta nhìn thẳng vào tớ  -  không phải như tớ có thể cứ thế bỏ mặc anh ta ở đó, không khi anh ta đang nhìn tớ như vậy. Anh ta nói làm ơn, vậy nên tớ bắn thẳng vào mặt anh ta. Tớ đã mừng là anh ta thôi khò khè và thở hổn hển.Tớ đã thực sự mừng chết mẹ đi được: tớ không phải nghe nó thêm nữa. Vậy, có lẽ đó là điều tệ nhất tớ từng nghĩ, giờ khi tớ nhớ ra nó.

Nước ở đây khác hẳn ở nhà. Sương mù luôn vấn vương trên sông Thames, và vào buổi đêm tớ cứ nửa mong chờ không khí sẽ đóng thành băng khi tớ cố đi băng qua nó. Không đời nào tớ nhúng chân xuống nước, hoặc muốn cậu làm thế. Và ở đây thì có gì để mà vẽ kia chứ? Thậm chí không thể nhìn thấy tháp Big Ben hay một phần của nó đi chăng nữa từ chỗ chúng ta. Mọi thứ đều xám xịt, tớ nhớ những vệt cháy nắng đỏ au tớ có khiến cho tớ phải nằm ngủ úp sấp hằng tuần. Tớ không nghĩ cậu có thể ở ngoài đủ lâu để cháy nắng kiểu đó nhưng tớ nhớ rằng mũi cậu sẽ chuyển hết thành màu đỏ và hơi bong da ở phần sống mũi. Tớ nghĩ nó trông thật tức cười. Dễ thương. Tớ không biết tại sao, nhưng tớ cảm thấy thế. Cá là cậu thậm chí còn không bị cháy nắng bây giờ nữa. Đó là điều tốt, tớ cứ nói với bản thân mãi như vậy. Trong cái thể giới đầy rẫy cái xấu xa này đó là điều thực sự tốt đẹp.

 

 

 

**IX,**

Cậu nhớ lúc chúng ta thức khuya ngồi đọc Dracula cho nhau nghe dưới lớp chăn, hồi khi mẹ cậu còn sống chứ? Và chúng ta có khoảng thời gian tuyêt nhất, tự dọa mình sợ như mấy lũ ngốc, cho đến khi đột nhiên tiếng còi cảnh sát vang lên bên ngoài và chúng ta gào ầm lên đủ để đánh thức tất cả mọi người ở Tây Virginia. Rồi mẹ cậu chạy xuống dưới với con dao cắt bánh mỳ trong tư thế sẵn sàng, và bà bắt chúng ta tắt đèn đi. Và chúng ta làm theo, và rồi đương nhiên tớ cố tỏ ra mạnh mẽ, nhưng tớ ngủ cạnh cậu tối hôm đó. Buồn cười, tớ đoán vậy. Hóa ra cậu vẫn là nơi trốn yêu thích của tớ. Khôi hài hơn là: hóa ra có những thứ đáng sợ hơn là ma cà rồng ẩn nấp trong bóng đêm.

Nói với cậu điều này. Nói với cậu một bí mật nữa, bởi vì bí mật này, bí mật này, tớ sẽ không bao giờ nói ra, không phải với Chúa, không phải với một thầy tu nào đó, và chắc chắn là không phải với cậu. Trong tầng hầm ấy chúng tớ đốt những cái xác trong lò. Tớ đã không ăn mấy ngày liền. Sự thật thực chất rất đơn giản. Mùi thơm khiến tớ cảm thấy đói.

 

 

 

**X,**

Tớ có một loại cảm giác này mỗi lần sau một trận đọ súng, khi đạn vẫn đang bay qua lại, xoáy vào lòng đất, và tớ vẫn cảm thấy tai ù đi mắt mờ mờ, nhưng cả thế gian xung quanh thì trong suốt rõ ràng, và tớ có thể cứ thế mà ngã xuống mặt đất phía dưới và bật khóc như một đứa trẻ bởi vì tớ vẫn còn sống. Lần đầu tiên tớ cảm thấy như vậy tớ nghĩ mình sẽ vỡ òa. Và rồi mọi thứ lại tràn về xung quanh tớ thấy mình như đứa bé mới sinh. Cả thế giới như lạ lẫm và mới mẻ và tớ đang đứng trên đỉnh của nó Tớ cảm như mình có thể nuốt trọn nó vào người.

Cậu nghĩ tớ chưa nhìn thấy nét mặt ấy trên cậu?

Khoảng cách gần nhất của tớ với Vườn Eden chính là ở trên chiến trường khi mà những mảnh bom đạn vẫn trút xuống dữ dội như mưa đá rơi trên mái tôn. Cậu nhìn thẳng vào tớ với đôi mắt xanh đó, sáng rực và sục sôi, máu vương trên gò má, bồ hóng nhem nhuốc trên sống mũi cậu. Cốt tủy của tớ. Có phải cậu được tạo ra từ xương sườn của tớ? Chắc hẳn là như thế, hoặc là tớ được tạo ra từ cậu. Mẹ kiếp Chúa ơi, tớ muốn nó. Tớ muốn trở lại bên trong cậu. Tớ muốn cậu ngay giờ đây, như tớ muốn cậu ngày trước, đẹp đẽ hơn cả địa ngục thậm chí với chiếc mũi đang chảy máu và những khớp tay nứt vỡ. Không quan trọng cậu nhỏ bé. Tớ thích thế  -  hệt như cách tớ thích cậu bây giờ. Cậu khiến tớ đói khát. Cậu biết chứ? Cậu khiến tớ đói khát. Đôi môi hồng như đường kéo, dù cho nó cũng chẳng ngăn được cậu nói ra những lời sắc nhọn đủ để cắt chết người ta với mớ từ ngữ đầy tức giận của cậu. Đã là kẻ nóng tính từ khi cậu mới biết nói, và để tớ nói cho cậu nghe, nó quả là địa ngục khi đem lòng yêu một chiến binh.

Dù sao thì, Chúa ơi – tớ không nên nghĩ đến chuyện này, chứ đừng nói đến chuyện viết nó ra. Tớ đã từng yêu cậu theo cách thật ngọt ngào và trong sáng, theo cách mà trẻ con vẫn yêu, cách mà tớ nên yêu cậu. Nhưng rồi nó trở thành nỗi thèm khát và chân thực. Nếu ở đâu đó có một Thiên đường cho tớ đó sẽ là làn da tái xanh của cậu dưới bàn tay tớ cho đến muôn đời. Tớ không cần điều gì hơn cả. Không thức ăn hay đồ uống hay ngủ. Chỉ cần bàn tay tớ lướt trên da cậu và âm thanh ngọt ngào của cậu.

Tớ nghĩ chỉ cần ảo tưởng này thôi cũng đủ để tớ mang theo xuống mồ rồi. Cũng chẳng làm cậu hạnh phúc hơn được tẹo nào. Thực chất thì nó sẽ chẳng làm gì ngoài việc đẩy cậu vào vòng nguy hiểm – điều mà tớ không muốn xảy ra chút nào. Đó là một câu chuyện phịa khác tự kể cho mình, tớ nghĩ vậy. Rằng việc tớ làm là cao thượng và tớ làm thế là vì cậu, nhưng thực ra tớ chỉ quá nhát gan, và không thể làm thế mà thôi.

 

 

 

 

**XI,**

Đây là câu chuyện mà mẹ cậu kể cho tớ.

Khi bà đến đây trên thuyền bà cứ ốm suốt và không thể tìm ra lý do. Cuối cùng một người phụ nữ đến xem bà có khỏe không, và bà ấy hỏi, khi nào cô sinh? Và mẹ cậu trả lời, không, tôi chỉ bị say sóng thôi.

Tớ đáng nhẽ phải đem phần còn lại của chuyện này xuống mồ, nhưng tớ nghĩ cũng chẳng ai quan tâm đâu nếu họ tìm ra nó.

Vậy là hóa ra người phụ nữ từ Cố quốc đã đúng, và mẹ cậu khóc đến khi bà kiệt sức bởi vì bà chỉ có một mình và đang sợ hãi. Cậu thấy lý do tại do tớ phải mang nó theo xuống mồ rồi chứ? Bà hỏi người phụ nữ, tôi sẽ làm cái gì đây? Tôi chẳng có xu nào và chả có ai lại đi thuê một cô gái Ai - len mới tới, nhất là khi cô ấy đang bầu bí thế này. Giờ thì người phụ nữ, bà ấy cảm thấy tệ vì chuyện này, thấy thương cho cô gái trẻ này không có nơi bấu víu. Và chồng của bà ấy, đã chết trên chiến trường. Vậy nên bà tháo chiếc nhẫn cưới khỏi tay mình và đeo nó cho mẹ cậu. Rồi nói cho mẹ cậu họ của bà và tên chồng mình, và nói đã đến lúc để bắt đầu lại lần nữa. Thế là mẹ cậu đã làm thế. Bà mua một khoảnh đất ở nghĩa trang và nói đấy là của bố cậu. Ngôi mộ ấy trống không, giống như mộ của tớ sau này. Chuỗi hạt tràng cậu mang theo bên mình, cái mà cậu nghĩ là của ông ấy—đó là của bà đấy. Nó vốn là của bà lúc trước.

Sau khi mẹ cậu đã kể hết mọi chuyện cho tớ, cái sự thật của cuộc đời bà, bà bắt đâu ho khan. Tớ đem nước cho bà, tớ nhớ, và rồi tớ đã hỏi  -  chà, điều mà bất cứ ai trong hoàn cảnh đấy sẽ hỏi, tớ đoán vậy. Tớ hỏi bà tại sao lại làm vậy. Sao bà lại chọn tớ để kể. Bà nhìn vào mắt tớ và nói, còn nhớ cách bà hay gọi tớ chứ, bà nói, “James Buchanan, ta không còn sống được bao lâu nữa. Ta nói với con bởi vì ta biết. Chúng ta; cả hai ta, James, chúng ta đều cùng một loại người.”

Tớ vẫn không hiểu bà biết được điều gì. Tớ chỉ đoán mò. Tớ nghĩ có lẽ bà thấy trong tớ bóng dáng tên trộm và kẻ lừa đảo mà bà thấy ở mình. Chúng tớ hiểu nhau, mẹ cậu và tớ. Tớ là một đứa trẻ ngoan, khi còn ở nhà  -  toàn lĩnh điểm A cho đến khi tớ bỏ học, thạo việc, đối tốt với những người tớ hẹn hò, một người lịch sự. Tớ đã từng rất tự hào về những điều đó, và hóa ra chúng cũng chẳng quan trọng gì. Dù cho cậu có là kẻ luôn gây rối chúng ta đều là những kẻ nghèo nàn. Brooklyn đầy rẫy khó khăn, nhưng cũng chẳng thay đổi được chúng ta — sẽ làm bất cứ điều gì cho nhau, đúng chứ? Tớ đã trộm cắp và nói dối và lừa đảo, và hầu hết, tớ làm thế vì cậu. Không phải vì cậu bảo tớ thế  -  cậu cũng không bảo mẹ cậu làm thế bao giờ, và cậu cũng sẽ chẳng bao giờ bảo ai làm thế, nếu cậu làm thế chắc hẳn cậu sẽ chết nghẹn vì cái tôi của mình mất. Nhưng cũng như tớ, bà đã làm vì cậu.

Bà nói với tớ lúc đầu bà đã sợ mình sẽ yêu thương cậu. Bà nói bà không biết liệu bà có thể hay không, bởi vì bà nghĩ bà luôn chờ đợi đến lúc cậu chết đi, và bà không thể chịu đựng được ai đó chết đi và khiến bà đau khổ. Cuối cùng tớ cũng thu hết can đảm và hỏi bà đã thực sự yêu thương cậu trong bao lâu. Cậu biết bà đã nói gì với tớ không? Bà nói, đó quả là một câu hỏi ngớ ngẩn.

Bà mất vào buổi đêm trong khi chúng ta đang ngủ trên giường. Tớ biết tin trước, bởi vì tớ đoán là do tớ dậy trước, mang bánh mỳ cho bà, hay súp, hay cái gì đó. Tất cả những gì tớ nhìn thấy là bàn tay trắng bệch của bà dưới lớp vải khi họ mang bà đi. Tớ nhớ mình đã đi bộ cả quãng đường về lại căn hộ của cậu, tớ chưa gặp cậu có lẽ khoảng một ngày rưỡi, và tớ biết mình phải báo tin này cho cậu nhưng tớ cũng biết mình không muốn lầm vậy. Vậy nên tớ tự đi vào nhà, nhẹ nhàng như một con chuột, và cậu đang nằm ngủ trên giường. Tớ chỉ có thể nhìn cậu và cầu Chúa rằng tớ có thể xoay chuyển chuyện này nữa  -  biến nó đúng trở lại.

Đến phút cuối bà đã quá mệt rồi.

Chưa từng nghĩ nhiều về tương lai lắm. Chưa từng thực sự nghĩ đến điều gì ngoài cậu. Trong mối liên hệ ấy, mẹ cậu và tớ đều có một điểm chung, Chúa phù hộ linh hồn bà an nghỉ. Nhưng cả hai người chúng tớ, tớ không nghĩ, lại mang nhiều ý nghĩa. Và đây là sự thật – người yêu ơi, đây là sự thật. Tớ có một trái tim khô cằn. Tớ không nghĩ minh sẽ yêu ai đó, hay ít nhất là không ai nữa. Và tớ nên chết ở ngoài này. Tớ là kẻ không nên quay trở về. Tớ cố hình dung một cuộc sống sau chuyện này và nó chẳng bao giờ xuất hiện. Vậy nên hãy quên tớ đi, nhé? Nếu nó khiến cậu hạnh phúc. Sống một cuộc đời huy hoàng, tựa như vua chúa, và hãy cười cho đến khi mặt trời ló rạng, đừng ngoái đầu lại. Đừng bao giờ quay đầu lại. Hơn bất kì điều gì tớ muốn biết rằng cậu vẫn bước tiếp. Hơn mọi điều tớ muốn biết là cậu vẫn can trường đối mặt với thế giới này – mọi điều nhỏ nhặt khác đều không còn đáng kể.

Vậy tớ đã yêu cậu trong bao lâu rồi? Trọn cả một đời, người yêu dấu ạ. Kể từ khi tớ còn chưa xuất hiện trên cõi đời này nữa. Tớ hiểu được rồi, cậu biết chứ. Mẹ cậu đã đúng. Nó quả thực là một câu hỏi ngớ ngẩn.

 

 

 

 

**XII,**

 

 

 

Nghe này, tớ xin lỗi tớ khiến cậu lo lắng đến thế. Tớ vẫn ổn, ngoại trừ việc bây giờ có lẽ cậu đã hiểu tớ cảm thấy thế nào vào năm ngoái, khi cậu suýt nữa đã chảy máu đến chết trong tay tớ khi tớ đứng đó như đồ ngốc mà không làm được gì. Tớ không nhớ rõ lắm mọi việc, nhưng tớ nhớ cậu đã nhét cái thắt lưng của cậu vào miệng tớ. Tớ nhớ mình không được gây ra một tiếng động nào vì ta đang ở quá gần ranh giới của quân địch, và tớ nhớ mình đã cố con mẹ nó lắm để không phát ra tiếng kêu. Nó đau lắm, chắc chắn rồi. Đau như thể Quỷ dữ đang đào xới và cố gắng mọi hết ruột gan tớ ra ngoài vậy.

Tớ nhớ sau khi mọi thứ kết thúc cậu ấn trán mình lên trán tớ. Cậu không nói lời nào nhưng tớ biết là cậu đang sợ. Tớ nhắm mắt và trong một giây tớ tưởng như mình đang ở Brooklyn. Tớ vờ như mặt chúng ta quá gần vì nằm chung một giường giữa mùa đông và cậu đã quay người đối diện với tớ trong lúc ngủ. Tớ thề có Chúa, trong giây phút đó tớ có thể ngửi thấy mùi than chì trên tay cậu vì ngồi vẽ cả ngày, và mùi dầu động cơ trên da tớ do làm việc cả ngày ở gara. Khi cậu thở ra tớ thậm chí có thể ngủi thấy mùi ngòn ngọt của những trái cam.

Ngay lúc đấy tớ chẳng kể cho mình câu chuyện nào cả. Tớ đang chết dần, và tớ mừng là nó xảy ra khi cậu còn bên cạnh tớ.

Tớ nghĩ tớ chưa từng kể với cậu toàn bộ câu chuyện bao giờ. Như thể tất cả mọi chuyện đều xảy ra vào mùa đông năm ấy. Như thể đời tớ quay cuồng quanh nó, bị hút chặt vào cái năm ấy bởi một lực hút vô hình nào đó.

Đó là năm 1940, cái năm cậu cứ liên tục suýt chết trên người tớ, nhưng đây là trước khi tất cả những chuyện đó xảy ra. Mùa đông chỉ vừa mới tới, và cậu mới chỉ ho chút ít, không phải ở trên giường cả tuần. Tớ biết rằng nếu tớ không thể trả tiền cho lò sưởi ít nhất tớ cũng phải bỏ tiền ra mua thêm mấy cái chăn hoặc mền. Tớ nhớ mình đã nghĩ cho dù tớ có thể chôm được thức ăn nhưng tớ vẫn phải có tiền để mua thuốc cho cậu.

Đó là khi tớ mới nghỉ việc ở gara và công việc ở nhà máy đã kín chỗ ở cả Brooklyn và Queens – tớ nghĩ đoạn này thì cậu biết. Tớ đi khắp Manhattan, nhưng chẳng ai ở khu dưới muốn thuê tớ cả. Cuối cùng tớ dừng chân ở một cửa hàng bánh và tâng bốc ông già ở quầy thu ngân với mấy cái khỉ mẹ gì tớ cũng chả nhớ được nữa, chắc là cheesecake của họ ngon đến thế nào, nhưng dù sao thì ông ta cuối cùng cũng mủi lòng và nói cho tớ biết ai trong thi trấn đang tìm người làm thuê. Đại khái là tớ có được một chân ở bến tàu ở Chelsea. Đó chỉ là việc bán thời gian và cuối cùng thì tớ cũng phải thay nó bằng việc đóng tàu ở nhà, nhưng nó cũng trả kha khá tiền. Tớ làm khoảng năm tiếng hôm đó, và trên đường trở lại nhà tớ cảm thấy mình quá may nên tớ dừng lại ở chợ. Nếu cậu là một cô nàng tớ đã mua cho cậu một chiếc nhẫn rồi. Tớ có thể hạ cả thể giới này bởi vì đó là tờ 50 đô đầu tiên tớ có trong túi họ trả tớ khi làm trong một khoảng thời gian ngắn như thế. Đó là khoản tiền thực đầu tiên tớ có trong nhiều năm.

Khi tớ đang quanh quẩn trong chợ, nhìn ngó xung quanh, nhấc cái này, xem cái nọ...và rồi tớ nhìn thấy cam. Thiên đường khẽ vẫy gọi khi tớ nhìn thấy chúng. Chúng căng mọng và tớ thì vừa mói làm một ca việc nặng và cậu đã trông ốm yếu cả tuần rồi. Đột nhiên mong muốn ấy quấn lấy tớ, và tớ biết mình muốn mua gì.

Tớ thề có Chúa là mình đã cò kè với ông O’Leary tận mười lăm phút chỉ để mua một quả cam. Có điều gì đó quan trọng với tớ về việc tự mua nó bằng số tiền tớ kiếm được. Cuối cùng thì tớ cũng hạ được giá thấp nhất.

Tớ sẽ không bao giờ quên nét mặt cậu khi tớ bước vào nhà và thảy cho cậu quả cam. Tớ thậm chí còn không thể diễn tả nó bằng lời. Tớ sẽ làm tất cả mọi điều trên đời để cậu lại nhìn tớ như thế lần nữa.Tớ sẽ lấp đầy cả phòng cậu với đống cam. Cả căn hộ với chúng. Thậm chí là cả tòa nhà. Gửi cho cậu hằng giỏ liền đến ngày tớ chết và đặt hàng chúng gửi đến cho cậu cả sau đó nữa.

Chà, đương nhiên là cậu bắt đầu lo lắng về giá cả và không chịu ăn nó một mình. Vậy nên cậu bắt tớ ăn cùng cậu. Tớ vẫn có thể nếm được vị của nó – cái vị chua chua dịu ngọt nơi đầu lưỡi, nước cam dính cả lên tay tớ. Cậu có nhớ không, chúng ta thậm chí vẫn cứ cố vắt cái vỏ bởi vì những giọt tinh dầu vẫn phun ra và chúng mình có thể ngửi được chúng trong không khí. Tớ không nghĩ mình còn nếm lại được cái gì ngon hơn thế. Dường như cả mùa hè khi đó nằm ngay trước mắt chúng ta, dù cho đó chỉ là một trái cam và chẳng có mùa hè nào cả, chỉ có mùa đông đang đến gần, và những đóa hoa bắt đầu héo rũ.

Tớ chưa từng kể cho ai khác, tớ nghĩ vậy, và cũng sẽ chẳng bao giờ làm thế, nhưng tớ nghĩ về quả cam đó, buổi chiều hôm ấy, mỗi khi tớ nghĩ rằng mình chuẩn bị xuống lỗ. Nghĩ về nó trong cuộc đọ súng đầu tiên của tớ và cả khi bọn Đức thọc một đống kim tiêm vào người tớ và xẻo chân tớ. Và khi tớ bị bắn hôm nọ và nghĩ rằng mọi chuyện thế là hết – bái bai, lũ gà, tao về nhà đây – tớ không thấy sợ đến thế. Trong phút giây ấy chuyện chết chóc cũng thường thôi – mọi thứ đều ổn cả. Tớ mua một quả cam. Cậu cười với tớ. Và mẹ kiếp, mọi chuyện thật tuyệt vời.

Có hằng đống câu chuyện trên thế giới này. Tớ biết về nó vì tớ chìm ào giấc ngủ với lời văn của chúng ở trường trong khi cậu đang ngáy ngon lành bên cạnh tớ. Truyện dài, truyện ngắn, truyện ma. Truyện buồn và truyện tình, truyện ngụ ngôn, cổ tích, và hậm chí là cả những câu chuyện với kết thúc có hậu – VÀ để tớ nói cho cậu nghe, iệc đưa người lên sao Hỏa còn có lý hơn chúng trong những ngày này.

Tớ là câu chuyện sẽ chẳng bao giờ được kể, nhưng nó cũng chẳng làm tớ bận tâm. Họ sẽ nhớ đến cậu đó mới là điều cần thiết. Giống như tớ vậy, tất cả đều bị bất ngờ. Không ai nhìn thấy cậu sẽ xuất hiện, quân đội, hay cả đất nước này. Cậu đến và khiến chúng tớ choáng váng. Và giờ thì tất cả những người kể chuyện đều biết về cậu, cậu sẽ sống đời đời.

Tớ nhớ hình như vào ngày thứ ba của sách Giáo lý khi Sơ Catherine nói rằng từng người trong chúng ta là những kẻ tội đồ và chẳng có gì có thể thay đổi được điều đó. Và tớ tin vào điều ấy về bản thân tớ, tớ tin hoàn toàn – tớ là tên sát nhân, tên máu lạnh. Một vài người giởi toán và vài nười thì giỏi vẽ, nhưng tớ, tớ giỏi bắn người, và nó khiến tớ sợ hãi bởi những điều tớ có thể làm vì cậu. Khi ho kéo tớ ra xa khỏi những cánh cổng ngà trên Thiên đường tớ tưởng tượng họ sẽ đưa cho tớ một danh sách dài dằng dặc những tên Đức tớ đã giết vì cậu và tớ sẽ không liếc đến lần thứ hai điều mà tớ nghĩ mỗi khi tớ cuộn người nằm bên cạnh cậu, nói rằng để giữ ấm người. Bởi vì giết người và làm đủ thứ việc khác vì đất nước mình là hoàn toan ổn, tớ nghĩ, nhưng mọi chuyện sẽ khác nếu như cậu chỉ giết chóc vì một người duy nhất mà thôi.

Vả lại, tớ còn có cả một danh sách những tội khác, hơn cả chúng. Tớ là một kẻ dối trá và một thằng hèn, và khi tớ tớ có bản phác thảo tớ đốt hết những lá thư để cậu không bao giờ tìm thấy chúng. Tớ quá sợ chết, nhưng không vì bản thân tớ. Đó là bởi vì tớ không thể bỏ mặc cậu một mình trên cái thế giới xấu xí này. Bằng cách nào đó mà cậu không hề hay biết nhưng không có công lý tồn tại ở đây, không còn nữa. Tất cả lời kể về những trại tập trung. Những điều cứt chó mà Morita phải sống với trước khi cậu ta chuyển ra ngoài này. Cậu bị ăn một dao vào cổ năm ngoái và cậu vẫn không thể nhìn thấy nó, không hiểu được rằng Địa ngục không phải là nơi nằm dưới chân chúng ta, nơi nơi cũng có lửa cháy và lưu huỳnh. Địa ngục ở ngay đây, và tớ đã ở trong đó lâu rồi.

Tớ biết rằng cậu không còn cô đơn một mình khi không có tớ nữa. Cậu đã có cô gái của mình và cả mọi người nữa. Tớ biết cậu có thể tự lo cho mình, và nó khiến tớ yên tâm hơn, cách cậu đã có thể tự lo cho mình bây giờ. Cậu không cần tớ. Không có nghĩa là tớ không còn lo lắng cho cậu, không lo phát sốt lên cái thế giới này sẽ ăn tươi nuốt sống cậu.

Nhưng ít nhất giờ tớ cũng hiểu, tớ nghĩ vậy, cái cảm giác cậu có khi cậu nói về việc làm điều đúng đắn vì tổ quốc, bởi vì tớ sẽ không ngại sống trong Địa ngục nếu tớ làm chuyện đúng đắn bên cạnh cậu, giống như cách tớ sẽ lột đi mấy đôi giầy từ hàng trăm nghìn cái xác của lũ Nazi nếu nó có thể giữ chân cậu ấm và khô.

Tớ thấy cậu lần chuỗi tràng hạt của ba cậu buổi tối, thứ cũ kỹ mòn vẹt đó, và tớ tự hỏi làm sao cậu vẫn có thể cầu nguyện. Tớ đi thú tội hàng trăm lần trước khi tớ thôi việc đó, bởi vì cho dù có bao nhiêu lần tớ đọc lên Hail Marys trong bóng tối với cậu nằm cạnh tớ, nó cũng không dừng. Sơ Catherine hẳn sẽ phun nước bọt vào tớ vì tớ không cần Chúa nhiều đến thế ở ngoài này, nhưng tớ là cậu khác tớ. Tớ mừng là một trong hai chúng ta vẫn còn. Nhưng cậu cứ tiếp tục nhìn tớ bằng cặp mắt to buồn bã của cậu, như thể tớ làm tan nát trái tim cậu khi tớ cố giải thích nó với cậu, vậy nên tớ sẽ thử lần nữa, một lần sau cuối, dù cho cậu sẽ không bao giờ biết về nó –

Ave Maria, gratia plena, hãy đem cậu ấy ra khỏi cuộc chiến này, và nếu người cần phải mang đi ai đó vậy thì hãy chọn con, bởi vì con chẳng còn gì thực sự để trở về với nhưng cậu ấy có một cô gái rồi và con có thể nhìn thấy hy vọng viết đầy trên gương mặt cậu ấy khi nhìn thấy cô ấy. Sancta Maria, Mater Dei, cầu nguyện cho tội đồ chúng con, nhưng đừng dành quá nhiều thời gian đến cho linh hồn bất tử của con, bởi vì ngay cả đấng tạo hóa cũng không thể giúp con nữa. Con biết khi nào mình cần tránh khỏi một trận đấu và cố gắng hết sức để không cần cậu ấy là một cuộc chiến đấu trong vô vọng.

Tớ sẽ không có mặt trong những cuốn sách lịch sử; đó là dành cho cậu. Nhưng tớ yêu cậu trước. Chừng nào họ giữ đúng điều đó, tớ không quan tâm người khác nói cái gì.

 

 End.

 


End file.
